The Jurassic Chronicles: Book 1: Jurassic Park 3
by JobbyShipper
Summary: This is what I feel the third novel in the Jurassic Park series should've been like it Michael Crichton had've wrote it. This has several elements from The Lost World and Jurassic Park 3 movies. Warning. There is very small points of Shounen-ai- boy love
1. Introduction

The Jurassic Chronicles  
  
Dedicated To:  
  
Patrick Heath  
  
In The Memory Of:  
  
Pat Worth and Sally Worth  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of this Jurassic Park novel. Nor do I own anything else dealing with Jurassic Park. All of the rights to this belong to Michael Crichton, David Koepp, Peter Buchman, Alexander Payne, and Jim Taylor. Please do not sue me for this, because I have no money to give.  
  
"Virunga's not exactly a garden spot these days. The Kigani are on the rampage, and they're cannibals. Pygmies aren't friendly anymore either. Likely to find an arrow in your back for your troubles. Volcanoes always threatening to blow. Tsetse flies. Bad water. Corrupt officials. Not a place to go without a very good reason, hmm? Perhaps you should put off your trip until things settle down."  
-Captain Charles Munro, 1979  
  
"Also in the Congo. For years there have been reports by pygmies of a large sauropod, perhaps even an apatosaur, in the dense forest around Bokambu. And also in the high jungles of Irian Jaya, there is supposedly an animal the size of a rhino, which perhaps is a remnant ceratopsian-"  
-Dr. Richard Levine, 1995  
  
"When the hunter goes out in the rain forest to seek food for his family, does he expect to control nature? No. He imagines that nature is beyond him. Beyond his understanding. Beyond his control."  
-Dr. Ian Malcolm, 1989  
  
INTRODUCTION:  
  
"The Mysteries of Dinosaur Cloning"  
  
Right before the turn of the twenty-first century, a man named John Hammond created what everyone knew today to be the place called Jurassic Park, where scientists cloned dinosaurs from DNA trapped in ancient remains of amber. This amber contained mosquitoes that were trapped inside the amber for hundreds of millions of years. Did this really happen, or was it just a myth? People like Dr. Alan Grant, a Paleontologist from Montana, and Dr. Richard Levine, a Paleontologist from Berkeley have told several stories about the islands of death. One of these islands was Isla Nublar, where the showcase for Jurassic Park was created. The second island was a part of Las Cinco Muertas, or in English, The Five Deaths. This island was called Isla Sorna or the second site for InGen, the bioengineering company that created these prehistoric animals.  
  
Science has proven to be a very interesting thing to impact everyone's way of life. Genetics has made most of these impacts with the main implications of cloning. The cloning of the sheep was possible. How about the cloning of a human being? Could someone actually clone himself or herself? Who knows? The fact is that InGen did so, but with something that didn't ever seem to be possible.  
  
80 million years is a long time. Simply put, DNA does not last that long. At least, that's what scientists thought. Scientists that didn't ever work for InGen that is.  
  
In 1992, Dr. Raul Cano extracted DNA from ancient amber, just like what the scientists of Jurassic Park did. 2 years later, in a 1,800-foot- deep coalmine near Provo, Utah, Dr. Scott Woodward found DNA molecules on what was suspected to be dinosaur bones. One thing was for sure-the DNA matched no known animal. However, these molecules only produced nine readable sequences from a single strand of DNA for a particular gene.  
  
A clone couldn't be created from such a small amount of information. DNA was too unstable and too easy to contaminate. This was especially true of extinct, ancient animals like dinosaurs, as there were already very little biological information about them.  
  
A saying that life will find a way was made about InGen. That saying was made by Dr. Ian Malcolm, a mathematician whose life has been filled with the theories of chaos. Eight years ago this man was invited to an island called Isla Nublar; which was owned by InGen. On that island strange happenings occurred making his theories of chaos more accurate then ever before.  
  
The fact was that no scientists could ever possibly believe that Jurassic Park did happen, or that the novels that Dr. Ian Malcolm and Dr. Alan Grant wrote a few years ago explaining the events that occurred on Jurassic Park as not being fact, and only fiction. Malcolm and Grant were said as being lunatics for what they wrote. All of the chaos factors and horrors of death from these so-called monsters that surrounded the islands near Costa Rica were entirely unbelievable. The books explained the deaths of several employees on Isla Nublar and how Malcolm almost died himself.  
  
Dinosaurs were believed to have been extinct for 65 million years and that there was no chance of them ever coming back. The genetics company was called InGen. They changed that factor creating their own dinosaurs. They then put these animals on the island, which they called Jurassic Park.  
  
On top of that, some scientists believed that the DNA found in ancient bones and eggs weren't that of a dinosaur, but just pollutants. So until scientists have the ability to better recognize and harvest DNA, and until they can clone dead cells, there will be no modern dinosaurs. And it will most likely stay that way for a long time.  
  
InGen's park backfired causing the deaths of at least five people, maybe more. After that, the island was destroyed and InGen went into Chapter 11.  
  
Several years later Dr. Malcolm found out that InGen had another island. It was an island that existed with no one having the slightest idea about it. John Hammond, the owner of InGen had created this island without telling anyone so he could do his testing on the animals at a place known as his Site B.  
  
Isla Sorna was known to be the dark side of Jurassic Park, where Dr. Malcolm and several other people soon found out to be a place of new danger and chaos that ended up bringing Lewis Dodgson-the man that gave Dennis Nedry the shaving cream can-and the Biosyn Corporation to the island to steal dinosaur eggs, and create their own Jurassic Park. The plan failed, leaving Dodgson and his men dead as well as the lives of two other people on Dr. Malcolm's team.  
  
Ever since, the Costa Rican government has been trying their best to stop people from traveling to this island in fear of more deaths. Until three weeks ago when several people stumbled onto the island trying to find a lost boy who went parasailing when something went very wrong. That story was told in the words of Eric Kirby-a young boy that went on the trip-Dr. Alan Grant, and several other people involved with the incident.  
  
After that, in late 2001, there several accidents were reported in the Congo region of Zaire, near Bokambu and Irian Jaya, where several pygmies of large animals had been reported seen back in 1992. These incidents were reported as maulings with large numbers of dead found. They were all apparently members of a Bioengineering company called Zinj. Zinj received its name from the lost city called Zinj. Rumors were spread around that the company had been setting up some kind of park facility that they'd planned to open to the public within the next year or so.  
  
However, something terrible went wrong. The Society of Jurassic Park Survivors (SJPS) and the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) caught wind of what was going on with the Zinj Corporation and had sent spies to infiltrate the park that was in the Congo.  
  
These incidents were just more troubling factors that faced the Congo along with the mystery of the Lost City of Zinj that appeared at the time to be inhabited by killer gray gorillas. That mystery came to a close thanks to Dr. Peter Elliot, of the Department of Zoology and Dr. Karen Ross, formally of Earth Resources Technology Services Inc. Those two people were able to discover the plague of these monsters and watched while Mt. Mukenko destroyed the Lost City and hopefully the killer gorillas. That was at least until John Hammond found this area and made Site C for his Jurassic Park.  
  
This new threat from the company Zinj however, was determined to not be caused by Gorilla attacks, but as one local called them "Monsters from another time". The locals of these areas however have known to oveRexagerate from time to time. Could this all be the return of the nightmare that InGen created? The events that occurred in the Congo are still a mystery to the SJPS and the FBI. For no one truly knows what really happened in the dark depths of the Congo. 


	2. Prolouge: The Fog of the Parasail

PROLOGUE:  
  
THE FOG OF THE PARASAIL Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Saturday, July 9, 1999 Isla Sorna, Pacific Ocean  
  
It was a sunny Saturday over the Pacific Ocean. The sun glistened in the reflection of the calm, sparkling water. It was peaceful. There was a slight breeze over the lush green island of Isla Sorna. It wasn't too hot. Nobody else was around. It was a perfect day for Dino-Soar parasailing.  
  
Enrique Cardoso had run this business for a few years now. He had gotten away with it every time. Sure it was illegal, but he made big bucks off of it. Tourists were dinosaur crazy after hearing the stories told by several scientists who'd toured this island about four years ago. People were willing to offer just about anything to Enrique to get up close to the magnificent leviathans - even if it was against the law.  
  
The government had taken steps to secure Sorna and keep the public away. They made strict and firm rules. They wouldn't allow anything -not a boat, a plane, a chopper - anything near the island. However, Enrique didn't care. That was the kind of guy he was. He didn't care about the law, the press, or about the public's thoughts. He cared about the money. And to him, that surely wasn't a bad thing to care about.  
  
Enrique was inspecting the rope that would soon allow his current employers to soar up into the air, while still attached to his boat. Everything was quiet. No official had been by so far. That was essential.  
  
Just as Enrique thought about it, he heard the sound of a motor. It wasn't in the water. He looked around and saw a plane in the sky. He walked out from under the shade of his boat and pulled a pair of binoculars up toward his eyes, looking at the white vehicle soaring through the clouds. He just stood there, stiff.  
  
His employer, Ben Hildebrand, sat with a young accomplice, Eric Kirby, in the corner of the boat. Ben was wearing some brown shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Eric was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with a pair of cut-off Levi's blue jeans. They were also wearing the gear for the parasailing flight and were ready to take to the skies.  
  
Ben noticed Enrique looking above. "Is everything ok," he asked.  
  
Enrique didn't reply for a few moments, still staring up at the plane. It finally passed and disappeared in the clouds, the sound of its motor quieting.  
  
"Yes, yes, it's ok," Enrique nodded turning back to them. "Well, are you ready for the adventure of your life, muchachos?" he smiled. Ben and Eric nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"I've been waiting for this my whole life," Eric exclaimed. And the way he saw it, it was true. He had always loved dinosaurs. He learned about them, read the books, saw the bones, and looked at the slides. He loved them. They were fascinating -the most fascinating things he had ever heard of or seen in his life. And yet they were extinct and he couldn't view them for himself . . . until now. He'd known about and read all of the stories dealing with what had occurred on this island and Isla Nublar. He may have had to lie to get this far, but he was now going to see what he'd longed to see his whole life.  
  
"Ok, let's get going, bud," Ben said to Eric. Ben Hildebrand was currently going out with Eric's mother Amanda, whom was waiting for them to return back on the Costa Rican mainland. The three of them had gone down to Costa Rica for a nice, week long vacation when they came upon Enrique at a boating service in the nearby area. Once Eric had realized that the parasailing services that Enrique offered were for seeing dinosaurs, he immediately wanted to go.  
  
Ben and Amanda were pretty much against going (at the time thinking that it was an African Safari overview), but Eric had had little fun on the trip what so ever and they both wanted him to enjoy himself. Also, Eric really didn't like Ben from the first time that they'd met. Eric missed his parents being together and he held that against Ben. Ben liked the kid though, and wanted to try to get to know him better so he agreed to go along with the parasailing idea while Amanda continued to tan on the beach. With only one exception, Ben liked to be around Eric and wanted Eric to like him. The only exception was that Eric was Bi-Sexual, and Ben really didn't like that. Eric had had about three boyfriends in the past and only one girlfriend, so it just seemed that this would be a good chance to try to talk Eric out of being Bi so he could be a normal kid.  
  
The two tourists jumped up and walked to the back of the boat. Enrique strapped the rope on them and tugged on the harness to make sure it was secure. He stepped back and looked at everything and then gave them a thumbs up. "Ready Muchachos?"  
  
"Ready," Ben replied excitedly.  
  
"Ready," Eric replied smiling. He returned the thumbs up.  
  
Enrique laughed while he unrolled the rope and let them go. A huge, wide sail popped out of the back of Ben and Eric as they lifted above the boat.  
  
Enrique laughed once again and went over to bring them and the boat through two massive rocks -through a gorge filled with water- and closer to the island. Ben pulled out a video camera and turned it on. He surveyed the green island, looking for the animals. "You scared?" he asked Eric while still looking into the camera.  
  
"No, not at all! This is great!" Eric smiled. The rope continued to let the duo sail further upward, higher and higher than the Dino-Soar boat. Ben and Eric continued to look anxiously at the island, scanning the area for any of the prehistoric leviathans in Eric's case. Ben was stupidly looking for elephants and lions.  
  
"You see anything yet?" Eric asked hopefully.  
  
Ben shook his head. "No, not yet," he replied. Eric looked down at the boat and the water. It was approaching a very thick mist. Perhaps you wouldn't even call it a mist. More like a fog that was hanging over the banks of the island. Before he knew it, the boat wasn't even visible and neither was Enrique. The rope they were attached two was just leading down into gray blurs. Eric shrugged and looked back to the island.  
  
Enrique Cardoso tried his best to look past the fog as well as he could. This fog was severely thick and he was unable to barely look past the wheel. He wished that he'd had someone else watching out for him while he steered. He usually did have someone else that worked for him along to either drive or be a look out. However, today was the day off for all of his other employees. Hell, it was Sunday. Most people were at church on Sundays, or had something else to do. He usually didn't have to do these runs on days like this, but he needed the money, so there he was.  
  
Suddenly Enrique felt a jolt, as the boat seemed to gain weight. He then heard a hissing sound and turned around to see a big brown animal with tiger-like strips going down the sides of it. The animal also had two curving claws on both feet. Enrique recognized it immediately. It was his worst nightmare come true. A Velociraptor had once again swum from the shore to the boat.  
  
This had happened once before when a raptor jumped up from out of the water and killed one of his employees. Enrique, of course, covered it up saying that the guy fell in and died of drowning. Enrique had said that the man couldn't swim and Enrique had tried to rescue him, but it was no use. Thankfully, Enrique was able to get the boat moving at the animal fell out of the boat with the employee's body. The tourists had no idea of what had actually happened, because, just like this time, they were in this thick pocket of fog that came down from the large Aviary that Enrique had saw on his first visit to the island. It was almost like the raptors liked to hunt in this foggy part of the water.  
  
One thing that Enrique didn't understand was how the raptors could swim. After the first attack, he'd checked it all out with a local Paleontologist, Dr. Romano Benson, and he'd said that Velociraptors couldn't swim. Their bodies weren't meant for any kind of activity like that. That had disturbed Enrique, but he'd decided that the blame would go on InGen for this mistake. That's where all of the blame for other incidents had gone. It always went to a genetics company that was long since bankrupt.  
  
This time around, Enrique had a larger problem then the first. He didn't have an expendable employee to die in his place and the main fact that there was a full grown Velociraptor standing right in front of him on the same boat that the other incident was caused on.  
  
Enrique grabbed for his rifle that was sitting on the dash behind him. He'd kept it there just in case the raptors had decided to ever try and attack his boat rides again. He shot at the animal hoping to hit it, but the raptor had other plans as it ducked the bullet and slung it's long right arm out, knocking the rifle out of Enrique's hands.  
  
Enrique screamed and started backing away from the monster when it suddenly jumped on his body throwing him to the floor. Enrique could feel the claws piercing into his skin, and the hot breath of the animal as it's head came down and closed over Enrique Cardoso; he was silenced.  
  
Just as Eric Kirby looked back toward the island, there was a sudden jolt to the rope.  
  
"What was that," Eric asked, with alarm.  
  
"I don't know," Ben replied.  
  
Then there was another jolt as Ben was swung around and just barely hung on to the video camera. "Whoa! Almost lost it there," Ben said. Then there was another jolt, more severe this time. Ben and Eric glared down into the mist. The boat was still invisible under the fog. "What is going on down there?"  
  
Several more jolts came and they both began to get nervous. Ben held the camera and Eric. "What's the matter," Eric cried, his voice exploding with fear.  
  
Ben didn't know how to answer. He couldn't see anything that was happening on the boat.  
  
Finally, the fog began to thin. The boat became more visible as it moved away. And what they saw made them gasp. On the boat, nobody was at the controls and Enrique was gone. The boat had looked to have been attacked and almost in pieces. Through all of this Enrique was not visible, and there were several smears of blood all over the boat. Eric cringed in fear. Ben felt him shaking. "It's ok, it's ok, bud," he tried to convince him. But he wasn't even convinced himself. What kind of African animal could've done that? Then he thought of what animals lived in Africa. It couldn't have been lions. How would they have swum that far away from the island? The same could have been said for hyenas. This was all very suspicious to him.  
  
Eric looked ahead and saw the Isla Sorna beach and several rocks guarding it. Sharp rocks. The boat was heading straight for them. "We're going to crash! Do something, quick," Eric yelled. Ben looked down at the strap holding them to the boat and began to fumble around with it.  
  
He disconnected them just in time as the boat smashed into the rocks. Its bottom was torn and ripped by the jagged edges and it toppled over into the ocean.  
  
Meanwhile, Ben quickly took control of the glider and put his hands in the strings that controlled which direction the craft went. As Eric shook with fear, Ben directed the glider away from the jagged rocks and toward the shelter of Sorna.  
  
He wasn't an expert at controlling it, but he brought it down low to where the treetops were in the middle of a valley. Their feet smacked against the treetops and the glider tottered. As Ben and Eric yelled, they slammed down through the branches. The last thing Eric saw was a branch about to hit him and then blackness.  
  
* * *  
  
Eric Kirby awoke suddenly gasping. He was sweating all over, and was scared out of his mind.  
  
"Where am I," he thought to himself. He looked around from his viewpoint at what he could see. He was still in the tree and attached to Ben Hildebrand and the parasailing device. He would admit that he liked for a guy to be behind him, but if it was Ben Hildebrand, he didn't want any part of it. However, right now, he needed to concern himself with the danger ahead of him. He would worry about all of the other problems of his love life later.  
  
Eric tried to turn his head so he could see if Ben was conscious, but was unable to do so, because of his positioning in the tree. He leaned back, toward Ben's head, and listened for breathing. He could hear it! It was very faint, but there.  
  
"Ben," Eric whispered. There was no response. "Ben?" This time he nudged the man with his elbow.  
  
Ben started to grunt. "Wha...what...what happened?"  
  
"We landed in a tree Ben," Eric replied. "I can see the ground from here."  
  
"Ok," Ben said, feeling more alive. "I'm going to unhook you. All you have to do is hold out your hands to keep your face from smacking the ground. Ok buddy?"  
  
"Why are you unhooking me," Eric asked frightened.  
  
"I can't get my end unhooked," Ben replied. "Once you're down there, I'll have more room to move around. Ok?"  
  
"Alright," Eric said, half-heartedly.  
  
"Ok," Ben said. "One...two...three..."  
  
Suddenly the hook unclasped and Eric fell to the earth below. He hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"You ok," Ben asked.  
  
"Yeah," Eric replied standing slowly.  
  
"Alright," Ben said. "Hold on. I'll be right down." Ben started moving around, trying to unhook his body from the parasailing equipment. He moved aside the sail itself and found the belt loop around his waist. He unhooked it from his belt and dropped to the ground instantly.  
  
Eric rushed over to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Ben replied coughing. He stood. "I just didn't expect that to happen. Come on. We've got to find something to use to call for help."  
  
"What about the parasail," Eric asked. "We might need it."  
  
"There's no way to get it down," Ben replied. "We'll have to find something to get it down with. Right now, we need to get out of this area..."  
  
Suddenly, the two heard a chirping sound in the distance. It seemed like the sounds of chickens. It was getting closer.  
  
"What was that," Eric asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ben replied.  
  
Then, several Procompsognathus Triassicas came rushing forward. There were dozens of these small creatures, all green and standing only a foot, or so high.  
  
"What are those things," Ben asked. "I've never seen anything like that on African movies."  
  
"They're compies," Eric replied shockingly. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
Ben stared right at Eric. "Kid, those things are way to small to do any damage. We aren't in any danger."  
  
"Yes," Eric replied, "they can't cause damage if there's just one of them. However, right now there is a whole pack of them. We have to go!"  
  
Eric started running at his, although slow, top speed. Ben looked at the compies moving toward him and started running as well. The two ran through the foliage as fast as they could possibly go. The compies continued to pursue them both.  
  
Eric started panting as he continued. He wasn't and never would be extremely athletic. He had a very nicely shaped body, but he just didn't care for athletics. He never thought he'd be in this situation, so he never considered it.  
  
Suddenly Eric heard Ben screaming. He stopped and turned around to see that there were several compies all over his body. There were three biting into his legs, two trying to hang onto his back, and still yet, four that were moving toward Ben's face.  
  
Eric ran back toward Ben and started swatting at the compies, sending them sailing through the foliage beyond. Eric grabbed Ben's hand and practically drug him through the path before them that left the foliage and moved out onto some kind of trail.  
  
"Oh shit," Eric yelled while running.  
  
"What," Ben asked worried.  
  
"We're on a game trail," Eric replied. "We have to get off it as soon as possible."  
  
"You're saying it's a bad thing to be moving on a smooth trail," Ben stupidly asked.  
  
Eric rolled his eyes. "This is no ordinary trail! Come on!"  
  
The two continue to run when they suddenly come out onto a paved road.  
  
"Thank God," Ben said. "They're gone. Perhaps this trail will lead us to some people that work here."  
  
"I doubt we'll find anyone here," Eric said. "Come on."  
  
Ben looked at the back of Eric's semi-long hair in shock. "Are you telling me that this place is abandoned or something?"  
  
"That's what I'm telling ya." Eric continued to walk on. Ben shortly followed.  
  
* * *  
  
After several minutes of walking down the road, the two came to a clearing where a large lab building stood. They could also see the road was going toward the building from the left and out of another patch of foliage.  
  
"Those things didn't look like African animals," Ben said. "What is this place? Were those things dinosaurs?"  
  
Eric sighed. He hadn't been completely truthful as to what they were going to see on the island. Ben and Eric's mom were two of the multi-people that didn't know the truth about the two InGen islands. That was because they were the kind of people that said the grand phrase, 'I'll wait for the movie'. If they'd actually ever taken the time to read the novels by Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm, they would've known what they would've been seeing. They'd both believed that what they were going to see on the island was some African wildlife that had been brought to the island by poachers. Eric knew that they were both dumb asses and would've believed anything that Eric said. He was right! Now Eric was trapped on Isla Sorna, an island full of dangerous dinosaurs, with an idiot that he hated extremely.  
  
"Yes," Eric finally replied sighing. "They were dinosaurs."  
  
"How is that possible," Ben asked.  
  
"Well," Eric said, "If you actually took the time to use your brain, you would've known the answer to that." Eric wished he hadn't have said that. It was extremely stupid for him to have said something like that to the only person that was with him on an island full of dangerous creatures.  
  
"All right you little smartass," Ben said, getting very angry. "I took you on a trip out here, because you wanted to come here, and I just wanted to make you happy. You don't have to be a faggot all the damn time."  
  
"Fuck you," Eric yelled. "You have no right to call me that! Mom told you not to ever call me that!"  
  
"Well," Ben replied, "it's what you are, isn't it?"  
  
"I like guys," Eric replied proudly. "But I like girls also! That doesn't make me a faggot! I'm Bi! That means that I like both sexes! In a way, you could think of it as I love everyone."  
  
"Whatever," Ben yelled. "All I want to know is why you didn't tell me that we were going to see dinosaurs! You said that we were going to see some kind of African Safari."  
  
Eric laughed. "Yeah, and you were stupid enough to believe it."  
  
"Damn it," Ben sighed. He pulled out a scarf of some kind from his pocket and started tending to his wounds. "What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"We need to find shelter," Eric replied.  
  
"Isn't there some way to make contact with the outside world," Ben asked. "Like, in that building?"  
  
Eric shook his head. "This island has been abandoned for about ten years. There's no way to make any communication with the outside world."  
  
Ben finished with his wounds and threw the scarf in a bush beside him. The two started walking toward the worker village.  
  
"I want some answers," Ben demanded. "How can dinosaurs possibly be on this island?"  
  
"You ever heard of InGen," Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ben replied. "They were a genetics company that was all over the news in 1990. Some experiment gone wrong had killed several employees down here in Costa Rica and...Oh my God!"  
  
"That's right," Eric said.  
  
"We're on the island where all of that happened aren't we," Ben asked suddenly terrified.  
  
"No," Eric replied, "we're on the other island. The island you speak of was destroyed right after the accident. This was where all of the animal testing and breading was done."  
  
"What lies in wait for us here," Ben asked, looking around for anything.  
  
"You never can tell according to Ian Malcolm," Eric said. "When he was on this island, he had to deal with Tyrannosaurs, Velociraptors, Carnotaurs, ect. Just the normal everyday dinosaurs."  
  
Eric turned around and smiled as he saw that Ben was now scared out of his mind. "Don't worry Ben. Maybe you'll be ok. Just stick with me and I'll have ya covered."  
  
"Are we going in that building," Ben asked.  
  
"We have no choice," Eric replied. "Let's just hope that what we find will be something that won't bit."  
  
"That doesn't sound reassuring Eric," Ben said as he continued to move behind the boy.  
  
"Well," Eric said looking back smiling, "that's the best I can give ya."  
  
The two entered the building opening the two large swinging glass doors seeing the lobby before them. They saw a reception desk in front of them and behind it was the obscured words "We Make the Future". To the right side of the room there was another room that looked like a waiting area with a coffee table and a couch.  
  
"Alright," Eric said. "Start looking for anything that we can use to survive. We'll need weapons, food, flashlights, and who knows what else. I don't think we should stay here though."  
  
"Why not," Ben asked.  
  
"By day," Eric started, "this area is patrolled by Tyrannosaurs and sometimes Velociraptors. At night it gets worse. The Tyrannosaurs leave, but the Carnotaurs come out. That isn't good. The Carnotaurs I fear most."  
  
"What's so special about them," Ben asked confused.  
  
"They can camouflage," Eric replied. "They use this ability more at night, but they'll use it during the day if they have to."  
  
"How do you know all this," Ben asked looking around the waiting room. He found some muddy boots and a green backpack with some candy bar rappers and clothing inside it. He also discovered an old satellite phone as well! "Oh my God," Ben whispered.  
  
"I read Ian Malcolm's book of course," Eric replied to Ben's question.  
  
"Eric," Ben said excitedly, "look at this!"  
  
Eric moved over to Ben and looked at the phone in his hands. Eric took the phone excitedly. "Well, I'll be. It's a satellite phone!"  
  
"Does it still work," Ben asked hopefully.  
  
Eric started playing around with the device. Nothing would work on it. "The batteries are dead."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"All we have to do is find a plug-in somewhere or something. Come on, let's keep going."  
  
"If this island was abandoned ten years ago then-"  
  
"Listen," Eric said annoyed, "I know what I'm talking about. Just shut up and understand. There is power on the island still. End of story."  
  
Eric placed the phone in one of his pockets and the two marooned people moved deeper into the huge lab building in hopes of finding something to charge the satellite phone with, and they also hoped not to find danger that could've been lurking around every corner. 


	3. First Iteration and Chapter 1: San Diego...

FIRST ITERATION  
  
"For these early drawings of Chaos, we can see that a rescue is the only  
thing for anyone to service."  
  
IAN MALCOLM  
  
1. SAN DIEGO'S NEW ATTRACTION  
Based from the script by David Koepp for The Lost World: Jurassic Park  
  
Sunday, July 10, 1999 San Diego, California  
  
Ben Talon drove his 1999 Chevrolet Corvette slowly through the abandoned shipping yards of San Diego's costal bay. He was thirty-one years old and wore a pair of cargo pants and a blue tee shirt. His hair was jet black and gelled. He was undercover for the EPA, and searching for some property that had just recently been bought by Biosyn Bioengineering. This assignment had been given to Ben and his partner. However, his partner was off searching for someone that would be of help to the case.  
  
Ben had worked for the San Francisco department for the EPA for about five years now, and just recently became partners with Bob Morris, a long time member of the EPA. This was a wonderful honor for Ben to take on, for he was now going to be working alongside the best in the business. Morris was thirty-seven years old and the two had known each other for as long as Ben had been working for the EPA.  
  
Most of Ben's career had been placed around environmental cleanup around parks, schools, and other places that have always had problems with factory smog and dump sites. However, he was now dealing with some more advanced cases that the EPA didn't normally deal with, but it was a case that Morris had been working on most of his career, and he, for some reason, didn't want to leave the case until everything dealing with it was closed down.  
  
Morris had been put on the InGen case when he was 27 and he'd put forth all of the work that he could make possible in his case. He'd visited with clients of InGen, done background research on the company, and even talked to some former anonymous employees as well.  
  
However, this case was a lot different in many ways from the InGen case. Although it was about another Bioengineering company, it was going to be more difficult-as were all of the cases pending Biosyn. The EPA had been working on the Biosyn case since 1995 when Lewis Dodgson's failed expedition on Isla Sorna happened. The EPA have taken Biosyn to court countless times along with the help of some of InGen's former staff, but every time the courts would decide that there wasn't enough evidence to back up the case, and so Biosyn was let go.  
  
There was one thing that Ben knew would be on their side this time. Solid proof. That was all they needed to completely put Biosyn off the map even before they ended up having to file for Chapter 11. Ben and Morris had both known that this property was at one time owned by InGen, along with dozens of other buildings that Biosyn had bought in the past, but this building was to be the hopeful possibility that the EPA was looking for.  
  
The EPA had kept several InGen documents on all of the buildings, islands, and organizations that were on the InGen listings, and they knew of the old San Diego Park for quite a while longer then Jeff Rossiter could've ever dreamed of knowing it. All Rossiter had to do was buy the property from the Japanese Investors-which the EPA helped them to say yes to selling it- and then Biosyn would be put under instantly. Well, almost instantly. Just buying a property doesn't mean that you're going to do something illegal, but it was a start to getting something concrete.  
  
Leaving the shipping yards behind, Ben came upon a large complex surrounded by fences on all sides. There were men at work everywhere, placing even more large fences around some areas within the complex. It looked a lot like a zoo was being built. Ben was almost certain that this was the place that he was to check out. He wasn't entirely sure, however, until he saw a Biosyn logo on one of the trucks bringing in more supplies.  
  
Ben smiled as he started to get out of his car at the front entrance gates. There were three guards posted at the gate looking at him strangely.  
  
"This is private property sir," one of the guards said. "I'm afraid that you'll have to leave here immediately."  
  
"I'm very sorry about all of this sir," Ben replied smiling. "I'm Mr. Ben Talon with the EPA. I'm here to inspect the conditions of this zoo that you're building. I'm sure you won't mind."  
  
"I have strict orders to not allow anyone into this complex no matter what organization you're from," the guard replied.  
  
"What if I was to tell you that I have a search warrant from the FBI that clearly states that I can come into this complex and look around," Ben asked smiling.  
  
The guard stared at him for a long time and then looked at the three other guards. "Give us just a few minutes to clear this with our boss."  
  
"Thank you," Ben replied. Ben moved away from the gate a little to watch as the three guards stepped into the booth next to the gate. He strained to try and listen to what the three men were talking about, but he was unable to hear anything. All he could do was look at the men's expressions and movements. He then saw one of them pick up a phone and dial in a number.  
  
"Finally, I'm going to get some results," Ben thought to himself. "This Biosyn vs. EPA battle has been going on for far too long. It's about time that we put Biosyn where they belong: behind bars."  
  
The guard hung up the phone and came back out of the booth with the two other guards following behind. "Follow me sir."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The other two guards let the gate up for Ben and he went off down the small roadway with the main guard leading him on down it. The main guard shook Ben's hand before continuing on.  
  
"My name is Chase Jerymane," the guard said.  
  
"It's nice to meet ya," Ben said smiling.  
  
The roadway seemed to be like a normal two lane road, however there was all kinds of equipment everywhere making the walk for Ben and Chase difficult.  
  
"So Mr. Talon," Chase started, obviously trying to create small talk. "What exactly is the EPA looking for here?"  
  
"We just want to make sure that everything is sanitary for the zoo that you're creating," Ben replied, in a matter of fact tone. He needed to appear as a very strict man to this guard. He didn't want to give away that there was more to this investigation then he had revealed. This was Ben's first undercover assignment, and so far he felt that he was doing fine, knock on wood.  
  
Chase nodded, happy with the response. "Mr. Rossiter wasn't pleased to hear that you had shown up without him being here to join in the investigation, but he's a very hard working, honest man that has lots to do. I hope you'll be ok with asking your questions about the place to me. I am in charge of security here after all."  
  
"That's good to know," Ben said smiling. "I believe that I would much rather talk to you anyway. So, tell me, what animals will you be showing here? Underwater animals, African type animals, what?"  
  
"As far as I know, we're going to have some very exotic animals here," Chase replied. "Neither I, nor anyone else that works here right now really know what we'll have. I guess it's some sort of surprise."  
  
"How many people are working here now," Ben asked.  
  
"Well, for now, all we have is about twenty construction workers from Dillon Construction and about six guards. Myself and those other two are daytime guards, and the other three are of course nighttime guards. We try to keep this place air tight during the night, so there's no way that anyone can get in."  
  
"Why are you people so worried about anyone getting in during the night," Ben asked confused.  
  
"Biosyn hasn't always been one of the greatest companies in the United States," Chase replied shaking his head. "They've just recently decided to change their act. A little bit late I think. I've heard that they're very close to going out of business."  
  
"Yes," Ben said shaking his head. "I've heard that as well."  
  
The two men continued on as they neared the entrance to a very huge building at the center of the complex. At the front of the building is a very tropical-looking gate with several places that could hold torches. At the top of the gate are the words "Jurassic Park" in huge letters and in smaller letters are the words "San Diego".  
  
"Jurassic Park San Diego," Ben asked in a confused tone, even though he knew what it really was.  
  
"This complex was at one time owned by an old genetics company called InGen," Chase replied. "You ever heard of them?"  
  
"InGen," Ben asked himself. "I believe so. Didn't they file for Chapter 11 back in the early 90's?"  
  
Chase nodded. "Yep. That's them. They were long time rivals of Biosyn for the greatest time after the break."  
  
Ben stopped confused. "Break?"  
  
Chase turned around. "You didn't know that InGen and Biosyn were at one time the same company?"  
  
"No I didn't," Ben replied shocked. Morris had never told him about this before. Perhaps Morris didn't even know about it. This would be something to ask his partner later. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Absolutely sir," Chase said. "It was during the early development of the company. At the time they were called BioGen."  
  
"BioGen," Ben asked, almost asking himself.  
  
"Yep," Chase replied shaking his head. "They considered themselves Bioengineering Genetics Technology Inc. at the time. That was in the early seventies when the company first began. Mr. Rossiter and Mr. Hammond worked together as C.E.O. and chairman of the company. However, something bad happened and the two men went their separate ways, taking the employees that were loyal to only them. Hammond renamed his company InGen, International Genetics Technology Inc. and remained in Palo Alto. Rossiter however renamed his company Biosyn, Bioengineering Synthesis Technology Inc and moved out to Cupertino. Sounds just like a soap opera to me though."  
  
Ben laughed. "Same here I guess, but why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Well... you see... it's kind of hard to explain. This company has really been going through some hard times, and now buying a property like this is just out of the ordinary.  
  
Ben looked at the back of Chase's head as they continued to walk. "This man has changed his views right before my very eyes. When I first introduced myself," Ben though, "he wasn't even going to let me inside. He probably would've rather shot me in the head, and might have considered it, seeing as which this is Biosyn I'm dealing with. I could get some vital information that I need from this guy."  
  
"How would it be out of the ordinary," Ben asked. "It's just a property."  
  
"Didn't you see that sign back there with the T-Rex, or are you just stupid? I mean no offense, but I've heard some of those old stories about what happened on those islands off the shores of Costa Rica. I'm really worried about Mr. Rossiter. He hasn't been the same since buying this property."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Chase continued the conversation as they both entered a very large arena. The arena looked like that of an old Greek fighting arena or something. That was very unusual for a zoo. "You see, Chapter 11 isn't very far for Biosyn, as I'm sure you already know. Mr. Rossiter was actually ready to settle down and retire for the rest of his life, but when he found out about this property being for sale, that dream was all over."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know why Mr. Rossiter would want to buy this place," Ben asked, finally getting to where he was wanting to go with this conversation.  
  
"Mr. Rossiter has been extremely angry at John Hammond ever since the two companies split," Chase replied. "He still holds a grudge with Hammond even though the man's dead! You see, from what I've found out, Rossiter and Hammond were both working on the JP project together just before the split, and Hammond decided early on into the project that Rossiter wasn't trustworthy and through him out of the company."  
  
"Just like that," Ben asked. "That seems a little weird. Why would Mr. Hammond become so superstitious so suddenly? I don't believe that he would do something like that so quickly without investigating first."  
  
Chase nodded. "That's very true. Another possibility that I've thought about would be that someone betrayed Rossiter. Perhaps Rossiter was planning to steal the JP ideas and make another company of his own just like Biosyn. He must've trusted the wrong person. However, there were a lot of people that were on Rossiter's side like Lewis Dodgson, whom was at the time the chief geneticist for InGen. Henry Wu easily replaced him though. Dodgson wasn't the real problem. It was the thirty-five other employees that left the company following Rossiter and Dodgson."  
  
"This is a lot more confusing then I thought it would be," Ben said shaking his head in dismay.  
  
"What do you mean sir," Chase asked.  
  
"Well... I just came here to check on what this new zoo would be like, but it seems like now you're telling me that there are going to be dinosaurs in this park as the exotic animals that you spoke of."  
  
"It does seem that way." Chase sighed. "So where would you like to start first?"  
  
"Well this arena is a bit weird for a zoo," Ben said. "Even for one that might possibly have dinosaurs."  
  
"This arena was something that was already here when the place was bought," Chase replied. "I don't know what kind of thing that they could possibly do with this arena, but I've heard Mr. Rossiter say himself that this arena may not be here much longer. I guess it will be removed before the park opens to make way for probably another holding area."  
  
"Right," Ben said shaking his head in agreement. Ben looked at his watch. It was 10: 25 A.M. "I've got to get back to the office," Ben thought. "Morris will be expecting me back anytime now." "I'm extremely sorry, but I've really got to cut this investigation short. My partner told me to return to the office in about an hour and it takes almost that long to get back there from here. It was extremely good to meet you Mr. Jerymane. I hope to see you again soon."  
  
Ben shook hands with Chase and started walking off from him. Chase then ran up to Ben and stopped him.  
  
"Please do me a favor and don't tell anyone that it was me that told you all of that information," Chase said.  
  
"Are you afraid of losing your job or something," Ben asked.  
  
"It's not my job I'm concerned with," Chase replied. "It's Rossiter sending some hit men after me is what I'm worried over. Former employees have vanished in the past for treachery for days at a time and turn up dead afterwards."  
  
Ben shook his head. "I understand what you mean. Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me. You chose the right person to talk to. Just leave it to us. We won't let this park happen." Ben smiled and walked away from the man, toward the exit, his car, and his future appointment with Bob Morris. 


	4. Chapter 2: Kirby Enterprises

2. KIRBY ENTERPRISES Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Sunday, July 10, 1999 Enid, Oklahoma  
  
A huge building stood around the small town of Enid, Oklahoma. The sun glistened on the windows of the building as people were bustling in and out of the building at a quick motion. It was noon. Noon, as always, meant lunchtime at Kirby Enterprises. That's why there were people moving around like they were stampeding carabao.  
  
Inside a large room, on the fifth floor of the building, was a man in his late forties sitting behind a messy desk, eating some fast food from McDonalds. He had a mustache and wore a dress shirt and tie.  
  
The desk wasn't the only thing that was messy. The room itself looked like it had been through a hurricane. There were also several boxes littering the room.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. The man put down his cheeseburger and picked up the phone.  
  
"Kirby," the man said into the phone with his mouth full. He then swallowed the food in his mouth and repeated himself. "No I don't want to reconsider your proposal Mr. Mayor! Kirby Enterprises is moving out to San Francisco no matter what you say... Don't you understand sir? This company is too huge to stay in this small town... Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but that's the way things are. Thank you for caring about Kirby Enterprises and I hope you'll have more of our business in the future. Goodbye!"  
  
Paul Kirby slammed the phone and sighed in anger. He looked up to see his secretary, Melissa, standing in the doorframe. She was smiling.  
  
"Don't you just hate that catch phrase," Melissa teased.  
  
"Every time I have to use it," Paul replied smiling.  
  
"The mayor just doesn't want to give up does he," Melissa asked.  
  
"Apparently not," Paul replied. "He never cared about this company a few months ago."  
  
"Well sir," Melissa began, "that's because you weren't planning on moving it all the way out to California until earlier this month. The mayor is just afraid that Enid will lose its visitors and perhaps even some of its residence."  
  
"Well they'll definitely be loosing a lot of the employees from here," Paul said. "By the way, do you have the final listing of who's going to actually move out there with us?"  
  
"It's almost finished sir," Melissa replied. "We were able to get about seventy-five percent of them to agree to move. The rest wouldn't move either because they had children that they didn't want to have to move to a different school, or they just couldn't stand to leave this awful place."  
  
"Well if it's not finished Melissa dear," Paul began, "why aren't you finishing it? That thing needs to be done ASAP."  
  
"See that's why I'm here," Melissa said. "There's someone here to see you. She says she's your wife. I didn't know you were married sir."  
  
Paul sighed. He appeared to become extremely nervous. "Send her in."  
  
"Of course sir," Melissa replied. She walked off and left Paul in the room alone. He turned back to his food and decided to take another bite or two before the pain in his ass came in.  
  
Suddenly a beautiful blond woman in her late thirties came into the room. She seemed quite frantic as she started pacing around the room. Paul didn't seem to notice as he continued to eat.  
  
"Hello Amanda," Paul said. "Haven't seen you in some time. What do you want?"  
  
"Paul," Amanda began angrily, "don't you dare talk to me like that! Can't you tell that I'm panicking here?"  
  
"Why are you panicking," Paul said, now looking at some papers on his desk while he drunk from his coke.  
  
"Paul," Amanda yelled. "Look at me!"  
  
Paul looked up at Amanda and saw how angry she was. "You're serious about all this aren't you?"  
  
"Paul I just got back from Costa Rica," Amanda said.  
  
"Oh how was the trip," Paul said delighted. "I'm sure you took Eric with you, didn't ya? You never let me do anything with him anymore. You do know that's against the law to not let a father spend time with his son and..."  
  
"Paul I didn't come here to listen to one of your damn lectures," Amanda yelled. "Our son is..."  
  
"Oh so now he's our son huh," Paul broke in. Paul stood up and walked over to Amanda. "He hasn't been our son for a whole damn year now! After you decided to bring that guy, what's his name...Ben! That's it. Ben Hildebrand right? After he came into your life, you didn't give a shit if I ever saw Eric again didn't you!"  
  
"Paul will you just..."  
  
"No Amanda! I refuse to listen to you anymore. I call you on the phone once every week to see if I'm going to get to spend some time with my son, but you always tell me that you already have plans for him. You tell me that he's going to spend the night with a friend, or that he's grounded, he has to do his homework, he has a date with some guy, or the one that I personally love the most: Ben wants to do something with him this week! You have some nerve coming here to try and talk to me at my work place, and right in the middle of our moving procedure!"  
  
"Moving procedure," Amanda asked confused and crying her eyes out.  
  
"That's right Amanda," Paul replied. "I'm taking Kirby Enterprises and I'm moving it out to San Francisco."  
  
"You can't do that without my consent," Amanda yelled. "I am part owner of this company! I can't even believe that stupid girl out there that you call a secretary didn't know who I was! I'm the damn CEO of this company!"  
  
"Melissa doesn't know you because she's new here. The fact is this Amanda; you took my son away from me. So I'm taking the company away from you. That's the end of it. I'll take this to court if I have to and then you'll be in huge trouble over the parental custody battle. You'll end up losing Eric for good then. As a matter of fact, I think I'll go ahead and set all of that up so you and Mr. Hildebrand won't have to ever worry about Eric being in the way anymore. I'm sure that he'll be happy for that. I bet he hates Eric."  
  
"He does not! He cares about Eric just as much as you and I do!"  
  
"That's a lie and you know it! I bet that once he found out that Eric was Bi-Sexual he suddenly started to hate him. Ben despises our son and you know it! At least I was supportive of his decision...Now what was the number for my lawyer."  
  
Paul went over to his desk and started going through all of the papers on it. Some he even tossed on the floor. He was extremely pissed now, as he always was when Amanda was ever in front of him or was on the phone with him.  
  
"Paul," Amanda said hysterical. "I'm sorry about all that but..."  
  
"You're sorry," Paul asked in an amazed and sarcastic tone. "You're sorry that you have caused all of this pain for me? You're sorry that I haven't been able to be with my son? You... sorry? I don't think so."  
  
Paul finally found the phone number he was looking for and picked up the phone to start dialing.  
  
"Eric and Ben are trapped on an island filled with genetically engineered dinosaurs," Amanda yelled.  
  
Paul stopped dialing and put the phone down on the receiver. He looked up at her like she was an idiot. "Is that the best you can do? Do you actually think that I'm going to believe that bullshit? Genetically engineered dinosaurs, are you kidding me? I always knew you had an imagination, but this is ridiculous."  
  
"It's true Paul! Don't you remember that story a few years ago? Don't you remember those books that Eric used to read all the time? Those books about dinosaurs still living and chaos theory? Tell me that you remember Paul?"  
  
"I remember that Eric used to read fiction books about all of that, but it was fiction. To be true, it must be found in the nonfiction section. It doesn't take a librarian to know that Amanda."  
  
"Paul, I'm being serious! Those books were only printed to be fiction! Don't you ever get out into the world anymore? Everyone knows of the InGen incident now! Some guy named Richard Levine used to talk about it all the time! There's proof of it Paul!"  
  
"Alright," Paul said. "Say I was to believe you, why is our son on an island filled with those creatures?"  
  
"During our trip in Costa Rica," Amanda began, "Ben decided to take Eric on a Parasailing trip out to one of the nearby islands that was supposed to be inhabited by African Safari animals. That's what Eric said the boatman would be taking them to see. So I said that it would be great for Eric to see some elephants and lions ya know?"  
  
"African Safari in Costa Rica," Paul asked laughed. "Eric always told me that you were dumber then I thought, but I never thought you were that dumb. You actually fell for one of Eric's little pranks, and Ben was stupid enough to go along with it as well. Amanda, if you knew that there were these so called InGen dinosaurs in the world, then why didn't you think about that before you allowed him to go?"  
  
"Dr. Levine never said exactly where the animals were," Amanda replied. "He only said that they still existed."  
  
"Well that makes sense," Paul said shaking his head. "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have thought it really weird that there would be African animals out of their normal climate and on a tropical island."  
  
Paul leaned back in his seat and turned it around to look out the large window outside. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. His only son, whom he hadn't seen in over a year, was trapped on an island with prehistoric animals and the only other human that was there was the one that Paul gave absolutely no trust to. His son was the only person that he had left in this world. He was too old and ugly to ever been able to start over with someone else and create a new family. Eric meant way too much to him for him to just give the poor boy up for dead. He had to do something, but what?  
  
"What are we going to do Paul," Amanda asked, breaking Paul's concentration.  
  
"The only thing that we can do," Paul replied, turning back around to face the woman who he once loved. "We have to get a team together and go to that island."  
  
"Who are we ever going to get to go there," Amanda asked. "There is no one that we could ever ask nicely enough to risk their necks for our son."  
  
"I have a few contacts that would be willing to 'risk their necks' for us," Paul replied.  
  
"But we don't know anything about those animals," Amanda said.  
  
"Don't worry," Paul said. "I'll take care of that. You just go home and get some rest. I'll gather our team and call you when you're needed."  
  
"Alright," Amanda said. "But you'd better remember this. If you go out there without me, I'll find my own way to get there and you won't like who I bring."  
  
Amanda walked out of the office leaving Paul alone again. As soon as she left, Melissa came in the door being pushed by a man wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase.  
  
"You don't have the authorization to see him," Melissa said. "Get going." The man was able to push through her and stood in front of Paul's desk. "Sir, this man doesn't have clearance."  
  
"It's alright Melissa," Paul said. "Let him stay." Melissa left the room huffing angrily. "Now you're not going to hurt me are you Mr..."  
  
"Talon," the man replied. "Ben Talon. I'm with the EPA."  
  
"Listen sir," Paul began, "Kirby Enterprises doesn't have a problem with environmental protection. You have our full support and..."  
  
"No sir," Ben said interrupting Paul. "I'm not here to discuss environmental problems. I was approached by your wife about-"  
  
"Ex-Wife," Paul interrupted.  
  
"Of course sir," Ben said. "I saw her just walk out of here crying so I guess she's already told you the news."  
  
"About my son being on that island in Costa Rica," Paul asked.  
  
"Yes," Ben replied. "And I'm here to tell you that I'm extremely willing to help in the funding of your rescue mission if you'll let me tag along on the trip."  
  
"Why would the EPA what to help Kirby Enterprises on such a dangerous mission," Paul asked.  
  
"Let's just say that there is another company that is going to that island that I need to stop," Ben replied. "It's very confidential right now, but I assure you that you'll know everything you need to know before it's all over."  
  
"You said that you'd be willing to help with the funding," Paul said. "How much help exactly?"  
  
"The Environmental Protection Agency is willing to pay ten thousand dollars to the cause," Ben said smiling.  
  
"Ten thousand dollars would go a long way to hushing the Costa Rican Government," Paul said. "We might be able to get down there if we can pay them off."  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking sir," Ben said. "I don't want to keep you, because it seems that you're very busy here, but I would like to know if you have anyone in mind for this trip yet?"  
  
"Just a few," Paul replied. "I have an old friend that went to Desert Storm. He's a mercenary now along with two other guys out in Montana. I believe those three will be of some help. The rest will have to be researched."  
  
"Might I make a suggestion to you," Ben asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Paul said, obviously not interested. Ben understood, because he was thinking about his son and how much trouble he was in on that island. "I would suggest that you take Dr. Alan Grant."  
  
"Hey I know him," Paul said. "My son has all of his books. He's a world renown Paleontologist if I remember what my son told me about him."  
  
"That's right Mr. Kirby," Ben said smiling. "He has dwelt with those animals before. He would know what to do."  
  
Paul looked up at the man. "So those books were really nonfiction?"  
  
Ben laughed. "Yes, but he didn't want to come off like a lunatic to his public, so he made them fiction novels."  
  
"Then that would mean that we could take that mathematician," Paul said excitedly. "What was his name? Ian Malcolm I believe!"  
  
"I wouldn't recommend him sir," Ben said.  
  
"Well why not," Paul asked.  
  
"Because he's not all there when it comes to being a normal person," Ben replied. "I think he would just get in the way and make a bunch of stupid jokes whenever he got the chance to do so."  
  
"If you say so," Paul replied. "So where do I find Dr. Grant at?"  
  
"He actually works in the same state that your mercenary friends work," Ben replied. "He's in the Snakewater region of Montana."  
  
"Oh," Paul said. "That's a very sad place to be. I believe there's nothing for miles but desert."  
  
"Well it is the best place for a Paleontological dig," Ben said smiling. "Oh, and there's someone down in Costa Rica that might hold promise. He's a friend of Richard Levine. I believe his name is Marty Guitierrez. You might want to consider him. He's an American Biologist."  
  
Paul stood from his desk and walked over to Ben. He shook his hand. "I will. Thank you for coming here, and welcome to the team." Paul left the room with Ben right behind them. The first stage of their expedition was beginning. 


	5. Chapter 3: Old Friends Reunited

3. OLD FRIENDS REUNITED Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Sunday, July 10, 1999 Washington, D.C.  
  
The Brachiosaurus lunged at the Triceratops. It grabbed its foot and whipped it around. They loudly roared at each other in anger. The Triceratops then head-butted the brachiosaur and it fell back. They jumped high into the air and knocked heads. Their tails went flying toward one another, and then the Triceratops dropkicked the Brachiosaur as it feel in the sand. However, out of all this, there was no hint of wounds on their yellow and green skin. The reason for this was because they were plastic.  
  
Young Charlie and B'Elanna Reiman sat next to their trampoline, on a picnic table in their back yard. They had a huge bucket of small dinosaur toys filled with hours of fun for them. They used their pudgy little hands to make the battling dinosaurs run toward each other in a clash. There was a man sitting next to them, who was wearing a brown jacket with a flannel shirt under it. He had graying brown hair that was beginning to recede and a dark brown beard. He also held two other dinosaurs that were not the same as Charlie and B'Ellana's.  
  
"No, no, kids. Those are herbivores. They would never have any need to fight each other at all. They are very peaceful, actually. But see, look at these," the man told them, holding up the two toys he held. "See these are carnivores! They like to fight, especially over food. See this one here is a Tyrannosaurus and he..." Someone else politely cut off the man.  
  
A woman, some years younger than the man, approached with wavy hair. She held a basket of laundry in her right arm. "Um, excuse me, Alan? They're only three. Why don't you wait till they're five," she smiled. The woman was Ellen Sattler Reiman, Alan Grant's former dig site partner.  
  
Ellie Reiman was now happily married to Mark Reiman, who was a Physicist from Berkeley. Before Ellie and Mark had children she spent a lot of time lecturing at Berkeley, or helping Grant out with some digs. When she finally had kids, she decided to settle down for a while and start working on a novel for the local magazine that had to do with a specific species of poisonous plant that existed back during the dinosaur era. This plant was known as Serenna Veriforman. Those plants that were found only in fossil remains had become an interest to several biology specialists for testing possible genetic Rembrandts. They'd hoped to bring this poisonous plant back to life in finding yet another way to save people from diseases like cancer and aids. They were bullshit scientists though. There was no way that a poisonous plant would be able to cure anything, except their need to die at an early age.  
  
"Oh.yeah. Um...sorry," Grant said.  
  
"Mommy the dinosaur man said that dese are herbadores and that dey don't wanna fight each oder," Charlie said.  
  
"He did, did he," Ellie said smiling.  
  
A woman then came out of Ellie's house, with a phone. She was the cleaning lady who helped Ellie with the housework. "Ellie?"  
  
Yeah," Ellie replied turning around.  
  
"They said they couldn't wait any longer," the woman said with her hand over the phone. "Don't you have your book done yet?"  
  
"No.they have to give me more time, I'm on chapter 11 out of 13."  
  
"Oh, I understand. With the kids and all." The cleaning lady ran back into the house.  
  
"What's that all about," Grant asked.  
  
"Oh...nothing important...just a book I'm submitting to a local magazine," Ellie said not wanting to reveal any of the surprises early. "Those geneticist types are really rushing me on it."  
  
"Well...that doesn't surprise me," Grant said. "You have to remember that Dr. Wu in particular wasn't very patient when it came to getting a job done. God rest his sole."  
  
Ellie laughed at Grant's remark as she then heard a car door slam, and saw her husband, Mark Reiman, approach them. He was well suited, sporting a business outfit and carrying a brown leather briefcase.  
  
"Oh, hey honey," Ellie said. She kissed Mark, and then proceeded to introduce him to Grant. "Mark, honey this is Dr. Grant, Alan, Mark."  
  
"I've heard a lot about you Mark. Nice to meet you after all this time," Grant said.  
  
"Well, Dr. Grant I've heard tons about you as well, and it's a very great honor to me to meet you in person," Mark said.  
  
"Thank you," Grant said smiling. He felt a little uneasy. He'd known Ellie for years and her and Mark had been married for four years and Grant still had yet to meet Mark. Grant even felt uneasy being around Ellie, for they had tried dating for a little while, and things just didn't work out between the two of them. Grant was just very nervous right then.  
  
"Daddy the dinosaur man told us dat dese are herbadores," B'Elanna said.  
  
"I may not know much about dinosaurs but, yes, he's correct," Mark said.  
  
"Did you ever study any paleontology," Grant asked.  
  
"No, but look who I live with," Mark replied smiling.  
  
"Okay, okay, that's enough, let's go inside, I'll make dinner," Ellie said smiling. She led the two men and the two children into the beautiful Washington house. The house was white and three stories. There was a white picket fence around the house. That was what Ellie always wanted. A nice husband, some kids, and a white picket fence. Grant was able to provide the first one, but only when he wasn't busy. The second one would be possible cause Grant loved kids, but the third would be impossible. He liked living in Montana, where his digs were. That's where his life was. Plus, he wasn't even sure if he'd ever be able to stand having another wife, because his first died many years ago. Grant shook those thoughts away and entered the beautiful house.  
  
* * *  
  
Alan Grant was standing at a birdcage, holding a snack cracker. A parakeet was standing on its support beam, looking very stuck up. "Jack.jack.say my name Jack.say 'Alan.' 'Alan.'," Grant said.  
  
"Alan it's been almost five years," Ellie implied.  
  
"Yeah," Grant replied.  
  
"Well come over and have a seat."  
  
Grant walked over to the bar table, as Ellie and Mark situated themselves on the opposite side.  
  
"So.hey, I told you that Mark works for the state department now, didn't I," Ellie said.  
  
"Yes you did, that's very good Mr. Reiman. What do you do exactly," Grant asked.  
  
"Well.if I told you.I'd have to kill you," Mark replied with a smile.  
  
"Somehow, I just knew that statement was going to be said," Grant said smiling.  
  
"Nah. Actually they have me just doing regular problem solving. Being a Physicist is not the easiest job in the world," Mark said. "Buildings.roads.you know. Stuff to make taxes go up more has to be determined by my calculations."  
  
"That's great to hear," Grant said. "I bet you get real good money for that."  
  
"Oh, hell yeah. A whole lot more then I was being paid at Berkeley. They offered me twenty thousand dollars more a year then I was being paid before when I was just a teacher. Don't get me wrong. I love kids. They were great to work with in school, but to be able to get out in the field and do the work that I majored in is a great opportunity for me."  
  
"Oh, I definitely understand. Especially now."  
  
"How do you mean," Mark asked.  
  
"Well," Grant said, "ever since my new book came out on the market, it's been hard to even have one lecture without everyone in the room wanting to ask questions about Jurassic Park. It's not even completely my fault. If Richard Levine had kept his mouth shut. But I know what you mean. I'd much rather be out at a dig finding fossils then sitting in a classroom teaching. That's just not me."  
  
"It never has been," Ellie implied smiling.  
  
"Well, you take what you can get," Grant said smiling.  
  
"So tell me," Mark started, "how was it to actually be inside a Velociraptor nest?" Mark was one of the only people that Ellie had trusted to tell about what happened on Isla Nublar. Grant didn't like that she'd told him, but he went along with it anyway. Every now and then, he just had to get out his feelings on it all.  
  
"It was something else," Grant replied nodding. "I've never seen such organization between a species in my life. I couldn't understand how such a violent species like raptors could've had such order between themselves. It was amazing. What Ellie and I, along with a lawyer named Donald Gennaro, saw was just unbelievable. They seemed almost like an old Indian tribe of some kind. Raptors are intelligent creatures. I'll give them that much, but they sure had a hard time realizing that three humans were in their home."  
  
Ellie laughed. "Very true. I'm just glad they didn't though. Gennaro would've pissed his pants then."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he did anyway," Grant said.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the sound of a child crying. Ellie got up, but was seated back down by Mark, who stood.  
  
"Actually um, you guys.you guys can catch up," Mark said.  
  
"Thanks honey," Ellie said.  
  
Mark walked off into a hallway. Grant watched him walk off. "I approve," he said leaning forward. They both exchanged smiles.  
  
"Yeah," Ellie replied. "He's been great."  
  
"I'd say so," Grant said. "I'd have never been able to provide a house as beautiful as this."  
  
"Doesn't Hammond's Foundation still fund your digs," Ellie asked.  
  
"No," Grant replied shaking his head. "They stopped doing that a year ago. I believe they hate me or something."  
  
"Well," Ellie said smiling. "Why wouldn't they after your new book you were talking about before, telling all about our experience on Nublar."  
  
"Yeah," Grant chuckled. "And then that bastard Malcolm ripped me off and wrote one himself. Hell, his was longer then mine, and just because he's went to another island. Yee-haw for him."  
  
"Have you talked to Ian recently," Ellie asked.  
  
"Ellie... hunny," Grant said shaking his head. "I haven't talked to that annoying man since the trip on Nublar ended."  
  
"Has he ever tried to get a hold of you?"  
  
"Oh, hell yeah. I can't get any sleep some nights, because he calls me in the late hours of the night, wanting to know some shit about me helping him and Richard Levine with some big scientific investment of theirs."  
  
"Oh I heard of that," Ellie said. "Ian came and told me all about it. They both have a really great plan of putting Chaos Theory and Paleontology together. I think they're going to call it Pale chaos. I told him that if they ever needed my help, I'd be more then willing to."  
  
"You're such a forgiving person Ellie. I would've never forgiven him for what he said about your legs. That man is a nuisance."  
  
Ellie smiled. "You never change Alan... so, who are you working with now."  
  
"Trying to change the subject huh? Ok. Well, I met a college student at the University of Maryland who was extremely interested in Velociraptors. Billy was also very skilled in bone scraping. You know.he's very careful. I couldn't have hired a better man. Also, I hired Cheryl Logan, who is a great computer technician. And you know me and those things."  
  
"Is she.?" Ellie asked hopefully.  
  
"If you are thinking like I.think.you are," Grant said. "No, I believe her and Elliot are taking a liking to each other. Elliot is our other technician. This could be bad.but they are both astonishing workers."  
  
"That's good.I'm glad you are getting this extra help," Ellie said sighing. She'd hoped that Alan had been able to move on with his love life, but his was a hard one to be in control of and it never seemed to work out for him." Anyway... so... anything new?  
  
"Ellie. listen. I'm not sure how you can take this. but..."  
  
"But.?"  
  
"Ellie, our theories about raptor intelligence. what they were capable of. we weren't even close," Grant said.  
  
"Tell me," Ellie said.  
  
"Ellie, remember the sounds they made?"  
  
"I try not to," Ellie replied shivering at the thought of having to remember those horrible animals that almost killed her on Isla Nublar.  
  
"Remember when Tim was saying that, when he and Lex were in the kitchen, how the raptors made very high pitch squawks, then immediately another one showed up?"  
  
"Yes. but we knew that they called one another for help."  
  
"No Ellie, you don't understand," Grant said. "They could talk to each other. in ways we couldn't possibly image."  
  
"Go on," Ellie said.  
  
"Well if my theory proves true. no . I know it's true."  
  
Grant paused. Ellie was in shock about all of this. She couldn't believe what Grant was telling her. If she was thinking the same thing he was, it could've been a big deal.  
  
"Ellie. they were smart," Grant said. "They were smarter than dolphins or whales, they were smarter than primates."  
  
Jack the parrot suddenly butted into the conversation. "Bullshit," the colorful parrot said.  
  
Grant and Ellie exchanged twisted glances.  
  
"Now I know I didn't teach him that," Grant said pointing at the bad parrot.  
  
"Remember when you dropped the television remote in the toilet," Ellie said folding her arms.  
  
"Oh," Grant said. Looking back on it, Grant remembered that he was watching the NBA playoffs with the LA Lakers and the Charlotte Hornets, and he had to go to the bathroom during it and accidentally took the remote in there. He then somehow dropped the remote in the toilet when he got shocked about a rat that he saw moving around. Grant smiled as he remembered cussing himself and the parrot hearing all of it would've been very possible.  
  
"Anyway. Alan. and these things are still here. on Sorna . right?" Ellie remembered Malcolm telling her all about Isla Sorna and what he'd saw on the island. What had given her particular interest were the Carnotaurs and their ability to camouflage themselves. It was an interesting theory that she and Grant had tried to put to fact, but was rejected by the Museum of Natural History as well as several of their other theories that they produced out of the blue after they returned from Nublar. Since the Costa Rican Government and InGen silenced them they couldn't tell anyone that their theories were true fact.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"If only you could prove that they are such a threat."  
  
"No, Grant said. "This world is filled with too many Hammonds."  
  
* * *  
  
Outside, Grant started up his car, and the automatic seat belt fastened. Grant looked up at Ellie, who was standing next to the car door.  
  
"Alan, you know. if you ever need anything. even the smallest thing. don't be hesitant in using our number," Ellie said. "You know you are more than welcome. I'll be there for you."  
  
"Thank you," Grant said.  
  
"Don't be afraid to evolve Alan Grant," Ellie said smiling at the older man. "Sometimes evolving means changing your views on things that happen and scientific discovery is all a part of that, even if it has to do with genetic cloning."  
  
Grant smiled in return. "Okay."  
  
"I just want you to know. you will always be the best hon." They exchanged an odd look.  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Ellie, just don't worry about it," Grant said. "We just weren't compatible."  
  
"Alan, I really wish it wasn't this way."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose I feel the same." Grant threw his car into drive.  
  
"I mean it," Ellie said. "You are still and always will be the best."  
  
Grant smiled. "The last of my breed." With those words he pulled out of the Reiman's driveway, and Ellie watched him drive away. Tears streamed down her face, very slowly.  
  
"Always the best," Ellie said as she walked back into the house very slowly, with tears in her eyes. She hated that her and Grant had gotten closer then ever after the Isla Nublar incident. They had gotten so close that she had considered breaking her engagement to Mark, but they had eventually realized that they just weren't going to be possibly able to keep a relationship intact, and Ellie hated every bit of it.  
  
Ellie walked back into the house to see Mark sitting back down at the table.  
  
"Well," Mark said, "he left in a hurry."  
  
"Yeah," Ellie replied. "He had to get on back to Montana. He's got a lecture tomorrow at the University. So, what was wrong?"  
  
"B'Elanna wanted some milk," Mark replied.  
  
"Oh," Ellie sat back down.  
  
"Are you ok," Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ellie replied shaking her head. "It's just been a long time since I've seen Alan. Listen, there's something I'm going to tell you that I never thought I'd be able to."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You remember that we were engaged for a long time before we got married right?"  
  
"Of course. We wanted to make sure that it was the right thing for the both of us. I remember that while I was at one of my conferences in Berkeley, you had that trip to Isla Nublar and was stuck down in Costa Rica for quite awhile before they'd let you come back to the states..."  
  
"And even then I didn't come back for a little longer, because I wanted to make sure that Ian Malcolm was going to be ok. So did everyone else that survived the return from Nublar. There wasn't many of us, but we were all there."  
  
"I know all of this already," Mark said smiling. "What is it that you need to tell me that I don't already know?"  
  
"Checking on Dr. Malcolm wasn't the only reason why I was staying down there hunny. When Alan and I were on Nublar together, we experienced some things that I could've only imagined in my worst nightmares. However, something happened when there that caused me to see something in Alan that I'd never saw before, because he was my teacher and it just didn't seem right to be feeling those things for someone about sixteen years older then me. I was twenty-four at the time and he was forty."  
  
"Are you saying that you wanted to stay down there to see if there was any way that the two of you could possibly ever be a good couple," Mark asked confused.  
  
"Yes," Ellie replied. "I know I should've told you sooner, but I just couldn't ever find the right time to do so. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok dear," Mark said leaning over to take Ellie's hand. "I understand. I'm just glad that we ended up together."  
  
"So am I," Ellie replied smiling. "So am I."  
  
The two leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. Ellie smiled as they continued to passionately kiss from across the table. 


	6. Chapter 4: The Biosyn Corporation

4. THE BIOSYN CORPORATION Based from early scripting for the movie The Lost World: Jurassic Park by  
Michael Crichton  
  
Sunday, July 10, 1999 Cupertino, California  
  
The main office of the Biosyn Corporation of Cupertino, California gleamed in the sunlight. Several people were walking around on the exterior of the building, while others stood around talking. Everyone was wearing expensive looking business suits. Biosyn was a genetics company that based most of their work off of other people's accomplishments, and secret testing, like what was done in Chile.  
  
Ed James sat in his car staring at the building and watching all of the people. He sighed trying to get over his nervousness.  
  
James had worked for the Biosyn Corporation for several years, but his greatest achievements were made when he was a spy for former corporate chairman, Lewis Dodgson. He had been asked to do a lot of research dealing with people that were involved with InGen, the rival company of Biosyn, for quite a long time before they filed for Chapter 11. Most of what he was looking for was dealing with InGen's little project called Jurassic Park. However, Dodgson was presumed dead when he didn't return to his boat during his trip to Isla Sorna. He was trying to get dinosaur eggs to take back to the mainland for the company's CEO, Jeff Rossiter.  
  
That was the man that James had a meeting with today. James didn't have much action in the company after Dodgson died. Dodgson was the one person that he had a lot of spying jobs with, although they were mainly about InGen or those precious dinosaurs of his.  
  
However, Jeff Rossiter had recently decided to acquire his assistance with some people named Paul and Amanda Kirby. Rossiter had heard rumors of a possible expedition that was going to be made by Kirby Enterprises of Enid, Oklahoma. Kirby Enterprises was an extremely large corporation to be set in such a small place like Enid, but that didn't matter to the Kirby family. However, Rossiter had heard rumor that they had been planning to move the company to San Francisco, but that was still only rumor.  
  
James had found out some interesting information about the Kirby's. What he'd found was that they were planning to go on a rescue mission to save their son and a man named Ben Hildebrand. It appeared that the two ended up on Isla Sorna after a parasailing incident. James knew that Rossiter would want to take this chance to strike and go to Sorna himself to attempt to do what Dodgson had been unable to accomplish. However, the fact was that he had only taken George Baselton and Howard King with him, which meant that a mission like that needed more people and bigger equipment then Dr. Dodgson had.  
  
Ed James finally decided to get out of his car where he stood 5'10 wearing a brown suit and tie. He walked into the main building and forward, toward the briefing room where he would have his meeting with Jeff Rossiter and several other important board members on Biosyn's staff.  
  
The secretary at the front desk greeted him. "Hello, Mr. James. The meeting has already begun. They're at the other end of the hall."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He continued to walk as he thought to himself that he was sure that there would be an interesting conversation to bring to Rossiter's attention. He also hoped he'd be rewarded greatly.  
  
* * *  
  
Ed James stepped into the briefing room to see several boardroom executives sitting at the table in the center of the room. At the front of the table, Jeff Rossiter stood and smiled.  
  
"Everyone," Rossiter said still smiling. "This is our man. I'd like to introduce you all to Mr. Ed James. He's been a spy for us for many years and a good one at that."  
  
James swallowed and walked forward to the end of the table where he faced Biosyn's CEO in the face.  
  
"The information I have for you Mr. Rossiter," James whispered, "was hard to get...because the Kirby adults were first, hard to find and secondly, not very talkative." James paused and took a breath trying to get his information straight. "To put things simple, Paul and Amanda Kirby are planning a trip to Isla Sorna or Site B, the second dinosaur infested island that was formally owned by InGen, and now controlled by The Costa Rican Government. The reason for their trip is simply to save their son and a friend of theirs that ended up trapped on the island after a parasailing incident. They'll be leaving in a few days. That is all I have at this time, Mr. Rossiter." James sat down, in the seat beside Rossiter's, with a very nervous look on his face.  
  
Jeff Rossiter continued to stand smiling. "Now is the time that we must strike," Rossiter said turning back to the boardroom members. "Ever since Lewis Dodgson went to Isla Sorna, this corporation has been falling to pieces. We have watched our stock drop from ninety-four and a half to seventeen flat with no good end in sight. And all along, we have held the truth about a significant product asset that we could have safely harvested and displayed for profit. Enormous profit. Enough money to wipe out four years of lawsuits and unpleasant infighting. Enough to not only send our stock back to where it was, but to double it. Think of all the money that we had to pay to the families of George Baselton, Howard King, and Eddie Carr, whom of which wasn't even on the team Dodgson took. The fact is we have to get something to help us get Biosyn back to where it was four years ago and fast. I move that we go to Isla Sorna and take some of the animals... so we'll be able to get Biosyn back on its feet."  
  
Heads went from side to side all in the room. Everyone was shocked to be hearing all of this.  
  
Rossiter smiled knowing exactly what to say next. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking haven't we tried way too many times already to get InGen's technology that actually should belong to us? We tried Dennis Nedry, buying the company, buying the islands, and finally sending Lewis Dodgson to Site B to take eggs. Yes, all of those ideas failed. However, just yesterday I got word from the Japanese investors, which helped John Hammond start InGen, were planning on selling some interesting property in San Diego. I didn't even know about this place. It seems Hammond was originally going to have Jurassic Park in San Diego instead of on an island in Costa Rica. It appears that the Japanese believe that if they sale that property that nothing bad will come from it. I bought this property under a secret allies just in case. I didn't want them to realize that I was with Biosyn. And we now have exactly the place to put the wonderful animals. Tell me what you think about all of this. If you are with me show your approval by raising your right hand."  
  
Hands went up all over the room slowly as everyone agreed that it was a good idea to do anything to get Biosyn back in shape.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," Rossiter said smiling. "We'll have news for you in three days."  
  
All of the executives left the room, Rossiter, and Ed James behind.  
  
James stood up and started helping Rossiter get his papers together. "That was an amazing speech sir. Very moving."  
  
"Thank you," Rossiter replied. "Listen, I'm going to need help getting a team together to make this all work. I already have to deal with Ajay Sidahu. I hate that poacher. He's the most annoying one in the world, but he said that he'd do his best to get the great white hunter named Roland Tembo."  
  
"He knows that guy," James asked.  
  
"They're best friends," Rossiter replied. "You know Dr. Evan Baker don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir," James replied. Why?"  
  
"I want you to get him. We need a Paleontologist on the trip and he seems like the only one that I would ever be able to seriously trust."  
  
"I'm curious about something," James stated.  
  
"What's that," Rossiter replied.  
  
"Why are you planning on going at the same time that the Kirby's show up," James asked. "That may not be too smart. Dr. Dodgson went at the same time that Ian Malcolm's team went there. I'm really not sure it's a wonderful idea to be doing this now."  
  
"Well," Rossiter said, "I've had little time to prepare for anything, but I'm going to have those animals, Kirby's or no Kirby's. I've got to get this team together quickly and get on out there. We have the old San Diego Park now and we can do anything we want with it. I want that park up and running ASAP. Biosyn needs the money bad."  
  
"We still need to plan ahead," James said. "I would be much happier without predators lurking around the city of San Diego."  
  
"Are you crazy," Rossiter asked James, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I have no plans in getting any of the carnivores, unless it's a Procompsognathus. I heard they were really good at clearing away dinosaur shit."  
  
"Oh. Well, you should still work on the park in San Diego before rushing into things."  
  
"We have no choice. Time isn't on our side. Do you have any idea how close we are to filing for Chapter 11? I do not want to see my company go down just like InGen did. John Hammond was a failure and it was his fault for breaking up our company. I'm not going to end up being one myself. We also have to deal with the EPA. They've been spying on us. Someone that worked on the InGen case a few years back is trying to mess in our business now as well. They seem to believe it very strange that our company bought that old property from the InGen investors. I have reason to believe that someone from the EPA will be sent with the Kirby's team and I want that man found and killed. So you can see that we must leave as soon as possible."  
  
"We," James asked with wide eyes.  
  
Rossiter sighed. "I will need your help on the island."  
  
"Why," James asked.  
  
"Because you are one of the few people that I can trust anymore. I don't know who's going on this expedition with me and I just want to make sure that I have at least one person that I can trust. Can I count on you?"  
  
James thought long and hard about what to say. Dodgson, King, and Baselton had all died on that island. He wasn't sure what he'd expect there and really didn't want to find out.  
  
"I'll pay you extremely handsomely," Rossiter smiled. "I'll even make sure that you get some of the profit out of my San Diego Park. What do ya say?"  
  
James continued to think about what he was going to say. He didn't need to be getting in any danger. He was just a spy and not the adventure type. However, his family needed the money. They were having a hard time paying the bills lately and could use the help. His wife and kids would be so proud of him for bringing so much money home just for being a part of the expedition to find cloned dinosaurs.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it."  
  
Rossiter smiled largely. "Good choice." The man then shook the spy's hand and left the room and Ed James behind.  
  
'This is such a bad idea,' James thought to himself. 'Why do I always get myself cault up in all of this stuff?' 


	7. Second Iteration and Chapter 5: The Lect...

SECOND ITERATION  
  
"New involvements of evil forces make chaotic drawings more in depth with  
the understandings of danger to come."  
  
IAN MALCOLM  
  
5. THE LECTURE Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Monday, July 11, 1999 Helena, Montana  
  
Alan Grant stood at the podium in front of a large audience in the college auditorium of The Montana State University. To the left of him was a table covered with fossils from Velociraptors with labels on them for display. They were skull fragments, feet claws, and other smaller bones like fragments of backbones and spinal columns. The lecture supervisor sat to the right of him, just staring. She was a tall, black lady wearing a business type coat and skirt. Her name was Naomi Blackburn.  
  
Grant had worked and lectured at Montana State for many long years, mainly out on the field digging and researching on the newest finds of dinosaurs. About a year ago, Grant had gone to Paris to lecture on findings stating that Tyrannosaurs were scavengers in their time. However, Grant soon realized that his findings were correct...too correct. The people he worked with in Paris became very superstitious of him (for they were about everything anyway) so he returned to Montana shortly afterwards, going back to his famous dig site where he found a lot of herbivore nesting grounds and some small findings of Velociraptors. There wasn't many items found that dealt with raptors, except for the occasional bone or too. They hardly ever recovered a full raptor skeleton. They had however recently found another complete raptor skeleton. This was the first since 1989. That's right... it had been ten years since another raptor was found. A very saddening thing for Grant, and it also made him feel extremely terrible that Ellie was no longer working at the dig site to enjoy the find as well.  
  
Now Grant was relaxed, standing at the podium, looking out at all of the people waiting for him to continue his lecture. He was holding a piece of skeleton in his hand as he began to conclude his lecture.  
  
"-and so by studying these air sacks and hollows of the Velociraptor skull, scientists and paleontologists alike can conclude that raptors were capable of advanced vocalizations that could put in them in tribal groups with social status. This is why it is very likely that they were the smartest species to ever roam our planet," Grant concluded.  
  
Everyone in the room was silent. Somewhere playing with their hair, others doodling in their notebooks, and still others picking on their fingernails. None of them were paying attention that was for sure. None of them cared about Grant, his lecture, the lovely Naomi, or his amazing new findings. To them, dinosaur's fossils were no more then a piece of rock found in the earth. Ten years ago they would have been fascinated and found it interesting. But now, all they were interested in was seeing the dinosaurs for real, up close and personal.  
  
And that was why Grant's whole life was going down the drain. That was also why his dig sites had to move to different locations every three months. They were frequently running out of money, and after InGen stopped funding them, they were at a lose as to what to do. For a long time, another genetics company called Biosyn funded them. Grant knew that all they were really after was information about Jurassic Park, but Grant always resisted it and also took their funding at the same time. Grant was very conniving when need be. He would tell the represenitive of the company, Ed James, that as soon as they gave them the funding for the next few months that he'd tell them what they wanted to know. Biosyn would hold up their end of the bargain, but Grant would continue to hold it all off by saying that he had amnesia or something else. Eventually, Biosyn became tired of this pattern and stopped funding Grant's digs, leaving them with very little money to continue working with.  
  
Jurassic Park was really the only reason that people came to his lectures. In a way he blamed Ian Malcolm for everything that happened. If Malcolm hadn't told that nosy little asshole, Richard Levine, about the islands- Grant's life would still be normal. People would come to his lectures for the bones. Malcolm had caused Levine to find out about the InGen dinosaurs, and then Levine went off and told every other person he saw about them. Grant despised Levine and he knew it. That's why Levine never went anywhere near him since he'd first meet him at that conference in Peking that Grant had wished he'd never went to. All it was, was a bunch of oriental people trying to understand dinosaurs better by getting the best Paleontologists around to teach it to them. Grant had always joked around saying that they must've been tired of Godzilla chasing them and destroying their cities.  
  
Nobody had obviously realized that Grant had concluded. So he put his mouth to the microphone again. "Thank you," he nodded sourly. Everyone suddenly straightened in their seats and clapped, which was not wholeheartedly. Naomi Blackburn stood and approached the stand.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Grant, for coming," she acknowledged. Grant nodded. There was a long pause, not sure what to say next. "Now are there any questions," she asked finally. At that, everyone became excited and every single hand in the room bolted up into the air. Grant rolled his eyes and sighed. He took the microphone out of its stand and held it in his hands and paced back and forth.  
  
"Now do any of you have questions that don't concern Jurassic Park," Grant smirked. Several hands slowly went down. However about half the room still had their hands up. "Or any that aren't about Site B . . . which, if I might add, I haven't ever been too," he said irritated. Every single hand came down with the exception of only two hands that were left raised. "Please, how about you," Grant gestured to the young man. The lady with her hand up kept hers in the air.  
  
The microphone handler walked down the isle and gave it to the young student. "Yes, Dr. Grant. Now what do we need to care about your findings, or studies, or to even speculate over them. After all, the scientists push the government for exception. They can just go to Isla Sorna and see for themselves what has happened to the dinosaurs and what they are capable of, right?" he implied.  
  
Grant shook his head. "Let me make this very clear to all of you and I want you to listen," Grant said. "What John Hammond and InGen created are only theme park monsters, nothing more, and nothing less. The true dinosaurs and our discovery about them are in the earth. And that is how scientists truly study the leviathans of our past. And I will speak for myself when I say that no force on earth or in heaven will get me to that island," Grant gestured. "One doesn't go onto that island in hopes of finding only beautiful animals that everyone will enjoy to see. There are monsters of pure evil and terror on that island that you could only imagine. You must understand that what I went through on Isla Nublar was something that I don't want to ever hear happening to any of you."  
  
The man shook his head and sat back down, clearly disappointed.  
  
Grant turned to the lady with her hand still raised. "Yes?"  
  
The microphone handler again moved, now going over to the lady. "Yes Doctor," the lady said standing up. "Whatever became of the Rembrandts of the living Procompsognathus specimen that Dr. Alice Levin sent to you? Did any proof ever come back stating that it really was a real Compy?"  
  
Grant smiled. "Alice Levin... I haven't heard that name in a long time. Actually it ended up being just another of those monsters from InGen. It was all in the report from Donald Gennaro if you'd like to check it out."  
  
The lady nodded, and everyone in the Auditorium hesitantly got up to leave.  
  
Grant shook his head and stepped down from the podium. Naomi Blackburn smiled and shook Grant's hand. "That was a marvelous lecture, Dr. Grant."  
  
"Thank you," Grant replied. "You have a lot to handle with these Paleontology majors."  
  
"Oh believe me," Naomi said smiling. "Not everyone here is a Paleontology major."  
  
"What do you mean by that," Grant asked.  
  
Naomi sighed and came closer to Grant. "Well, an anonymous student somehow hacked into several popular websites on the Internet and passed everywhere that you'd be lecturing here today."  
  
"So that's why the Auditorium was so packed," Grant said shaking his head.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Naomi replied. "I'm so sorry about all this doctor. We'll do our best to make sure to find our hacker and stop that from happening again."  
  
"That would be very good of you," Grant said smiling. "This Jurassic Park stuff is really getting on my nerves."  
  
"I don't blame you." Naomi smiled, making Grant feel a little uncomfortable. "You know... Dr. Grant... I've admired you for quite a long time and-"  
  
"Ms. Blackburn," Grant interrupted. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but I'm not ready to start dating anyone just yet. There's a problem with it right now."  
  
"Oh," Naomi said feeling embaraced. "I'm sorry doctor."  
  
"That's quite alright," Grant replied smiling. "Perhaps if I get to feeling different about this, I'll give ya a call."  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
Grant then took his coat and fedora and stepped away from Naomi and started for the exit to the building. However, as he was walking toward the back door-he always took the back door to keep the students and press from asking him ridiculous questions- he saw someone come through the door wearing an extremely nice suit and tie. This man looked very familiar to Grant, but he couldn't put a name to the face. The man smiled and shook Grant's hand.  
  
"Hello Dr. Grant," the man said. "I'm not sure if you remember me, but my name is Bob Morris of the EPA."  
  
Now Grant could recall him. "Oh, yes. I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't remember." Bob Morris had gone to Grant's dig in Snakewater just days before Grant and Ellie went to Isla Nublar. Morris had actually come to talk to him about InGen and the strange goings-on that they were into. However, Grant didn't heed what the two men discussed, and went along with one of John Hammond's proposals just minutes after Morris had left the dig site. That was what had gotten Grant in extreme trouble and he'd found himself running from dinosaurs along with Ellie and several other people.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Dr. Grant," Morris said. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been fine," Grant replied. "How about you?"  
  
"Oh, about the same here really." Morris seemed, to Grant, a little disturbed or perhaps in a hurry to get somewhere.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about," Grant asked getting to the point.  
  
"I see that you already know what I want," Morris replied smiling. "That's fine. You see, after what we'd heard about what Biosyn did on Isla Sorna, we've been watching them very closely."  
  
"Why should an environment agency care about Biosyn now? The law enforcement agencies are dealing with them."  
  
"Well, since InGen's little disaster, we've been keeping tabs on everyone that has ever been involved with the incidents on either island. I could tell you anything that you'd like to know about anyone. Just to prove that to you Dr. Grant, I know of your failed relationship with Ellie and of your..."  
  
"Ok! Ok! I get your point. Let's get back to the subject you came to talk to me about... So, was any evidence ever discovered penning Biosyn to what happened?"  
  
Morris shook his head slowly. "Nope. It's very sad. Apparently the families of anyone that was killed on Sorna were bribed to be quite. All of the proof we have is that of Ian Malcolm and the other survivors of that expedition. We tried to send some operatives to the island to investigate, but of course the Costa Rican Government wouldn't allow us to do so, seeing as which it's private property and in their waters. But Biosyn may now be trying to do something new."  
  
"What would they try to do now," Grant asked. "Isn't it about time that they closed down?"  
  
"It won't be much longer, but their CEO made a very interesting buy just yesterday believe it or not. Apparently he bought a piece of land in San Diego that at one time belonged to InGen."  
  
Grant shrugged his shoulders. "InGen had dozens of buildings and other properties in California. That doesn't really surprise me."  
  
"That's true, and this isn't the first property that Biosyn has bought that once belonged to InGen. They've even bought some of the old amber mines that belonged to InGen. This property, however, was checked out by my partner just a few hours ago, while I was still trying to find you, and there is an old park there that was at one time going to be the actual location for Jurassic Park."  
  
Grant laughed. "You must be kidding. If that were so, Hammond, or someone else, would've told us about it."  
  
Morris shook his head in dismay. "This place was made long before the park on Isla Nublar was ever thought of. Hammond, however, decided in the end to make the park far away where there wouldn't be the EPA, FBI, CIA, ect., to find everything about his little project out. So, they left the facility unused, unfinished, and hidden. It took my partner quite a while to find the place apparently."  
  
"What should this all matter to me or anyone else for that matter?"  
  
"I'll make it simple for you doctor, Biosyn is expected to file for Chapter 11 in a matter of months. Why would they buy this property from the old Japanese Investors for InGen if they were going to have to be going out of business soon?"  
  
"My God," Grant said in shock. "You don't think that they're planning on going to Isla Sorna, yet again, to take animals back to the mainland do you?"  
  
"That was my first guess," Morris replied.  
  
"Well then," Grant said, "you'll have to do something about it. Send some people to the island and stop them!"  
  
"There's no way to get them there without angering the Costa Rican Government. With all of the problems that the U.S. has been having with other countries lately, I don't think it would be a good idea to make Costa Rica mad."  
  
"That's true. What do you suggest be done?"  
  
"There isn't much that can be done, but I have an idea for you to think about. I'd like for you to go to Isla Sorna secretly with some of my people disguised as researchers, and stop Biosyn from what evil deeds they have planned."  
  
"Absolutely not," Grant said. "If you had been here for my lecture you would've known the answer to that question already. I'm leaving."  
  
"Won't you at least consider the idea," Morris asked.  
  
"No," Grant replied. "Why don't you try to get Ian Malcolm to go? He's been to Sorna before. You'll love being around him."  
  
"Did you know that InGen and Biosyn were, at one time, one company," Morris asked.  
  
Grant turned back around in mid-walk. "What?"  
  
"Back in the early seventies the company was originally BioGen," Morris replied. "The company split just a little before the first park ideas were made up. Several people left Hammond to follow Jeff Rossiter and Lewis Dodgson. Doesn't that even at all interest you to look into this more?"  
  
"No. I refuse to ever be involved with those dinosaurs again." Grant turned and walked out of the building, leaving Bob Morris staring in shock. The world would be doomed if he couldn't get Grant to reconsider somehow. However, he already had another way to get this done. Kirby Enterprises was going to Isla Sorna, and Morris was going to make sure that Grant was on that flight to Sorna with the Kirby's and Morris' partner, Ben Talon. 


	8. Chapter 6: The Mercenaries

6. THE MERCENARIES Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Monday, July 11, 1999 Choteau, Montana  
  
It was scorching hot. Brown mountains stood behind flat desert with a few shrubs. There was a cloudless, afternoon sky. There was a slight breeze, but it was hardly enough to cool anyone down. In the middle of all this, a concrete pad was placed with scraps of old, run down machines and machine parts. It seemed to be completely deserted.  
  
One of the huge planes in this graveyard of machines was half torn open and completely run down. A man in a blue mechanic's outfit strolled back and forth from the shade of this plane, salvaging old machine parts. He was Huford Udesky, a man of about fifty and had a round nose with an orange mustache under it. If he hadn't gone so bald just yet, it would be easier to tell that he was a redhead.  
  
In the corner of the vehicle he stood in what was a pile of weapons, some small, some medium, and yet others huge. His wrinkled brow sweat from the immense heat. It was always hot in this area of Montana and Udesky hated every bit of it. It wished that he could move somewhere else, but his business, life, family, and friends were all in this one location, so the climate wasn't all that bad.  
  
Suddenly, there was a catchy ring from his belt. He quickly put his hand down and picked up a yellow Nokia cellular phone. He pressed the talk button. "Udesky," he said into the phone. "Oh hello, sir. How are you?... I'm just fine," Udesky conversed with the person on the phone. He stood up and walked outside of the plane to see what was happening.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside the cockpit of a trashed up airplane, Nash Standish, a black man of forty-three stood up holding a spray paint can. He then proceeded to paint an eye on the window, in red. He looked at his finished product, smiled, and backed away. He ran to the other side of the graveyard where a man named Cooper Reglado was laying next to a large machine gun. Cooper was a skinny man of thirty-eight and wore jeans and cowboy boots.  
  
"Hey Cooper," Nash said. "Ya think ya can handle that Rex there?"  
  
Cooper laughed. "I can't believe we're going to actually do this. Do you have any idea what stories I've heard about that island?"  
  
Nash rolled his eyes. "Well as long as the Kirby's pay us, we'll have nothing to worry about. Plus, you and that giant mammoth of a gun."  
  
"Yeah you like that huh, "Cooper laughed." Just think. the king of the dinosaurs is about to be devastated. Watch this." Cooper lowered his hands toward the gun and began to pull the trigger.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, the weapons," Udesky continued to talk on the phone. "Well, actually, sir, we're trying out one of them right now!"  
  
As those words came from his mouth the two other men fired the gun they laid next to the plane that had been spray-painted. The vehicle blew up and exploded in an array of fire and smoke, completely torn apart. The two men laughed and gave each other high fives.  
  
"Are you alright," said the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, Nash says that he is having trouble getting the Costa Rican Department of Air Control to let us do this," Udesky said into the phone. "Uh huh. well, I'll make sure to tell him. Where are you now sir?"  
  
The little voice in the phone continued to speak to Udesky as he shook his head.  
  
"Costa Rica," Udesky replied obviously surprised. "What are you doing in...., oh I see sir. Well I hope you can get that Biologist guy. He may be useful... you say that the EPA has agreed to work with us?... that's great! It'll be a little easier to get things done now. Will they be sending a represenitive on the trip?... That's fine, sir."  
  
Udesky then walked off the plane and toward Cooper and Nash, who were lying around the large gun lying on the ground with Cooper manning it. Cooper then shot the gun again, this time into an old water tower shooting a large impact bullet into the tank, causing it to explode.  
  
"Rest assured Mr. Kirby," Udesky said into the phone. "It'll be a walk in the park."  
  
Udesky hung the phone up as he saw the two men below him looking at him curiously.  
  
"So what does the boss what now," Nash asked.  
  
"He just wanted to confirm a few things," Udesky replied. "He's in Costa Rica getting our Biologist. We also have our backers that we asked for as well now. The EPA has amazingly decided to fund the trip along with Kirby Enterprises. It's possible that we'll have a rep from the EPA on the trip for some strange reason. They wouldn't tell Paul why, but it's a matter of some importance."  
  
"Well," Cooper said, "as long as whoever it is doesn't get in our way of finding the boy and Amanda's boyfriend, it'll be ok. We have a job to do boys, and I don't want some idiots like the EPA messing it up."  
  
"I agree with Coop," Nash said. "I don't really like that there'll be a rep in the first place."  
  
"Paul believes that they'll be of some good help so we have to go along with it."  
  
"Does he have someone that's been on the island before yet," Cooper asked.  
  
"After he leaves Costa Rica he'll be on his way out to do just that," Udesky replied smiling. "Don't worry guys. Paul Kirby is a very reliable man. I worked with him a long time ago."  
  
"Just as long as we're paid," Nash said reflecting on what he'd said to Cooper minutes before.  
  
"Don't worry guys," Udesky said. "The Kirby's are as rich as Vince McMahon."  
  
All three mercenaries laughed and continued working on their weapons. 


	9. Chapter 7: Ajay

7. AJAY  
Based from scripting of the movie Jurassic Park by Michael Crichton and  
David Koepp  
  
Monday, July 11, 1999 Mano de Dios, Costa Rica  
  
Ajay Sidahu stood uneasily on a man-made raft as a Hispanic man pulled him to shore with a rope. Four men sat waiting for his arrival. Ajay waved unsteadily at Juanito Rostagno, who was twirling his hat on the bank. Jungle surrounded the narrow river, and gave Ajay that prehistoric feel that he was so used to having to deal with. He may have been a poacher, but he was also a representative of the Biosyn Corporation and had had his fill of these places that Biosyn owned.  
  
"Apuesto mil pesos que se cae," Rostagno mumbled to himself. He really hated it when representatives from Biosyn came to inspect the dig when he knew that the CEO of the company was the one that really needed to inspect the place; instead of someone else that knew nothing about the digs. Rostagno was a Paleontologist and had been one for about thirty years. He was fifty-four years old and wore cargo pants and a tan shirt along with a hat of the same color.  
  
Finally, the raft hit shore, and Ajay stepped off, simultaneously shaking hands with Rostagno."Bueno, Juanito," Ajay greeted.  
  
"Hola," Rostagno replied. "Bienvenido!" They began walking listlessly around the site. It was a rock quarry called the Mano de Dios amber mine, and men were crawling all over it, looking for one thing: amber; but a special kind of amber that had DNA of several very special kinds of animals.  
  
Ajay recognized this place as being formally owned by InGen Bioengineering. Biosyn bought this mine three years ago from the Japanese Investors that profited from the mine. The fact was that the investors were secretly working along with Biosyn on this project. Thanks to them, Biosyn was able to find out very easily that the EPA was on to them. The thing was that the investors hated having to see InGen shut down in the first place and were extremely angered when they'd found out that the Costa Rican Government had bombed Isla Nublar.  
  
Smoke hung lightly in the air around the quarry, a small waterfall ran from the top of the small cliff to the river below, while everywhere else was dense jungle.  
  
"What's this I hear at the airport," Ajay asked. "Rossiter's not even here?"  
  
"He sends his apologies," Rostagno replied. "You know him. He never comes to these places often at all. Mr. Rossiter hasn't been here since he bought the place."  
  
"We are facing a possible twenty million dollar law suit by the Costa Rican Government for what we're planning to do, and you're telling me Rossiter can't even be bothered to see me?"  
  
"Won't bother to see you," Rostagno asked turning around. "How do you think I feel? That man is just as bad as John Hammond was when he owned this place! Never came around or anything. He was always too busy with his all mighty park. That's what Mr. Rossiter's doing right now isn't it? Isn't he working on that San Diego Park? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to retire pretty soon anyway."  
  
"Well, I understand that, but we've been advised to deal with this situation now. The insurance company." Ajay's feet fell behind him as he slipped on a rock. Rostagno lent a hand to help Ajay up.  
  
"You okay," Rostagno asked.  
  
Ajay didn't answer. The Indian wasn't used to falling, tripping, slipping, etc. and this activity made him nervous. And perhaps that was why he had slipped, because he was nervous. A balding man of forty-six, Ajay was mid-sized, wearing glasses and cargo clothing. He continued.  
  
"The under writers feel that the original accident has raised some very serious safety questions about the park in San Diego. That makes the investors very, very anxious. I had to promise to go with Jeff to the Site B Island and conduct an on-site inspection."  
  
Rostagno stopped walking and looked at him. "Rossiter hates inspections," he shrugged. "They slow everything down." That much was true. Corporate people at Biosyn hated anything that would slow things down. As he had said before, he always repeated himself several times even if it was just thinking, that he'd tried to get Rossiter to come down to the mines a year ago, but was immediately fussed at for even bringing up a possible inspection, so he knew that Ajay wasn't doing one of the best things in the world by trying to bring an inspection up.  
  
"Juanito, they'll pull the funding," Ajay said. "That'll slow them down even more, and you know just as much as I do that Biosyn is going to file for Chapter 11 in a matter of three months if they can't get some money and quick. Mr. Rossiter is taking way too many risks, but if we both want to have jobs, for how ever long we're still in the work force, we've got to go along with this and just get it all done."  
  
A worker began calling and running toward the two men, "Jefe! Jefe!" The worker walked up to Rostagno and said, "Jefe, encontramos otros mosquitoes."  
  
"Seguda?" Rostagno questioned, though he had already turned to head for one of the mines.  
  
"Si," the worker confirmed. "Venga."  
  
"Aver, muestrame."  
  
Rostagno and Ajay headed after the worker into the first mine to their left. As they headed in, Rostagno accidentally bumped his head on the ceiling.  
  
"Ooh," he said. "Watch your head."  
  
Ajay persisted his never-ending talk. "If two experts were to sign off on the San Diego Park, the insurance guys will back off," Ajay explained as they headed for some kind of machine. "Ed James told me on the phone that he was able to get Evan Baker, but the investors think he's to trendy. They still want Roland Tembo to join the time. They won't allow any amount of people to go to that island unless he's with them."  
  
"Tembo," Rostagno grunted as a worker at the machine gave him a golden and almost transparent rock. Ajay identified it immediately as amber, and it had a mosquito inside. The paleontologist gave a short laugh. "You'll never get him out of Mombassa."  
  
"Luz," he mumbled to himself. "Mas luz."  
  
Ajay wondered why he couldn't get his good friend to leave Mombassa, so he asked Rostagno, "Why not?"  
  
Rostagno ignored Ajay, concentrating solely on the piece of amber he held in his hand. "Muchachos," he called to his workers as he took off his hat and bent down. "Echenme luz!"  
  
"Si," someone called. People crowded Rostagno with light.  
  
Ajay tried again. "Why not?"  
  
This time Rostagno answered. "You know Tembo better then I do. If you like, then give it a try, but I doubt it'll work out." He gazed lovingly at the amber. "Que lindo eres. Vas a ser." The amber showed brightly to the men in the mine as they looked in amazement. 


	10. Chapter 8: Mombassa

8. MOMBASSA Based from early scripting for the movie The Lost World: Jurassic Park by  
Michael Crichton  
  
Tuesday, July 12, 1999(Different Time Lines) Mombassa, Kenya  
  
Roland Tembo- a man in his late sixties, his skin like leather, and the diamond hard look of a cobra- sat at a table in the middle of an African bar in Mombassa, Kenya. It was daytime and the place was half full, mostly with locals, but there were a few obnoxious tourists too, Americans on safari who somehow found the local hangout. They were a noisy bunch, but Roland tuned them out, calmly eating his lunch and drinking a beer while he was reading a book, eyeglasses hanging low on his nose.  
  
Roland was a poacher, and a damned good one at that. He had killed dozens of African predators in his time and still had yet to stop killing them. Roland loved the hunt, almost too much, but nevertheless, he always got what he was after. Until recently, when he finally decided that it was time to throw in the towel and retire. Old age finally crept up on the poacher, and he may have hated it, but it was inevitable.  
  
Roland suddenly stopped reading and furrowed his brow. He looked up. He sniffed the air once, then smiled." Ajay," he said turning around. Roland had a keen sense for picking any kind of smell, especially from his best friend, and greatest partner, Ajay.  
  
Ajay Sidahu, the wiry East Indian from the amber mine, was standing behind him, caught trying to sneak up. "How did you know?" Ajay said cheerfully.  
  
Roland stood up and hugged Ajay. "That cheap aftershave I send you every Christmas, you actually wear it," Roland said. "I'm touched. Sit down. Sit down... What in the world brings you to Mombassa?" the two sat down at the table as Roland took a drink of his beer.  
  
"You," Ajay said.  
  
"Me," Roland asked.  
  
Ajay shook his head. "Tell me, Roland, when was the last time you answered your phone? "  
  
"Last time I plugged it in, I suppose," Roland said questioningly. "Why?"  
  
Behind them, the group of American tourists, all men, laughed loudly. One of them, the most obnoxious one, berated the waitress.  
  
"The company that I work for now in the United States, Biosyn, is going to Costa Rica, or thereabouts," Ajay said. "Now, if I can make you believe me, it's a most, uh, unique expedition. And very well funded.  
  
"Well, I'm a very well-funded old son of a bitch," Roland said. "You go."  
  
The most obnoxious tourist bellowed for the waitress. His buddies laughed. Roland threw a glance, annoyed.  
  
"But alone," Ajay said. "We always had such great success together, you and I."  
  
"Just a little bit too much, I think," Roland said.  
  
"How do you mean," Ajay said.  
  
"A true hunter doesn't mind if the animal wins," Roland said. "If it escapes. But there weren't enough escapes from you and me, Ajay. I've decided to spend a bit less time in the company of death. Maybe I just feel too close to it myself. Hell, it's probably illegal." Ajay laughed. "You know how it is with all of these laws preventing us to kill basically any of the wildlife anymore."  
  
The waitress went to the tourists' table and the most obnoxious tourist actually pawed her ass. Roland was out of his chair in a second.  
  
"Excuse me," Roland claimed to Ajay. Ajay turned around. He couldn't wait to see what was about to happen. Whenever Roland had reason to get mad at someone, he'd take the opportunity to kick some ass, no questions asked.  
  
Roland walked over to the tourists' table, and said something to the waitress in the local dialect, and she walked away, behind him. Roland stared down at the most obnoxious tourist.  
  
"You, sir are no gentleman," Roland said wiping off his reading glasses.  
  
One of the tourist's friends laughed and placed his hand on the obnoxious tourist's shoulder. "Haven't I been telling you that?"  
  
"Is that supposed to be an insult," the tourist said.  
  
"I can think of none greater," Roland said.  
  
The tourist looked at his Buddies and laughed. "Buzz off, you silly old bastard."  
  
"What do I have to do to pick a fight with you, bring your mother into it," Roland said smiling.  
  
"Are you kidding," the tourist asked. " I could take you with one hand tied down."  
  
"Oh, is that so," Roland asked smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
In the middle of the restaurant, a waiter finished tying a man's wrist to his belt in the back of his pants with a napkin. He pulled the knot tight and the man turned around. It was Roland, with his arm tied down. The tourist stood across from him. "I meant my hand."  
  
Pow! Roland punched him square in the jaw. The tourist reels, stunned. Enraged, he lunged at Roland, swinging with both arms. Roland bobbed, neatly ducking the punches, and waited for the tourist to turn around, and popped him thrice in the face. The tourist spun and went down to the floor, face first. A cloud of sawdust and a loud cheer from the locals rose up in the bar.  
  
"Welcome to Mombassa," Roland said smiling.  
  
Back at his table, Roland dropped the napkin on the table and sat back down with Ajay. In the background, the tourist's buddies hurriedly carried their fallen cohort out of the bar.  
  
"Are you alright," of the tourist's friends said.  
  
"Man he kicked your ass," another friend said.  
  
The friends that were carrying the obnoxious tourist weren't paying attention to where they were going and accidentally ran his spread legs into a pole nearby.  
  
The obnoxious tourist yelled in pain. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Sorry," Roland said wiping blood off his knuckles. "You were saying?  
  
"You broke that idiot's jaw for no reason other than your own boredom," Ajay said. " Tell the truth, Roland. Aren't you even interested in knowing this expedition's quarry?"  
  
"Ajay," Roland said looking up at his best friend. "Go on up to my ranch, take a look around the trophy room, and tell me what kind of quarry you think could possibly be of any interest to me."  
  
Ajay smiled. "I don't have to go up there, Roland. I've seen that room dozens of times. What I'm offering to you is a chance to catch something that hasn't existed for sixty-five million years."  
  
Roland looked up from his drink. "What?"  
  
"You really should watch more television," Ajay replied. "Haven't you ever heard of InGen, or the incident that occurred on an island off shore of Costa Rica back in 1989?"  
  
"No," Roland replied, "I haven't. Should I have?"  
  
"Well Roland," Ajay began, "InGen were able to create something that wasn't thought to ever be possible. They created majestic animals of unbelievable magnitude that only you and I could ever dream of..."  
  
"Is there a point to this Ajay," Roland asked. "I've been trying to read this book here for several days and I'd really like to get through it."  
  
"You never change my old friend," Ajay said. "Always wanting to get to the point. Well, ok. They created genetically engineered dinosaurs."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Roland said showing confusion. "How is that possible?"  
  
"It's a very long story, but now Biosyn is planning to go to one of those old islands and take some of the animals back to the mainland for a park that they're creating."  
  
"What happened to InGen's park?"  
  
"It failed several years ago thanks to a former partner that Biosyn had within InGen. He was a disgruntled employee that was tired of the way things were being run. So a man named Lewis Dodgson, to take some of the dinosaur's embryos, hired him. That plain backfired causing the park's power systems to go down and several people to be killed."  
  
"I see. And what's to keep this sort of thing from happening again?"  
  
"That isn't our concern, Roland. What we are to be concerned with is how to get you there, and as your best friend, I know what you're looking for."  
  
"Oh really? What am I looking for Ajay?"  
  
"A trophy in your ranch that you can claim as your own without someone else saying that they have one that is bigger. Think about it Roland. How would you like to see a snarling Tyrannosaurus Rex head mounted on your walls?"  
  
Roland suddenly perked up hearing what his best friend had just said. It was true that there was very little in Roland's ranch that someone else didn't already have. A T-Rex would be something new that he could brag about and show off. This was an offer that he could no longer refuse. "Alright, Ajay, I'm in."  
  
"Good," Ajay replied smiling. "We'll leave from here in a few hours to the states. Have some things ready and I'll meet you at your home when I'm ready to go."  
  
Ajay got up from the table and walked away. Roland turned back to his book and smiled while he started reading again. 


	11. Chapter 9: Guitierrez

9. GUITIERREZ Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Monday, July 11, 1999 San Jose, Costa Rica  
  
Marty Guitierrez sat at a table in the Carlos' del resturante', a restaurant miles and miles from Cabo Blanco, the place where little Tina Bowman was bitten by what seemed to be a Basilisk Lizard, but turned out to be a rediscovery of a dinosaur. As he found out later on from his good friend, Richard Levine, there were actually dinosaurs still on the planet. So the fact was, Tina was bitten by what Levine called a Procompsognathus Triassicus, which was a small scavenger that wasn't bigger then the size of a chicken.  
  
He stared at his watch and sighed. A man wanted to meet him there about an hour ago, but still had yet to show up. Guitierrez wasn't someone to stay hours upon hours waiting for someone whom he didn't even know to show up.  
  
Guitierrez was about to get up and leave when a man came in the restaurant, walked up to his table, and sat down. He had a brown mustache under his dark sunglasses and graying brown hair.  
  
"You're who I'm supposed to meet," Guitierrez said.  
  
"Yes, sir," the man replied. "I am Paul Kirby. I'm the CEO of Kirby Enterprises. I'd like to ask you to help me with something, if you're willing."  
  
"What would that be," Guitierrez said.  
  
"I'm going to an island called Isla Sorna," Paul replied. "You know someone who went there a few years ago and I'm sure that he's told you a lot about the island. You're a Biologist correct?"  
  
"Yes, I am, and in the case of-"  
  
"Please consider coming with me, Dr. Guitierrez. I will be paying a lot of money to all of my team. It's worth your while believe me, sir," Paul said. "You won't be disappointed."  
  
"Well, I don't usually take people up on adventures or even expeditions, but Richard always said that I should go to that island myself and take a look," Guitierrez said.  
  
And it was true. Levine had told Guitierrez that he needed to go experience the island itself. All of the wonders on that island were said to be amazing. Levine was almost able to talk him into it awhile back, but Guitierrez decided not to when the Costa Rican Government banned people to go to that island for dangerous reasons that would not be told, because people would go if they knew the reasons for it being too dangerous anyway. However, people eventually found out the reasons from stories that Levine and a guy named Ian Malcolm had told to people up in the states.  
  
"Why exactly are you going to Isla Sorna," Guitierrez asked.  
  
Paul smiled. "I guess it won't hurt to tell you the truth. I'm on my way there to rescue my son, Eric. He ended up there because of a parasailing incident two days ago. My ex-wife went with him down here to enjoy a weekend with her boyfriend, and well something went wrong and now they're both stuck on the island. This is kind of what you'd call a rescue mission."  
  
Guitierrez thought it all over in his head. He'd worked in Costa Rica for years making all kinds of breakthroughs in Biology, including the Compy rediscovery. The government down here had put a lot of trust in Guitierrez and he didn't want to test that trust. He knew that if they'd figured out about him going that he'd never be allowed to return to this country again. Then he thought of the two people that were lost on the island and realized that this man in front of him could really use some help from a world re- known Biologist like Guitierrez.  
  
"Alright," Guitierrez said with a smile. "If it means saving a couple of lost souls, I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Guitierrez," Paul replied, smiling largely. "You won't regret this. I promise you. Our flight to the states leaves in an hour. We must get going."  
  
"The states," Guitierrez asked. "I thought we were going to Isla Sorna?"  
  
"Do you really want it to just be the two of us going to that island? We need to get the rest of my team."  
  
Guitierrez was embarrassed by his stupidity. "That's right. I'm sorry." Guitierrez looked at his watch. "Well let's get going if we're going to make that flight."  
  
The two men stood and left the restaurant. 


	12. Chapter 10: The Badlands

10. THE BADLANDS Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Tuesday, July 12, 1999 Snakewater, Montana  
  
It was peaceful in The Badlands of Snakewater Montana. A body of water reflecting the setting sun behind the clouds in the sky surrounded a light brown strip of land, dotted with several tents, trailers, and crevices dug in the ground. It was quiet. Just the sound of the birds singing in the background and the calm wind weaving through the shrubs and trees in the area was amazing to anyone that came by. And on one part of the land, people had made a large imprint in the earth. It formed around a skeleton of a five-foot tall and seven-foot long body of a Velociraptor.  
  
A handsome young man of about twenty-five was bent down over the fossilized animal. He had dark brown hair and had little areas of stubble here and there. He was muscular and wore a black t-shirt with cargo pants. Across from him was a beautiful young woman of about the same age with black hair. She wore white shorts and a blue flannel shirt. She looked up at Billy with admiration. They were both digging and dusting the fossil.  
  
"Um, Billy," the woman asked to get his attention. "Can you come here for a minute?" Billy Brennan put his tools down and crawled over next to her. "Can you show me how to tell which is bone, and which is rock? I have a really hard time with it." She smiled.  
  
Billy chucked and took her hand. "Look," he said, placing her hand on the crevices. "The rock is very rough, see, Cheryl? But then put your hand on the bone, and it's smooth." He looked up at her to see if she was watching. She nodded. He kept putting her hand between the bone and the rock. "Rough, smooth, rough, smooth," he chuckled. She looked up at him with a smile.  
  
Cheryl Logan put her fingers on his unshaven chin. "Rough," she smiled. She then put her fingers on his lips. "Smooth," she said, leaning closer to him. Billy seemed to get really nervous of her doing this and started to back away.  
  
"Please stop," Billy said. "That makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm sorry Billy," Cheryl replied. "I just thought-"  
  
"You thought wrong," Billy cut her off angrily.  
  
"Sorry Billy," Cheryl said, feeling extremely uncomfortable now from being around this boy that she thought she knew well enough of flirt around with.  
  
Suddenly, this was interrupted when Billy heard the familiar noise of a motor from a truck. He turned to see a dirty blue pickup truck pulling up near they dig, kicking up dust behind. Billy smiled, stood up, and left Cheryl to continue her work a little upset about the way the boy had acted.  
  
Billy approached a man with a fedora on that was getting out of the truck. "Alan! Good to see you back! How'd your presentation go," Billy asked.  
  
Grant just shook his head and grunted. "They just don't care anymore, Billy. They just don't care," Grant replied. Billy nodded gravely. He knew that the digging they were doing here was hanging by its last thread. It all depended on people's interest. Otherwise, how would they make money? "How'd you hold down things here?"  
  
"Fantastic! Wait till I show you this! You're going to love what I did with the raptor skull data," Billy said enthusiastically putting his arm around the older man's shoulder.  
  
Grant smiled. Billy reminded him of himself when he was that age. But Grant was much more of a traditionalist than Billy, who believed any advancement in technology that would help them with digging was worth using.  
  
"Does it have to do with computers, Billy?" Grant smirked.  
  
"I know how much you love them, right?" Billy patted him on the back. Billy picked up his backpack and the two headed across the dig site to a nearby tent at the opposite end. They entered quickly and Billy brought Grant to a table where a large machine that covered the entire support stood on. Billy leaned over it and looked Grant in the eye. "Meet the future of Paleontology! This is a rapid prototyper," he told Grant.  
  
"Then I guess it can dig," Grant teased. Billy just shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I entered the scan data from the raptor skull. This baby sculpts it perfectly," Billy explained, opening the top lid. Several shavings were nested around the opening. He blew them away and carefully pulled out a modal of some sort of bone or body part. "I introduce to you a raptor's resonating chamber!"  
  
Grant's smirk suddenly turned to a serious face. He suddenly became interested and compelled to look at this thing. It looked like a promising start to get out of going broke. It was surprising to Grant that a computer could ever produce something that he would actually be fond of. "Watch this," Billy exclaimed. He put his mouth up to the chamber, which almost looked like a giant seashell.  
  
As he blew, haunting noises came out. They were noises and sounds that Grant vividly remembered from ten years ago. They made him shudder as they brought back all the horrors, all the nightmares back into his brain. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Ok, ok, Billy, that's enough," Grant said, shaking his head. He didn't ever want to think of Jurassic Park again. It made him want to hurl.  
  
"Don't you like it," Billy asked surprised.  
  
"Of course I do. This is really a breakthrough, Billy," Grant said, trying to force those sounds out of his head. Just then, there was a knock on one of the posts of the tent. Grant whirled around to see a man in a white overcoat, with sunglasses and a brown mustache. It was the same man that had been talking to Marty Guitierrez before.  
  
"Dr. Grant," the man asked. Grant wasn't sure how to react. Depending on who this person was, he wasn't sure if he was in the mood to talk. He simply nodded, hoping this man would get straight to the point. "I'm Paul Kirby from Kirby Enterprises," the man smiled, putting out his hand. Grant forced himself to shake it and the man handed him a business card.  
  
Grant pleaded within himself for this man to get to the point as to why he was there and why no one had came and told him that a vehicle was coming toward the site. That was part of the program at the dig site. Grant was always supposed to know if someone was coming to the site as soon as someone saw a vehicle moving toward the site. However, it was possible that the man had gotten there before Grant did. Even then, Billy should've told Grant that he was there.  
  
"It may take a bit to talk about it.so I was curious if you wouldn't mind to have dinner with my wife and I tonight at Hell Creek Bar and Grill."  
  
"That's a generous offer Mr. Kirby, but I'm a very busy man."  
  
"It will be my treat," Paul said. "Dr. Grant, it is very imperative to me that you take this offer."  
  
"I. I'm really tired. I've just got back from a very long trip," Grant said. "Perhaps some other time."  
  
"We'd love to," Billy said interrupting. "Both of us."  
  
Grant gave Billy an odd look. Grant thought, "What's he up to? When Billy decides things for me something is usually wrong. I hope he isn't up to anything with this guy."  
  
"Great," Paul said. "See you guys tonight at 8:30 P.M.?"  
  
"Sounds fine," Billy said. "Right Alan?"  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Grant said." Thank you Mr. Kirby."  
  
"Thank you," Paul said. "See you later. Non smoking section." The strange man walked back in the direction of his car. It was actually a large black limousine with a man wearing black standing there waiting for him with the door open for him to get in. He got in and the driver shut the door and jumped into the driver's seat. The limo started and went away from the dig site. Grant and Billy watched the vehicle leave the dig site at a very fast speed. It looked almost that this man was in a hurry for some strange reason.  
  
"Rich people are untrustworthy," Grant said turning toward Billy. The boy just smiled at him. "We'd love to? Do you know that man?"  
  
Billy smiled. "Actually he's been here for about two hour just waiting for you to show up. I guess it took him a long time to realize that you were here."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that he was here when I arrived," Grant asked angrily.  
  
Billy shook his head. "It slipped my mind. Seriously. I'm sorry."  
  
Grant shook his head. "Well I guess I can't stay mad at you. You're my most trusted student, and well, I need the help from anyone that's still interested in the dinosaur bones." Grant sighed and started walking. Billy fell into step with him. "Come on. Let's get going. We don't have long before we have to leave for that meeting, and I need a shower."  
  
"I need one too I guess," Billy said nodding, and they both walked toward the truck.  
  
The two got in the truck and drove away from the dig site as the sun began to set over the horizon. 


	13. Chapter 11: The Invitation

11. THE INVITATION Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Tuesday, July 12, 1999 Snakewater, Montana  
  
Billy Brennan walked into the Hell Creek Bar and Grill with Alan Grant while a Randy Newman song, 'Big Hat, No Cattle' played in the background. Billy could smell the beer on the breaths of the drunken idiots in the bar. He thought to himself, "I hate this place. I don't understand why we had to meet here." However he was happy to be there with Dr. Grant.  
  
They came to a table, which was seating Paul and Amanda Kirby. The couple stood up to greet the two dinosaur experts. They exchanged handshakes, and sat down.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Grant," Amanda said. "Very nice to finally meet you." Amanda was thirty-five years old and was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants.  
  
"How do you do, Mrs. Kirby," Grant asked." It's good to meet you as well."  
  
"Amanda, this is Billy Brennan," Paul said.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Kirby, how do you do," Billy asked.  
  
"Thank you, very good," Amanda replied smiling.  
  
"Well.honey. Let's start." Paul said." I just want to say, Dr. Grant, that we are highly fond of your work and such. History is Amanda's profession and mine. Well, side profession."  
  
"What do you do, exactly, Mr. Kirby," Grant said wondering if these two were for real, or if they were just like John Hammond or some other stupid philanthropists that wanted him to go to one of the dinosaur islands.  
  
"You can call me Paul. Basically Kirby Enterprises handles import and export regarding Proctor and Gamble stocks. Amanda makes sure it all happens. She, makes sure it works in a way," Paul said.  
  
"That's odd. my cousin works at Proctor and Gamble. he's never mentioned Kirby Enterprises," Grant said.  
  
"That's because we are an unknown branch," Amanda said. "Although we are crucial to their cargo, we aren't very. popular, and until recently we've resided in Enid, Oklahoma. We are going to be moving to San Francisco soon. However, we are very well organized. We are also looking for more workers."  
  
"Don't tell me this whole meeting was to get me to work for you," Grant said.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no," Paul and Amanda said at the same time getting very nervous.  
  
"Of course not." Paul said. "However, we have a very interesting proposition for you and Billy, if he'd like."  
  
"As we said a moment ago, Paul and I, well, when we can, we like to attempt adventure," Amanda said.  
  
"Right. You name it, we've been, umm, we've scouted the Nile, Himalayas, K-2," Paul said. The both of them seemed extremely nervous for a couple of rich people.  
  
"We even have two reserved seats for the first civilian travel to the moon in a few years," Amanda said.  
  
"And so now, we are doing what no one else in the world can," Paul said. "Dr. Grant, we have chartered an airplane..." Paul and Amanda exchanged glances in the middle of Paul's lines. ". To fly us over Isla Sorna, and on that trip, we'd like you to be our guide."  
  
Grant sighed and began thinking to himself. "What is with people wanting me to go to that damn island? First it was those students at my lecture earlier today. Then, it was Bob Morris, and now it's these goofs. Who's next? Will Ellie come out here and ask me to go there with her? Maybe Ian will get his crazy ass out here and want me to go with him. This is ridiculous!" "I already know what you want, and it's a kind offer, but there's no way," Grant replied." I mean further persuasion is useless."  
  
"Dr. Grant. You have no idea how much it would mean if you came with us," Amanda said. "Show us some of the creatures. We will not even land. We've hired skilled military pilots."  
  
"Yes. We make a few flyovers, examining the different herds of species and we leave," Paul said. "Dr. Grant, on our behalf, please come with us."  
  
"Like I said before, no."  
  
"Dr. Grant, see this," Paul said. He went through his pockets and got out his checkbook. "I can write a whole bunch of numbers on this."  
  
After a moment of silence, Billy got excited and broke into the conversation. "Alan, what would it hurt? Who knows, maybe we will discover something, and the Kirby's here have went out of their way to persuade you. We could use the money too. You know how much we need it for the digs."  
  
"Billy, I-" Grant was interrupted.  
  
"Please," Paul asked desperately.  
  
"Mr. Kirby, there are a lot more trained paleontologists other than me," Grant said. "Think of Richard Levine or perhaps Jack Horner. They're more trained in this particular area then I could ever be. Dr. Levine has even been on the island!"  
  
"Nope," Amanda said.  
  
"Absolutely not," Paul said." Nope, you're, you're the best."  
  
"How do you plan on flying over it anyway," Grant asked. "Costa Rica has limited airspace. Hell you can't even fly over Sorna."  
  
"That's the thing," Amanda said.  
  
"Through our trading, export and import, we talked the Costa Rican airspace department into letting us have special privileges to fly as low as we can," Paul said. "We have been very generous to Costa Rica over the past few years."  
  
"How low exactly," Grant said.  
  
"Like we said, as low as we want," Amanda said. "But after all that stuff that Dr. Ian Malcolm said happened when he was there, we don't want to get lower than a hundred feet to the surface."  
  
"If you went through what I did on Nublar you'd want to check out Sorna from satellite shots," Grant said.  
  
"We will stay high," Paul said. "Over two hundred and fifty feet. Guaranteed."  
  
"There is not really any further need to waste your time, Doctor," Amanda said. "But just take into consideration that you will be long remembered for this. Paul and I have been just itching to ask you both, but we didn't know how to approach ya'll for a while."  
  
"And like I said earlier, I can write all kinds of numbers on this check, Dr. Grant," Paul said." What will it take?"  
  
Grant looked at Paul in the face and smiled. 


	14. Chapter 12: The Dinosaur FlyBy

12. THE DINOSAUR FLY-BY Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Wednesday, July 13, 1999 Choteau, Montana  
  
Huford Udesky helped Cooper and Nash load up the guns in a plane. This time, they had changed. They were no longer wearing casual clothes. They all wore black jump suits with black t-shirts underneath. They also all wore sunglasses. They looked to be part of a private group of secret agents or something. The plane they loaded the things into was by no means run down or junky like the kind they had been handling in the plane graveyard. This plane even said "Kirby Enterprises -Your Future Is In Hand" written on the side.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to handle them, guys," Cooper asked Nash and Udesky. They all looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Yeah," they all said together, shrugging.  
  
Suddenly a man in a suit and tie came walking forward, carrying a briefcase. He shook Udesky's hand.  
  
"Hello," the man said. "I'm Ben Talon of the EPA."  
  
"Oh," Udesky said smiling. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Talon. I was told that you might be early."  
  
"Well, I want to get this investigation started as soon as possible," Ben replied.  
  
"What's going on here Mr. Talon," Nash asked. "Why does the EPA want to go on a rescue mission for? It's not like this is the president's kid."  
  
"It's not the kid's rescue that I'm truly concerned about," Ben replied.  
  
"Then why the hell are you going," Cooper asked in a hateful tone.  
  
"Calm down Coop," Nash said. "Let the man speak."  
  
"There is a possibility that you guys aren't the only people going on this trip to Isla Sorna," Ben replied.  
  
"What are you talking about," Nash asked confused. "This plane is barely able to hold all of the passengers that we know are going now."  
  
"No sir," Ben replied smiling. "You don't seem to understand me. There is a large possibility that there will be a genetics company called Biosyn going there. The EPA has been investigating Biosyn for several years now. Actually it was since before the early nineties."  
  
"What makes you so sure that they are going," Nash asked.  
  
"What is it that they want on that island," Udesky asked.  
  
"Why aren't you taking anyone from the FBI or something," Cooper asked.  
  
"Slow down gentlemen," Ben replied, putting his arms up in defense. "I'll answer all of your questions. "First Mr..."  
  
"Standish; Nash Standish," Nash replied shaking the man's hand. "And this is Mr. Huford Udesky and Mr. Cooper Reglado."  
  
"Fair enough," Ben said smiling. "It's nice to meet all of you. To answer the first question, we know that they are going, because of a property that they have recently purchased. It's too long of a story to tell right now, and I don't think that I need to be seen when Dr. Grant arrives anyway. The second answer is that they want to take some of the dinosaurs off the island and put them in the property that they have bought. The property, by the way, is in San Diego. The reason we haven't informed the FBI, or any of the other law enforcement agencies is because if they were informed, they would take over this expedition, and any hope of finding Mr. and Mrs. Kirby's son would be done for. Does that answer your questions?"  
  
The three men shook their heads in agreement. "Good. May I get on the plane now?"  
  
"Yes sir," Udesky replied. "We're almost ready to go. We'll call for the rest of the passengers in a few minutes. You can go ahead and get settled in though. Since you don't want to be seen by Dr. Grant, it might be best to go to the back where the storage department is."  
  
"Thank you," Ben said smiling. "That might be a good idea."  
  
The EPA agent walked up the ramp and onto the plane.  
  
"He's a weird man," Nash said, "but not too bad."  
  
* * *  
  
Alan Grant and Billy Brennan walked up to the airport from their truck. They had duffel backs with them that were very heavy. They walked out to a small runway where a white plane with several portholes, indicating plenty of seats, sat. On the wings, turning blades were located in the front. A long streak of blue lined the side of the vehicle. On the side, the hatch was open and three men in all black were loading things into the airplane.  
  
The Kirbys were inside a small shed watching and waiting with a man wearing green cargo safari clothing. Grant immediately recognized him as Marty Guitierrez, the man who had talked to him down at a Costa Rican hotel after what had happened on Isla Nublar. Guitierrez had told him about animals that were on the mainland in Costa Rica. They had sounded like to have been Velociraptors. Grant had wondered a lot about what happened to those animals but he'd just assumed that the Costa Rican Government had killed them just like they'd done to the animals on Isla Nublar. He'd wished that they'd bombed Isla Sorna along with it, but he assumed that Costa Rica just didn't know that Sorna existed.  
  
"Well, thanks for bringing me along, Alan. I appreciate it," Billy smiled at his mentor as they walked towards the small shed. Grant smirked, putting on his dark brown fedora.  
  
"What did you think I was going to do," Grant asked. "You were the one that got me into all of this. You really think I would leave you behind to have fun! Oh, no. You're going to go through every irritating moment I go through."  
  
Billy chuckled as they neared the Kirbys and Guitierrez. Paul saw them and put out his hand.  
  
"We're almost ready to go," Paul informed happily. "My pilots are just finishing up the loading of the cargo." Paul smiled. Amanda wasn't as happy as Paul. It was easy to tell. She would manage a fake smile once in a while, but she just wasn't as cheerful as her husband. What could possibly be wrong? Grant thought this would be a really happy day for them; they were going to get to see dinosaurs in the flesh. Grant looked at Guitierrez who he could tell immediately was not in the talking mood, and was probably mad that he had been invited along on this adventure. He also seemed preoccupied with something else as well. What it was, Grant didn't know.  
  
"What are they loading? It looks like a lot of heavy things," Grant pointed out. Paul whirled around, suddenly becoming nervous. These people sure were strange, that was for sure. From the looks of what those men were loading, it looked like weapons, concluding from the shape of the bags. "Are those guns? We really aren't going to need those, Mr. Kirby," Grant informed them.  
  
"Perhaps not. But I always like to be safe. That's one thing that irritates Amanda. Isn't it? I'm always safe! She thinks I'm too safe," Paul said, sounding like he concocted that up in just a second. "As I'm sure you already understand, that island is kind of an unlucky place and-"  
  
"If you only knew," Grant interrupted.  
  
"Well," Paul began again, "we just want to be prepared incase there is some kind of emergency."  
  
Grant and Billy nodded as the people walked out to the plane. In the next moment, the men were done. As they turned around, Grant saw they were all pretty muscular, unless it was just that they had a lot of armor on.  
  
"I still don't quite understand how you were able to get the Costa Rican Government to clear this, but I guess we'll be ok," Grant said shaking his head.  
  
Paul waited a moment and then put on his irregular manufactured smile. "Now that's the spirit, Dr. Grant," he replied. Amanda approached and nodded, putting her hands on Paul's shoulders.  
  
"So tell me about your team," Grant said. "I need to know who we have to work with here."  
  
"That's perfectly fine," Paul replied. "Beside us is a Biologist, Dr. Marty Guitierrez."  
  
Grant smiled. "We've met."  
  
Paul was confused. "You have?"  
  
"Dr. Grant and I have met down in Costa Rica," Guitierrez said. The man still seemed irritated for some reason that Grant couldn't figure out. Guitierrez was so distracted that he'd now turned away from the team and was smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Well that's good to know," Paul said showing his nervousness again. "Our pilots work here in Choteau. They are skilled military pilots, and they actually went to dessert storm."  
  
"Why do you need three of them," Grant asked.  
  
"It's one of their weird precautions," Paul replied. "They work as a team. If they aren't together they won't work for you no matter what the price is. I would've tried some other pilots, but they're all on some sort of leave, or already have customers."  
  
At that, the pilots gestured for all of them to board the plane. The five of them walked up the steps and through the hatch.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside, the plane was nicely furnished with white, leather seats and tan carpet. Grant noticed that all the seats were able to bend back in order to lie down. He smiled. On this trip, it would be good to take a nap to avoid annoying chat with the tourists. He immediately took a seat across from Billy. One of the men who was dressed in all black sat behind Grant while Guitierrez took the other seat in the back, and the other two, a black man and a red-head, took the pilot's seats. Paul and Amanda Kirby sat in front of Grant and Billy.  
  
"Here we go folks," the black man announced. He pressed a few buttons and pulled on the steering wheel. His co-pilot looked at him with a small smile and gave him a thumbs up. The plane turned and began to go faster. Grant looked out the window and saw them rush down the runway, slightly picking up off the ground. In a few moments, he saw they were above Montana and he heard the wheels retract into the underbelly of the plane. They kept rising higher and higher into the clouds. Grant sighed with relief.  
  
* * *  
  
The expensive and beautiful airplane soared through the sky, ripping through clouds. On the inside of the plane's passenger quarters Billy was rambling on about something.  
  
".And then, my friend looks up at me with a very twisted face," Billy said." It was so freakin' funny. Anyway, he was just hanging there. Chris went after him though. He had on a paraglider, so he wasn't in any trouble."  
  
Billy was clearly trying to get a laugh out of Grant. However, it was evident that during this trip, Grant was not going to be at a calm state. How could he considering he was almost killed on the other island several years ago? He seemed to be nervous about all of this, but was trying his best not to show it.  
  
"Billy. you're always carrying that pack around," Grant said." What's up with it?"  
  
"Well, that's the next story I was going to tell you," Billy replied. "You see I've had this for barely as long as I can remember. My dad was a fireman, and he loved it. Everyday, after work, he would come home singing the same song over and over again to himself."  
  
"But what about the pack," Grant asked.  
  
"Well that's the thing. This pack was lying next to my bed the last night he came home singing his song. Next day, mom came in my room with an unpleasant glare in her eyes. She looked at me, and told me in these exact words. 'William.your dad wants to tell you something.' I said 'what mom? What's he want to tell me?' and then mom starting to cry, told me I would have to pray to get his answer. He never did come home. And every time I look at this pack, I remember the song he would hum. You see he was a huge fan of The Lord of the Rings, so he would sing The Road Goes Ever On. Hah, he was a terrible singer, but that didn't matter."  
  
"Go on," Grant said.  
  
"Well. a few years passed. Mom was outside hanging clothes. we didn't have enough money to buy a washing machine or dryer, dad basically homeaged us. But ever since he was, well mom got a job at the local grocery store making around three dollars an hour. She barely drew enough to pay for our food. After a while."  
  
"Billy. don't go any further," Grant said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh. yeah maybe I shouldn't," Billy said. "But let me continue the story about the pack."  
  
"By all means," Grant replied smiling.  
  
"Chris and a few more of my buddies went with me to K-2. Of course, I had my pack on, and hanging from the side of it was a pulley for a parasailer. Those things are pure fun. Anyway, we got about oh, thirty-four hundred feet up, right before the impact winds came through with blistering cold temperatures. Daniel went off first, followed by Kevin and Niki. I went last; to make sure they made it. After all, I am the king of parasailing! I waited a few moments, to let the last of the gusts go by. I jumped, my excitement overweighing my intelligence. The gusts weren't over. Wind blew me right into the side of the cliff. Wham! I smacked the side, and I was knocked out. I had no control of my body."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Anyhow, I woke up, and I was lying at the place where we had jumped. Daniel came after me. I looked around, you know, to get a grasp on what had just happened. I then looked at my backpack. It had a small tear in it. Kevin said I was hanging on the side of that cliff by my pack. It saved me. That's why, to this day, this pack goes everywhere I go. And it's with me while I'm doing. whatever I'm doing."  
  
"That's quite an amazing story Billy," commented Guitierrez from the back. "A friend of mine has a lucky pack as well. It's saved him a few times also."  
  
Billy looked at Guitierrez trying to hide his anger. He hated it when people listened in on conversations that they weren't allowed in. It was just very rude to him. "Yeah, that's interesting Dr. Guitierrez." Billy turned back to Grant trying even harder to hide his anger. "When we get back Alan, I'll tell ya some more," Billy said." You know, when we aren't around anyone else and alone."  
  
Billy turned back around and looked at the man in the backseat beside Guitierrez. He recognized him as Cooper Reglado. "How do you guys know the Kirby's?"  
  
"Ah, oh through our, our church," Cooper replied.  
  
"What denomination," Grant asked.  
  
"Uh, the one that loves God and Jesus," Cooper replied smiling.  
  
Billy and Grant exchanged glances. Guitierrez smiled a lost smile. Grant motioned for Billy to lean in.  
  
"These people are a lot loonier then I thought," Grant whispered. "Do you have any idea what's going on here Billy?"  
  
"Not a clue Alan," his apprentice replied.  
  
"None of this makes any sense to me," Grant whispered. "It's quite weird for someone to want to fly over Sorna after all that they probably heard about it."  
  
"Or think they heard," Billy added.  
  
Grant shook his head in agreement. "It's pretty bad if you don't know what denomination your church is."  
  
"Also you've noticed how nervous the Kirby's seem to be, haven't you," Billy asked.  
  
"Definitely," Grant whispered. "I think they're hiding something."  
  
"What could they be hiding," Billy asked.  
  
"I don't know Billy," Grant replied. "But whatever it is, I'm sure I won't like it."  
  
* * *  
  
Up front, Paul Kirby was talking to the pilots. "So how much further?"  
  
Then, one of the pilots, Huford Udesky, spoke up from the cockpit. "We still have about an hour or so. Let me clear uh, with the Costa Rican air patrol"  
  
"Great," Paul replied playing along so that Grant could hear them.  
  
"Well I'm going to take me a quick nap while we are waiting," Grant said.  
  
"Yeah I think I'll do the same," Billy said.  
  
Grant tilted his fedora down to shadow his eyes. Grant closed his eyes seeing the blackness around them. He soon fell into a nice sleep that would take a turn for the worse.  
  
* * *  
  
It didn't seem long before Grant felt someone nudging him. There was a frail and beautiful voice that kept repeating his name. Grant finally took his fedora off his eyes to see Ellie Reiman shaking him awake, although she looked a little messy. Her hair was awful and her cloths were ripped in several places, plus she looked several years younger from the last time that he had seen her at the Reiman household.  
  
"Alan! You need to see this," Ellie exclaimed. Grant quickly rose back up in his seat to see Lex and Tim Murphy asleep and Ellie, Robert Muldoon, and Donald Gennaro looking in the pilot's cockpit area. Grant stood to look at what they were looking at only to see that the two pilots were dead. Their veins had been pulled out of their necks and their ribs were showing. Their intestines were sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"My, God! What did this," Grant whispered.  
  
There was a very loud hissing sound from the back of the helicopter. Grant and the others turned around to see a huge Velociraptor staring right at them. They all froze in terror at what they saw. The raptor then leaped for them landing on Gennaro ripping his body apart as he screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the helicopter started to go out of control and started to rush downward toward the Pacific Ocean below. Muldoon jumped up in the front of the helicopter trying to get the chopper to go back up, while everyone screamed to the heavens. Muldoon's efforts were useless. The helicopter went crashing into the dark water below.  
  
Grant turned to see that the raptor had been thrown from Gennaro's body and had hit the side of the chopper. The animal was unconscious.  
  
"Is everyone alright," Grant yelled. It seemed that everyone except Grant was unconscious. He was the only one that was awake or possibly alive.  
  
Suddenly he saw a huge object coming toward the helicopter. Grant recognized it immediately as being a humongous Plesiosaur coming right toward the chopper. Grant screamed as the animal opened its mouth and things went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Grant then woke up to Billy's voice. "Alan. Alan get up, we're about there."  
  
"Billy. I'm not so sure about. about this," Grant said as he was trying to shake the dream away.  
  
"Ah it's okay. remember. we aren't landing," Billy said smiling.  
  
"I suppose. okay," Grant said. "Hey, owww. help me up. I have a catch in my side."  
  
"Sure you old geezer," Billy said. "Don't over do it."  
  
Grant stared at Billy annoyed. "Just wait until you are my age. Besides, I'm only ten or so years older then you!"  
  
Guitierrez laughed listening in to the two odd Paleontologists.  
  
"Let's not imagine me at your age," Billy said. Billy helped Grant up, and they proceeded to the Kirby's seats.  
  
"Welcome to Kirby airlines, Dr. Grant, and Dr. Brennan," Amanda said for some weird reason.  
  
"Shouldn't she have said that when we got on the plane," Grant thought to himself. The whole situation was getting stranger by the moment for Grant. Every sign in his mind was telling him that something was wrong, but he didn't know what he could possibly do about it.  
  
"Hey Alan, she called me doctor," Billy said smiling.  
  
"There's only two doctors on this little camping trip and you're not one of them," Grant teased.  
  
"You know. I know just as much as you do," Billy said.  
  
"Okay," Grant said. " Then tell me..."  
  
Billy prepared for a quiz. Grant was always hard on his questions when it came to them, but he was sure that he'd do ok.  
  
"Archaeopteryx. How did it use its wings?"  
  
Billy looked at him astonished. That one was easy. "Other than flying, it would flap them in a violent notion. it would extend its left wing, and flap the right one to, you know, confuse it's prey."  
  
"Okay. Tell me this," Grant said.  
  
Billy grinned, waiting to answer Grant's question like no one's business.  
  
"What unique bone in a dinosaur causes it to differentiate itself between it and modern reptiles," Grant said with a smile. "There is no way he is going to be able to come up with the answer to that one," Grant thought to himself as he sat back down in his seat.  
  
"That sleep really got your smart box ticking," Billy said.  
  
"Exactly," Grant replied. "Billy, pretty much all hipbones on each species of dinosaur was constructed so that it would stand at an erect stance." Grant then flipped Billy on the chest. "Buddy."  
  
"I'll buddy you in a minute," Billy said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Amanda, how far is Sorna from here," Guitierrez said a little tired of just staring at the ocean. He was ready to see the actual animals. He was also tired of the Paleontology lecture that was taking place. He had heard all of these lectures from Richard Levine a million and one times.  
  
"Huh," Amanda said dumbfounded. "Oh, it's right up there, see?"  
  
* * *  
  
The plane broke through the puffy white clouds. They approached a lush green piece of land, a jewel in a huge sea of bright blue. Large canyons and valleys covered the entire area. In the middle of the island's crevices, stretches of tall trees light and dark green colored, dotted with red flowers and berries. It could almost be paradise, if it wasn't for the things that lived on it, which made it a world untouched by time. The Lost World that Ian Malcolm had lectured about years ago, and before he even knew about the island. This was the place left alone by man for so many years. Well, four years.  
  
"Amanda. we've waited for this forever," Paul said.  
  
"I know," Amanda said. "And we even got the best of the best to be our guides in the expertise of these animals."  
  
"I actually used to study them a while back," Paul said.  
  
"Oh? Why didn't you pursue paleontology," Grant said not believing a word of what Paul was saying.  
  
"Because I couldn't tell the difference between Amanda and a Tyrannosaurus," Paul said smiling.  
  
"Okay, I'm not that ugly," Amanda said, with her mouth wide open.  
  
"But Mrs. Kirby, Tyrannosaurs are Beautiful creatures, why, I even made friends with one about eight years ago," Grant said.  
  
"I'm not great at detecting sarcasm, but. God," Billy said.  
  
In the cockpit Nash and Udesky were on a radio. "The-Rica-around. Please, turn," A voice over the radio said.  
  
"Cut it off," Nash said. He couldn't believe that the Costa Ricans had no hope that Eric could've possibly still been alive. Those idiots just didn't realize that they were professionals and that they knew what they were doing. Governmental types were always that way toward Nash and any of his people. They always believed that he couldn't get the job done. That's why he took Paul Kirby's proposal. He wanted to prove to all of those political people that he could be good at any job that they were to throw at him.  
  
"-No-turn around immediate-," The voice over the radio said. Udesky then leaned up and switched the radio off.  
  
"Tell em' we are about ready to start searching over the island," Nash said.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Kirby, we're about to begin our first circle around." Udesky said.  
  
"Excellent," Paul said. "Amanda, get the recorder out."  
  
"Yeah it's right here," Amanda said pulling out a camcorder.  
  
Grant sat there shaking his head. These people had no idea what they were doing. If they did get to go on that trip to the moon they'd probably mess something up and blow the craft to pieces. "You better put that away, Mrs. Kirby," Grant said. "What we are doing is pretty much illegal."  
  
"He's right honey, we won't forget this anyway," Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, Okay," Amanda said, putting the camera back into her bag. She was extremely disappointed to not be able to record the events that they were about to see, because she was hoping for some kind of remembering of this expedition, because it would more then likely be her last. "Hey we are above the beach now."  
  
* * *  
  
The plane soared above Isla Sorna. Ocean waves crashed up against the rocky beaches, and they were suddenly delivered to a calm surrounding as the forests and jungles hid the ocean. The plane was now sailing over the island.  
  
"I haven't thought about it until now but." Billy said.  
  
"Billy they are nothing great," Grant said.  
  
"Still. this is a great moment for me,"  
  
"I understand," Grant said smiling. He knew that since Billy was new to Paleontology and really interested in dinosaurs that it was going to be hard to get him to realize that these dinosaurs were dangerous. However, he was sure that Billy would eventually realize it anyway.  
  
"Well, oh hey Cooper, tell us if you see anything," Paul said.  
  
"Nah, I thought I would keep it to myself," Cooper said. "This guy is an idiot," Cooper thought to himself. Did Paul actually think that he wasn't going to speak up if he saw that poor boy? Paul had lost his mind. Cooper wanted to be on this island as much as Dr. Grant did, and he was sure that he didn't want to be here at all.  
  
"Mr. Kirby, who are the pilots," Grant asked out of the blue. "You never did tell me their names."  
  
"They're just. hey look," Paul said with excitement as he pointed out the window.  
  
They looked out one of the plane windows to see a herd of yellow shaded dinosaurs.  
  
"Hadrosaurs. Billy. look," Grant said.  
  
"Oh. oh." Billy said.  
  
"If you think you're about to cry, then go away," Grant said.  
  
"No way. this is extraordinary. just look at them," Billy said.  
  
"Lord. Lord. Paul honey are you seeing this," Amanda asked. "This is incredible!"  
  
"Yeah, ooh, ahh, that's how it always starts, but then later there's running and then screaming," Grant said smiling.  
  
"How could I not," Paul said, not paying attention to what Grant said. "Dr. Grant, inform us. what are they probably doing?"  
  
"Well they stay in herds to scout for food mainly, and to evade predators, such as the Suchomimus and many of the raptor families," Grant said. "They are considerably close to the beach so I assume they are wanting water, but are afraid of the beach containing predators."  
  
"Absolutely amazing," Paul said.  
  
"Now aren't you glad you came," Amanda said smiling. "Plus you're getting paid."  
  
"I'll tell you when we are back home," Grant said.  
  
"Oh guys, lighten up," Paul said.  
  
Grant looked out the other side, and saw a herd of Triceratops. "Oh, over here, come here, you can see a herd of triceratops. and look beyond them, next to the pond. a pack of Brachiosaurs. and as you can see, the alpha male leading the group, Mrs. Kirby, Paul, look."  
  
The Kirby's seemed to be starting to lose Grant's attention as they just continued to stare out of the windows not amused to what Grant was showing them. Grant frowned at this.  
  
"Mr. Kirby there's a landing strip up ahead if you want us to set her down," Nash said from the cockpit.  
  
"No, no," Paul said. "Circle around some more first."  
  
"What did he just say," Billy asked.  
  
"What do you mean," Grant asked. "You can't land here."  
  
"Hold on, I can explain," Paul said throwing up his hands in defense.  
  
"You said we weren't landing. Kirby, we are not by any means landing this craft," Grant commanded.  
  
"Dr. Grant, just wait a second now," Amanda said.  
  
"What's going on," Guitierrez said still looking out the window not paying much attention to the other people, because he was too amazed at what he was seeing. He now knew that Levine was right and wished he was there with him to share the joy.  
  
"I'm not sure," Cooper said in reply to Guitierrez.  
  
"You cannot land on this island," Grant said getting furious at everyone.  
  
"Dr. Grant please," Paul said.  
  
"Do not land this airplane. that was the agreement," Billy said.  
  
"Are we landing or not," Nash asked.  
  
"No! We are not! Take us back to the mainland immediately," Grant commanded more angrily then he'd ever been before, because he'd just been lied to about something that could've ended up with him dying. " Mr. Kirby, you are in trouble."  
  
"Now, just let me explain," Paul said.  
  
"Paul just tell him," Amanda pleaded.  
  
"Okay, we're landing now," Udesky said.  
  
Grant stood up and started for the cockpit, and was then knocked out cold by someone behind him. 


	15. Third Iteration and Chapter 13: What's A...

THIRD ITERATION  
  
"The drawings become more complex because of new developments of a family  
in need. The danger risk has now doubled."  
  
IAN MALCOLM  
  
13. "WHAT'S A BAD IDEA?" Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Wednesday, July 13, 1999 Isla Sorna, Valley  
  
Alan Grant woke up to see Billy hovering above him. "Are you okay, Alan?"  
  
"Billy. do you know how pissed I am," Grant asked.  
  
"Yep. The feeling is also mutual," Billy replied.  
  
"Don't tell me we landed," Grant said.  
  
"Well...," Billy said.  
  
Amanda's voice could be heard outside. It sounded like she was yelling through a loudspeaker.  
  
"Eric!!! Ben!!!," Amanda yelled through the loudspeaker.  
  
"I think they are looking for someone," Billy said.  
  
"How long have I been out," Grant asked.  
  
"A good thirty minutes," Billy replied.  
  
Billy helped Grant up off of the plane floor and they started for the exit, but stopped when they heard a tapping noise coming from inside the locked cargo door at the back of the plane. Grant saw that the keys were still in the door, so he opened it.  
  
As soon as he did, a man came sprawling out on top of Grant, knocking him back to the ground. The man rolled off of Grant and stood up dusting himself off. Grant got back up afterwards looking at the man before him. He was wearing a business suit and looked quite young.  
  
"Thank you," the man said. "I didn't think I was ever going to get out of there."  
  
Grant laughed. "Well if it ain't bad enough that the Kirby's kidnapped us, they've had someone in a suit locked up back there. I'm guessing you're a disgruntled employee that wanted to leave their company and they wouldn't let you so they made you come on this trip right?"  
  
"Oh no," the man said. "I've not been kidnapped, or at least I hope for their sake that that's not what they're going for. I did help to fund this little expedition."  
  
"Excuse me sir," Billy began, "but who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry about that," the man said extending his hand. "I'm Ben Talon with the EPA. I was sent on this trip to investigate the Biosyn Corporation."  
  
Grant's amusement suddenly turned to anger. "Let me guess, you're working with Bob Morris aren't you?"  
  
Ben smiled. "Why yes I am Dr. Grant. It's very good to finally make your acquaintance."  
  
"I can't believe this," Grant said. "How could I be so stupid."  
  
"What are you talking about Alan," Billy asked.  
  
"This guys partner came to my lecture at the University a few days ago and told me about Biosyn's little investment, and I didn't pay it any mind," Grant informed. "I might as well turn in my resignation and retire if I'm that dumb."  
  
"Don't say that Alan," Billy said, trying to console him. "None of us would've had the time to consider any of these possibilities."  
  
"I'm going to kill those damn Kirby's," Grant said. However, before he could exit the plane, Ben stopped him.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Ben said. "And it's not true. The Kirby's have nothing to do with Biosyn."  
  
"Then why the hell are we..."  
  
Grant cut himself off as he finally got severely agitated in hearing Amanda's voice blaring around him.  
  
Grant, Billy and Ben walked outside finding Paul and Guitierrez at the plane stairs yelling, and Amanda a few yards away holding a loudspeaker. They were in a large valley with nothing around but herbivores grazing around the area. Not the best place to land a plane. However, it was probably the only place to land the plane. Looking around a little more, Grant could see a large river running through the valley, and several animals wadding around in it while others drank from the water's edge. The herbivores seemed to be unaffected by the annoying people ranting and raving on around them.  
  
"Eric," Paul yelled.  
  
"Eric," Guitierrez yelled.  
  
"Eric," Paul yelled yet again.  
  
"Eric Kirby," Guitierrez yelled.  
  
Paul turned to face Guitierrez. "How many Eric's do you think are on this island?"  
  
"Who knows," Guitierrez replied, feeling stupid and angered. He was only trying to help the man out, and what did he get for it? He got a smartassed remark.  
  
Paul turned to see Grant, Billy, and Ben walking down the steps of the plane. "Dr. Grant! Are you okay? I'm so sorry that happened," Paul said with a frown on his face.  
  
"Who hit me," Grant asked.  
  
"Oh.that would be uh, Cooper over there," Paul replied. He pointed at Cooper Reglado, who was running into the jungle with a large gun.  
  
"We are taking extreme precautions," Paul said. "Don't worry. It's completely safe."  
  
"Nowhere on this island is completely safe, Mr. Kirby," Grant said.  
  
"Just calm down Dr. Grant," Paul assured him. "Everything's taken care of."  
  
"You know it would've been nice for you to have let me out so that I could've help you guys out," Ben said angrily. "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is in that small storage room?"  
  
"Why didn't you get out when Nash and the others were getting their weapons," Paul asked.  
  
"Because I was still asleep and didn't wake up until they slammed the door," Ben replied. "I tried to get their attention, but no one would come and help me. You had better remember who is helping to fund this mission of yours."  
  
"And I hope that you remember that your objective is a whole lot different from mine," Paul said in response.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Udesky, Nash, and Cooper all went through the jungle with their large guns. The foliage was dense and menacing to all three mercenaries. These guys weren't easily frightened about many things, but this jungle was full of creatures that they knew nothing about.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps," Udesky said looking around. "Why does it have to be so dark in here,"  
  
"You aren't actually getting afraid now are you," Nash laughed. Cooper joined him in the laughter.  
  
Suddenly, Udesky gestured for them to be quiet. A huge shadow was looming over them, heading right in their direction. They could feel the gigantic steps of whatever it was that was coming towards them. As there was silence, the loud cry of Amanda Kirby's voice was the only thing that could be heard over the thumping of what was coming.  
  
* * *  
  
Amanda Kirby was still yelling through the speaker, as loud as she could. "Eric, hunny! It's time to come home! Ben where are you! Eric!!! Ben!!!  
  
"We have to get back on that plane," Grant said. "Mr. Kirby, will you tell your wife to stop making that noise. That is a very, very bad idea."  
  
"Amanda," Paul yelled to his wife.  
  
Amanda turned around toward Paul and the others.  
  
"What," Amanda yelled through the loudspeaker.  
  
"Hunny, Dr. Grant says that is a very bad idea," Paul yelled back.  
  
"What," Amanda still yelled through the loudspeaker. Amanda turned around and continued calling for Eric and Ben. "Eric," Amanda yelled through the loudspeaker. "Ben!"  
  
"Amanda," Paul yelled. "Dr. Grant says that's a very bad idea!!!"  
  
"What's a bad idea," Amanda still yelled into the loudspeaker while she turned back around. This made Grant want to run up to her and take that damn loudspeaker and throw it into the jungle.  
  
Suddenly, a loud roar erupted from the jungle. Amanda turned away from Paul's direction and looked back at the jungle.  
  
"C'mon," Grant yelled. "We have to get back on the plane!!"  
  
"That sounded like a Tyrannosaurus," Billy said.  
  
"Yeah," Grant said. "I think you're right."  
  
* * *  
  
Udesky and Nash began to run away. "Help me take this thing down," Cooper yelled to them. But they kept running.  
  
"Come with us," Nash yelled to his friend, but Cooper stayed. He fired several shots at the huge dinosaur that was approaching. It roared angrily. Its steps became faster as it's bull snout came down over Cooper. The animal gripped his arm, teeth plunging through his skin and into his muscle. Cooper felt his veins pop as he screamed in pain. He dropped his gun and the dinosaur stepped on it with a loud crack. At that, Cooper kicked the eye of his attacker and the animal roared in pain. It whipped Cooper to the jungle floor and he went running away as fast as he could back to the plane while the animal whined in pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Udesky and Nash came running out of the jungle. "Go!!! Go!!! On the plane," Udesky yelled.  
  
"Hurry," Nash yelled. "Amanda, get on!!!"  
  
They all ran toward the plane. Grant, Guitierrez, Billy, and Ben got on first, followed by Paul, Amanda, Udesky, and Nash, respectively.  
  
"Where's Cooper," Grant said.  
  
"Cooper's a professional," Udesky said. "He can handle himself!"  
  
"Everyone sit down and buckle up," Nash yelled.  
  
Grant, Guitierrez, Billy, Ben, Paul, and Amanda all took seats,-Ben taking Cooper's seat- as Nash and Udesky started the engines.  
  
"Cooper's still out there though," Grant said.  
  
"We'll get him," Paul said.  
  
The plane started rushing down the valley making several dinosaurs rush out of the path of the plane as it went.  
  
Suddenly, Cooper came running through the jungle, holding his arm. He then ran out in the middle of the field.  
  
"What's that," Paul asked.  
  
"Its Cooper," Grant replied, amazed to see him still alive.  
  
"God," Billy said with his eyes wide.  
  
"Stop this plane right now," Ben commanded. "We are not leaving him behind!"  
  
Cooper started waving his arms, in a 'go back' fashion. Nash and Udesky were too stupid to interpret, and kept heading toward him, not even listening to what Mr. Talon had said to them.  
  
"Go back," Cooper said.  
  
"Cooper get out of the way," Nash said. "You know I can't stop this plane going full speed."  
  
"Go," Cooper yelled.  
  
From out of nowhere, a very large creature came out of the jungle and grabbed Cooper up in its jaws. Cooper Reglado felt the hot breath of the monster. Then he suddenly felt the teeth biting into his body and his legs were cut clean off from the plane's wings as the pain overcame him and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
"Holy Shit," Guitierrez, yelled surprised.  
  
Amanda screamed bloody murder. Blood flew all over the windows. The plane clipped the creatures' tail and side, but most of the blood was from Coopers' legs. The plane went down and started skipping like a rock over water. It went into the jungle, smacking through trees and bouncing like crazy. The wings burst off, and the planes' belly stopped in a tree canopy.  
  
"Everyone okay back there," Nash asked a little shaken up.  
  
"I think so," Paul replied.  
  
Amanda and Billy seemed to be hurt, as they were holding their heads, wincing with pain.  
  
"Amanda are you okay," Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah.yeah.hurts a bit." Amanda replied.  
  
"Billy you okay," Grant asked, worried about his apprentice.  
  
"Yeah.I'll be fine," Billy replied.  
  
"Dr. Guitierrez, Mr. Talon, you guys all right back there," Grant asked.  
  
"Never been better." Guitierrez replied sarcastically. He was starting to doubt Levine now.  
  
"I'm ok," Ben replied. "My suit is ruined but no huge loss."  
  
"That's what happens when you wear nice clothing to a place like this," Grant said.  
  
Nash walked into the cabin. The look on his face showed that he was frantic and extremely terrified. "Where's the satellite phone?"  
  
"Oh. here it is," Paul said. Paul bent down and opened his bag. He then pulled out a bright yellow satellite phone and handed it to the man.  
  
"Good," Nash said. " Let me call rescue."  
  
Amanda watched as Nash walked back toward the cockpit with the phone. Then she saw a large menacing head loom up and look into the plane. Amanda started screaming and pointing.  
  
"What? What," Paul asked looking around.  
  
"Back there," Amanda yelled.  
  
"What is it," Grant asked still examining Billy's wounds.  
  
Suddenly, the nose of the plane came apart. Nash and Udesky both screamed at the huge behemoth of a monster. Out of an attempt to keep the animal from attacking long enough to get to the back of the plane, Nash threw the satellite phone at the animal and it went right in the animal's mouth as it was roaring. The two pilots then ran to the back of the plane while the creature gagged at swallowing the phone.  
  
"Why did you do that for," Paul asked, not believing that his satellite phone just went down that animal's throat. "Now we can't call for help."  
  
"It was the only thing I could do," Nash yelled.  
  
"Damn it," Grant said as he realized that they were now trapped on this island with an adult Tyrannosaurus Rex standing right in front of them. "C'mon. everyone duck down quietly," Grant said. " Don't make a sound."  
  
The Rex then shook the odd feeling from his throat out and came closer to the plane looking for food. The crew was hidden under the seats of the plane. The Rex sniffed around Amanda and then bite her leg. "Ahhh!!! Paul," she screamed.  
  
"Amanda," Paul screamed.  
  
"Free her Mr. Kirby," Grant screamed at Paul.  
  
Paul crawled over to Amanda and kicked the animal in the same eye that Cooper had kicked before. There was now blood coming out of the animal's eye. The Rex let Amanda's leg go, reared back, and rammed its head into the plane. The people inside screamed as the plane fell out of the tree canopy, and rolled around on the ground a bit going away from the Rex about ten yards.  
  
Grant got up and looked at a cut on his left forearm. It didn't look very bad. He felt a small amount of pain in it, but there was little blood loss. Billy and Udesky stood up as well going over to Nash and Guitierrez trying to help them up. Nash seemed to be having problems with his ankle, because he was holding it very tightly and pain was stricken all over his face. Ben was unconscious; not moving. Udesky went over to him and started trying to shake him back to life, but it was useless. The EPA agent was out cold.  
  
Amanda saw that the Rex was now started to walk toward the plane, for it had rolled quite a bit away from him. Amanda then ran out of the plane screaming.  
  
"Mrs. Kirby," Grant yelled. "Come back!"  
  
Grant ran out of the plane after her and grabbed a hold of her before she could get very far. She tried to resist him, but it was no use. Grant was much stronger then her.  
  
Paul came running out of the plane after them. "Amanda!" Paul then looked over and saw that the Rex was coming back for them, so he walked back into the plane followed by Grant and Amanda.  
  
"How's your leg," Grant said.  
  
"Well the thing didn't get it bad at all, more of a nibble I guess," Amanda said out of breath.  
  
"You're lucky," Grant said. "Just don't try running off like that again. Listen, we would try to make a run for it, but Mr. Talon is unconscious. Everyone lie down, and huddle underneath the plane seats."  
  
"Everyone do as he says," Billy yelled.  
  
The team did what Grant said as the Tyrannosaur walked up to the plane. It came around the side of the plane and looked inside trying to see some of the people that lain in wait for their impending doom. The animal then took his head down quickly busting through the side of the plane, and started sniffing around again. It smelled the blood on Amanda's leg. It went for the leg, but couldn't get to it, due to its size and Amanda's position.  
  
It sniffed around some more. The Rex saw Ben, lying unconscious in the middle of the aisle. Guitierrez knew Ben was a goner if he didn't do something. He looked around and saw a piece of fuselage scrap metal sticking out from the plane's side. He quietly pulled it toward him. The Rex proceeded after Ben slowly. Guitierrez slowly crawled toward the creature.  
  
It started sniffing at Ben, then opened its' mouth. As it went for Mr. Talon, Guitierrez shoved the metal into the animals' eye. The Rex yelled a furious cry; now feeling pain for the third time in it's eyes thanks to Cooper, Paul, and now Guitierrez. Grant and Billy picked Ben up, and they all ran out of the fuselage.  
  
The animal was still recovering from Guitierrez's attack. It opened its other eye, seeing them all running. The Rex roared and started chasing them. Amanda was running with a limp due to her leg being bitten, but she was still making good speed because Paul was helping her to run. The same could be said about Nash who was also having leg problems. They continued going trying to get away from the Tyrannosaur as the animal still chased after them. Udesky put Nash's arm around his shoulder and the seven-team members ran through the thick jungle as the Rex chased after them. Everyone then ran into a think area of foliage that prevented the Rex from getting through. The Tyrannosaur turned around looking for another way to it's next meal. The team continued to run as fast as they could go away from the Rex, and to a hopefully safe area.  
  
* * *  
  
The seven people all kept running, through a small meadow, and back into more thick and dense jungle. Suddenly, they came to something in the middle of their run. Grant looked down at it and saw that it was a carcass of another dinosaur.  
  
"It's dead," Grant said. "No need to be alarmed."  
  
Ben started moving. "Eh.uhh," he said still half unconscious.  
  
"Mr. Talon, can you hear me," Grant asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ben replied.  
  
"Are you okay," Billy asked.  
  
"I think so.my head hurts though," Ben replied. "I don't think I can run."  
  
"Well it's a good thing you're ok," Amanda said.  
  
"Thanks," Ben said.  
  
Suddenly a Carnotaurus head popped up from the carcass.  
  
"Everybody. just walk. away slowly," Grant said.  
  
The rest of the group turned and ran away instead of cautiously leaving. Grant then followed. Mumbling "Shit!" under his breath. The Carnotaur chased them.right into the Tyrannosaurus Rex.  
  
The Rex pulled its head up to see a rampaging Carnotaurus coming towards it. When they both met each other's eye, they looked at fiercely at one another. They both let out a huge roar and everyone covered their ears. Grant tripped and fell in between two logs, his ankle caught in the end of it. He tried to get it free but there wasn't any use.  
  
The Carnotaur then started to blend it's skin to look like the background surroundings so it could attack for it knew it wouldn't be able to survive a Tyrannosaur attack without it's ability. The Rex then ran up to the still disappearing Chameleon and slammed into its underbelly. It backed away and the Carnotaur lunged forward. The Carnotaur slammed its head into the side of the Rex's head and it began to trip onto the ground. It slid into the mud, which caused leaves to sprawl everywhere. Then the Rex's body was low enough to attack, so the Carnotaur ran forward and gripped the neck of the Rex tightly. It dug its fangs into the flesh as the Tyrannosaur struggled to free itself. The Carnotaur moved its body along with the attacker to keep it from getting free of its grip. But it was no use. The Carnotaur's snout didn't fit entirely around the neck of the Rex and it grinded away, leaving gashes in its rival's neck.  
  
The Tyrannosaur roared angrily at the Camilian. The Rex slapped the Carnotaur in the face with its long tail. The Carnotaur tried to move its head away from the attack but he was still hit. At that, the Rex dug its right foot claws into the Carnotaur's back. It roared in pain. It whipped the back of its body around to try and slam into the Rex. Its thick tail slapped the back of the Rex. The Carnotaur turned its head to bite the hand of its attacker, then forcing it into a tree.  
  
As Grant continued to try and free his foot, the Rex slammed against the tree, making it crack and fall. It just missed the constrained Grant. Billy ran back to try and free his mentor's ankle. The Rex used its hind legs to pick itself up again and balance safely.  
  
The Carnotaur lunged back and tore at the Rex's leg. It kicked the Carnotaur's head when it attempted to rip it off. The Rex then charged onto the Carnotaur's neck. It gripped the rival's head to keep it from wiggling away as it roared in frustration. The Rex dug its teeth into the neck further and then curled its hands back, forcing the Carnotaur's head to yank in the opposite direction. The Rex moved its head forward and twisted the neck as the Carnotaur roared. The roaring suddenly stopped and there was a loud crack. The Camilian fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
As the Rex tore into the Carnotaur's skin, it no longer needed to chase the humans. Billy finally forced the fallen trees to snap apart. He wiggled Grant's foot free and he helped him run away from the scene of the battle. The Rex roared triumphantly as it partook of its kill. 


	16. Chapter 14: The Explaination

14. THE EXPLAINATION Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Wednesday, July 13, 1999 Isla Sorna, Side Road  
  
Paul Kirby fell to the ground with a loud thud; however the ground he hit was that of a man made dirt road. Grant popped his knuckles, and Amanda stepped in. "Please.please.just stop," she said low on breath.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Kirby," Grant said.  
  
"Let me, please," Paul said.  
  
Grant and Billy hovered above Paul as Guitierrez helped Amanda over to a tree to rest. Ben went over to stand beside Paul.  
  
"About four days ago," Paul said low on breath. "My son. and her fiancé went paragliding over this island. we got a signal from them. and we haven't heard from them since."  
  
"How old is your son," Grant asked.  
  
"He's fourteen," Paul replied.  
  
"Then he's probably dead, Mr. Kirby," Grant said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was actually dragged to this island to rescue a boy that was more then likely already dead. Grant sighed and turned around shaking his head.  
  
"No," Amanda said with tears in her eyes, crying at what Grant had just said.  
  
"Amanda," Guitierrez began, "calm down. You must realize what is on this island."  
  
"We know what is on this island," Amanda screamed at Guitierrez. "Its name is Eric, and he's alive."  
  
"We know he's alive," Paul said shaking his head. "Dr. Grant, I understand your fury, and I can say nothing to make you forgive me, and I realize that..."  
  
"But Dr. Grant. our son and my fiancé are here somewhere. alive," Amanda said crying even more then before. She was in shock at the way Grant was acting about this. She didn't understand why the man didn't believe that Eric was still alive on the island somewhere.  
  
"And we couldn't get the military. the government. no one seemed to care even with the fact of all the imports and exports that my company produces with the exception of the EPA," Paul said almost crying himself. " Even though he's here for a different reason. So we took this into our own hands. All we want to do is rescue the two, and leave, no questions asked."  
  
"If you only knew the danger we are in right now, you would have brought more than us," Grant said. " And even still, it wouldn't help."  
  
"Better than living without my son," Paul said. " Our. our son."  
  
"I'd rather die here than know that my Eric was gone," Amanda said.  
  
"Well that is probably going to be what happens," Grant said.  
  
"Let's head for the coast," Billy offered.  
  
"Good idea," Grant said. " Maybe we should look around here a little while. may as well help them look for that boy while we are here. If we keep to this road, it could lead us to an area that he might be hiding."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. -," Paul was cut off.  
  
"Shut up," Grant said.  
  
"Okay," Paul said, looking down in sadness.  
  
"Which way is the coast," Udesky said with a horrified look on his face.  
  
Grant pointed a finger back toward the plane wreckage. Grant said, "We'll go there; I saw a small creek. Probably leads to a river, which will lead to the shore."  
  
"We should head back to the plane and look for things we can use," Guitierrez said, starting to walk back in the direction of the plane.  
  
"Amanda and I aren't leaving until we find our son," Paul said, trying to make it clear to Dr. Grant.  
  
"Well you can go look for him, or follow us as long as you don't hold us up," Grant said. "Either way. we're probably not getting off this island alive."  
  
A loud moan came from deeper within the jungle.  
  
"Ben!! Eric," Amanda yelled shocked to hear the noise.  
  
"Amanda don't yell," Paul said.  
  
"Nash, Udesky, Dr. Guitierrez, watch the Kirby's and our EPA friend while you go back to the plane wreckage. We'll catch up in a minute," Grant said starting off. He knew that he could probably trust those three guys to watch the Kirby's for some reason. There was something about them that gave Grant a reason to believe that they would all survive, or at least he hoped. "Billy and I will check it out."  
  
"Sure, I guess," Udesky said, with look of puzzlement as he was trying to clean off some blood on Nash's leg.  
  
"No," Paul yelled. " We are coming."  
  
"Trust me, you probably don't want to," Grant said.  
  
"But-" Amanda said.  
  
"We'll be back," Billy interrupted.  
  
Grant and Billy walked off going into the jungle beyond. The Kirby's and rest ran back in the direction of the plane wreckage.  
  
"Maybe hiring them wasn't such a good idea after all," Paul said.  
  
"Maybe," Amanda said. "But they are our only hope of getting off of this island with our son."  
  
"What makes you believe that them helping us is going to change anything," Guitierrez asked.  
  
"We just have a feeling," Paul replied. "You don't understand Dr. Guitierrez, our son is pretty much on his own out here on this island."  
  
"What about the guy that's with him," Guitierrez asked.  
  
"Eric is with Ben and he'll be ok as long as he's with him," Amanda said.  
  
"No he won't be ok until he's away from Ben," Paul said. "I don't trust that man, and I never will trust that man. I know good and well that he despises Eric and I won't rest until he is safely with me and away from him."  
  
"Why would Ben hate Eric," Guitierrez asked confused.  
  
"Paul believes that in all of the world that isn't anyone that can stand guys that aren't completely straight except for himself," Amanda replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe that," Paul said angrily. "Don't you try and turn this around on me. I can't help it that Eric is Bi-Sexual. I just know that Ben is going to try and hurt poor Eric if they're alone out here much longer."  
  
"I see what this is all about now," Guitierrez said. "I can't say that I blame you for being worried Mr. Kirby. I would be too if my Bi- Sexual son was on an island alone with a homophobic."  
  
"Well at least someone understands me," Paul said pleased.  
  
"Ben is not homophobic," Amanda yelled.  
  
"I'm not going to listen to this Amanda," Paul yelled back.  
  
Udesky and Nash up front were shaking their heads.  
  
"If we have to split up again," Udesky said. "I'm not going with them."  
  
Nash laughed. "Same here my friend. Same here."  
  
The six people continued moving back toward the plane wreckage while Paul and Amanda continued their constant fighting with one another. 


	17. Chapter 15: The Landing Site

15. THE LANDING SITE Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Wednesday, July 13, 1999 Isla Sorna, Forest  
  
Grant and Billy quietly ran through the thick brush, toward where they thought the moan was coming from.  
  
"Alan," Billy said.  
  
"Yeah, Billy," Grant said.  
  
"Um, You don't think we'll find any dead kids do you," Billy said.  
  
"Let's hope not," Grant said. "As much as I hate that Paul guy."  
  
Billy then saw something in a tree. "Alan, up there," Billy said with excitement.  
  
Grant looked up where Billy was pointing. It was about seven feet up in a tree. It was what looked like to be some kind of parasail.  
  
"Do you think someone might be up there," Grant asked.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Billy replied. "Come on."  
  
"Billy, Stop," Grant yelled. He could sense something. Grant wasn't sure what it was, but there was something strange going on. He felt like something was there, watching them. Grant had gained a keen sense for picking up things like this on a little safari in his native land of Australia. After spending a week in an area filled with who knows what kind of creatures, you start to change yourself.  
  
"What," Billy said looking around surprised.  
  
"I think we are in very deep trouble," Grant whispered in a dark tone.  
  
"What are you-" Billy asked, being cut off.  
  
"Stand very still," Grant said.  
  
The two men stood there, waiting to hear something. but nothing happened.  
  
"Billy when I say to, head for that tree," Grant commanded. "And I mean run. I will do the same. You go up the left side and I'll go up the right side."  
  
"Okay," Billy replied. "Just say when."  
  
"One. two. GO," Grant yelled to Billy. Billy and Grant made a mad dash toward the tree. About halfway up, an animal jumped out of the brush, and leaped at Grant's leg. It bit Grant's leg, but he managed to kick it off and climb out of harm's way.  
  
"I knew it," Grant said looking down at the green animal with twin crests on its head.  
  
"Mm. your leg," Billy said shocked.  
  
"It's okay," Grant said. "I guess Dilophosaurs aren't usually very forgiving."  
  
"That is a Dilophosaur," Billy asked, surprised. "It looks a lot greener then I would've pictured.  
  
"An adult from the looks of it," Grant said. "This animal does have a poisonous venom that it can spit. Watch out for it."  
  
"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that," Billy said, remembering what his mentor had told him about the animals a year ago, when Grant finally got up enough nerve to tell him about the trip to Isla Nublar. It was a scary story that Grant had told him. Lots of people ended up dead mainly because of the Velociraptors. Great people like John Hammond, and Henry Wu, which he knew had all been killed. Billy never told Grant that he knew them personally, because he'd have to go into deep detail about the fact that Hammond and he were related and how he'd helped Hammond at one time. Also that he even knew about Jurassic Park before it was even under construction. Grant just wouldn't understand why he never told him.  
  
Grant suddenly remembered something important about the Dilophosaurs. "Shit!"  
  
"What," Billy asked alarmed.  
  
"The spit isn't the only way to poison someone," Grant replied. "You can also get poisoned through them biting you! This isn't good."  
  
"Don't worry Alan," Billy replied, trying to calm Grant down. "I'm sure there's some kind of antidote or something, right?"  
  
"I believe I remember on the first island that there was an antidote that you could get from somewhere," Grant replied breathing heavily. "We'll have to find a lab or something. What I don't get is why in Ian Malcolm's book, he doesn't talk at all about Dilophosaurs."  
  
"Maybe he just didn't see them when he was here," Billy suggested.  
  
Grant shook his head. "I find that very unlikely. Don't you remember what the island looked like when we were flying over it? It's an extremely small island. Hell, I think Nublar was bigger then this island. Probably because this place was only for the genetic testing."  
  
Billy smiled. "So you did read Malcolm's book after all, huh?"  
  
"Well," Grant began, "I just wanted to see how badly he ripped me off."  
  
Billy tried to change the subject to make Grant a little more comfortable. "Let's try and see if there's anything in this parasail." Billy started searching through the parasail. Grant joined him as soon as caught his breath. He was afraid that he was going to die of Dilophosaur poison if they weren't quick enough to find something. He was thinking back about what he'd learned about Dilophosaur poison, and he remembered that it was made of seven different toxic enzymes. However that wasn't going to help him with finding the antidote. All that was going to do was make him worry even more. He guessed that he had thirty minutes to an hour to live. That wasn't very comforting.  
  
"Well I don't see anyone," Grant said looking through the parasail. "To tell you the truth, I'm having a hard time seeing period."  
  
Billy looked at Grant in remorse. He felt extremely horrified for his mentor right now. He wanted to try and do something to help him, but he didn't know what. Then something came to him. "Do you think it would help if I sucked the poison out?"  
  
Grant looked at Billy like he was extremely irritated. "Dilophosaur poison has about seven different toxic enzymes in it. It would probably kill you instantly. If that stuff were transported orally, you wouldn't survive the first ten seconds. Nice idea though, although I would've gotten someone else to do it."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean," Billy asked, feeling irritated as well.  
  
"Just don't worry about it Billy," Grant replied.  
  
"No," Billy said. "I know what it was about. It's because I'm gay right!"  
  
"I told you to forget it," Grant commanded.  
  
"Listen," Billy began, "I'm sorry that I kissed you. I couldn't help it alright! That's just the way I am. I'm sorry! God damn it! Why do you always have to be such a damn homophobic all the time!"  
  
Suddenly the Dilophosaurus below started honking angrily at the two men in the tree.  
  
Grant sighed. "I told you to drop it! Now that damn Dilo has been roused from your screaming!"  
  
"And now you're screaming too," Billy screamed back.  
  
"Just shut up," Grant said, trying to calm down. "Let's just hope that that thing doesn't start spitting at us. So let's just get back to the parasail."  
  
"Ok," Billy said, taking a breath. "This is obviously where they landed right?"  
  
"Yeah," Grant replied. "They landed here and left the parasail for some reason."  
  
The two could see the Dilophosaur below them trying to jump up and grab a hold of the tree with its claws. It was unsuccessful however. The Dilo would just fall back to the ground and get back up again.  
  
"Just like a dog," Grant said smiling. "We're the cats, and he's the dog."  
  
"Hey look at this," Billy said grabbing what looked like a camcorder.  
  
"Does it still work," Grant asked.  
  
"The battery's dead," Billy replied.  
  
Grant sighed as he looked at the battered camera. It looked like something had tried to destroy it or something because several wires were exposed on the exterior. Grant handed the camcorder back to Billy. "Ok let's get out of here."  
  
"How do you suppose we do that with a Dilophosaur down there, still trying to find a way up here," Billy asked. "I just hope that it won't be able to get a good hold on the tree and climb up to us."  
  
"I have a feeling that while we are here, we will see much worse then this," Grant said. Neither man dared to move from the tree while the Dilophosaur continued to pace around looking at them and snarling.  
  
* * *  
  
Marty Guitierrez stopped and gestured for the other people to be quiet. Ahead, a Tyrannosaur, this one much smaller then the other that had killed the Carnotaur, was bending down, its head in the plane wreckage. It made a low bellow, and the plane was slightly picked up from the ground. Exasperated from the lack of food, the Rex stormed off, dropping the plane back to the ground.  
  
Guitierrez gestured for them to move forward after a few moments passed. "We've all gotten pretty dirty. If any of you want to change, you have a few minutes till we move back in the direction of Grant and Billy," Guitierrez said. "Mr. Udesky, make sure you hold on to that gun. We will be needing that."  
  
Udesky nodded and they continued forward.  
  
Inside the plane, Guitierrez, Ben, Nash, and Udesky looked for supplies. Meanwhile, the Kirbys took out the extra pair of clothes they had packed. Amanda went to the other side of the plane and took her shirt off. Paul came around to the same place to see Amanda only had a bra on. "Oh, I'm sorry," he turned around and took his shirt off.  
  
"It's ok, Paul. Its nothing you haven't seen before," she laughed, putting on a new shirt. "You look . . . thinner," she noticed. Paul put his new shirt on. "You look good."  
  
"I've learned to swim. I used to hate it, I know. But I've lost twenty-five pounds," Paul replied. "And you look good too." Awkwardly, they left each other and came around to meet Guitierrez and the others.  
  
Ben was fiddling around with his briefcase. "I can't believe this thing."  
  
"What's wrong," Amanda asked.  
  
"I can't get the thing open" Ben replied.  
  
Amanda walked over to him and they both started pulling on opposite sides of the briefcase. Everyone around them were amused by this and laughed as Amanda and Ben continued to pull. Finally the thing opened, however it was a messy sight to see. Amanda fell on the ground in one direction, with Ben Talon going to the ground in the other. Everything in the briefcase went flying into the air and landed on the ground around all of them. Udesky continued to laugh as he helped Agent Talon to his feet. Paul walked over and helped Amanda up. They were both extremely embraced.  
  
Guitierrez looked at all of the stuff that had come flying out of the briefcase. There were some important documents here and there, a few manila folders, and some clothing. Guitierrez noticed something extremely interesting. He started laughing again as he picked up a jock strap.  
  
"Well Mr. Talon," Guitierrez said smiling, "this is quite interesting."  
  
Everyone looked at what was in Guitierrez's hand and started busting out in laughter.  
  
Ben became extremely embraced as he ran over to Guitierrez and snatched the article of clothing away from him. "You just keep your hands off my property!"  
  
"Sorry about that," Guitierrez smiled. "What was it that you were looking for anyway?"  
  
"Well I needed to change cloths for one thing," Ben replied. "I seriously don't want to have to run from dinosaurs in this nice suit the whole time we're on this blessed island! And I was looking for my journal. That is the thing that I'm going to use to document everything that Biosyn does on this island. Now I need a few minutes to myself, so just leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh, don't get your jock strap all up in a bunch now," Nash said laughing. Once again everyone started laughing.  
  
"Very funny," Ben said. "You just wait till Biosyn shows up. I won't help any of you if you get in trouble with them." Ben turned around and started picking up everything that fell out of the briefcase. After several minutes of him picking things up, and everyone else continuing to laugh at him, Ben went behind the plane and started changing.  
  
"There's not much left here worth taking, but we were about to find a few things that might be useful," Guitierrez announced.  
  
"I packed a few sandwiches. We can split them," Udesky said, pulling the food out of his backpack. He broke it into pieces and gave some to each person. They all ate happily, not realizing how hungry they really were until just then. None of them had eaten anything since they'd left Choteau.  
  
Ben Talon came back around the side of the plane a completely different person. He now looked like a punk or something. He was wearing a pair of baggy cargo pants, a button shirt that was unbuttoned with a wife beater underneath, and he had but some type of hair gel in his hair to make it look wet. He was also now wearing some black boots.  
  
"You look like you're seventeen years old now," Amanda said smiling. "My how clothing can change someone's appearance."  
  
"Hey," Ben said, "don't start joking about my cloths. My wife and daughter bought them for me to wear whenever I needed them."  
  
"Well it that case," Amanda said, "they're very nice."  
  
"Thank you," Ben said.  
  
At that point there was a loud roar. Guitierrez whirled around. He heard the large thumps start again. In a few moments, the Tyrannosaur that had been inspecting the plane before was staring right at them.  
  
"This time let's not be idiots. Nobody move. I mean it," Guitierrez whispered. "If this animal sees us here it'll have us for dinner."  
  
The Rex stared at them, its nostrils moving in and out. Loud inhales and exhales were heard as the animal moved its head from side to side for several moments. Guitierrez realized it was very hard for the terrified Kirbys not to run. In the blink of an eye, the animal crouched down and whacked the plane with its head. It rolled toward the humans. Guitierrez and company ran in the other direction to avoid the plane from slamming into them. Then, they stopped once again. The Tyrannosaur moved forward and sniffed them some more. It let out a frustrated roar. It hit the plane once again. This time it kept rolling.  
  
It used the plane to chase the humans through the jungle while Amanda yelled Dr. Grant's name. They ran as fast as they possibly could. Before long the trees began to break. Ahead, the ground dropped. A cliff.  
  
"To the right," Guitierrez yelled. Everyone moved off to the right and continued to run at full speed as the plane rocketed off the cliff and went soaring into the valley below. When it finally crashed, it exploded into several pieces.  
  
Still running, they heard the Tyrannosaur give out an angry growl and retreat. Guitierrez nodded and they quickly started back in the direction of Grant and Billy.  
  
* * *  
  
Alan Grant and Billy Brennan sat staring at the Dilophosaur in disgust. Suddenly the two men heard Amanda Kirby's high-pitched voice, in the distance, screaming out their names. The Dilophosaurus turned away from its prey in the tree, and went toward Amanda's voice at full speed.  
  
"She sure has some pipes on those lungs," Billy said.  
  
"They're going to get killed," Grant yelled.  
  
"Oh, God your right," Billy said. "Hey, I have an idea." As the Dilophosaurus ran off, Billy quietly took the parasail and went down to the ground and rolled it up. Billy then climbed back up the tree again.  
  
"You stay here," Billy said. "I'm going to go pick up the others."  
  
"Be careful," Grant said concerned for his apprentice.  
  
Billy smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
Billy climbed all the way to the top, his head peering out of the jungle canopy to see a lot of Isla Sorna's landscape. He got as high up as he could, and he saw the meadow where the others were. He jumped off and threw the pulley. The sail successfully came out, and he soared over the canopy toward the meadow. This was a great release for Billy. He hadn't had the chance to do any parasailing for quite a long time.  
  
On the way there, Billy noticed two things. One of them looked like a high and small shelter, not ten kilometers from them. He then noticed a large building and several small huts in the distance. He wondered if Eric could possibly be there.  
  
Billy approached Guitierrez, Ben, Udesky, Nash, and the Kirby's. He wasn't going very fast, due to the low wind speed. Billy swooped down toward them.  
  
"Follow me," Billy yelled. "There's a high shelter in this direction!"  
  
"Billy," Amanda said, looking up confused.  
  
"Hurry for God-sakes," Billy yelled. "You are in danger!!"  
  
"Let's do what he says," Udesky said.  
  
Guitierrez, Ben, Udesky, Nash, Paul, and Amanda ran while Billy went on the parasail. They all came out of the trees in a small part of the clearing where what looked like to be a trampled road was and a large, black spray painted structure stood on struts nearby. They all safely climbed the struts to the top and got inside. The Dilophosaurus came out of the jungle at high speeds, and it saw that its prey was safe from it. The animal blew off some steam and left. Billy landed his sail in the high structure, or at least on it. He started to fall down from the structure, but Amanda grabbed his arm and pulled him over into the Hide.  
  
"Thank God," Billy said.  
  
"No, thank you," Amanda said." Who did you find?"  
  
"Ms. Kirby," Billy said, trying to be calm about this.  
  
"Oh my God. no. not Eric," Amanda said in a horrified tone.  
  
"No," Billy said. "All we found was this sail and a destroyed camera. Here it is."  
  
Billy handed them the camera. Amanda stared at it. "This is my camera! I let them borrow it for the trip here."  
  
"The batteries are dead in it though," Bill informed her.  
  
"Wait a minute," Udesky said. "Let me have the camera.  
  
Amanda, confused, handed him the camera. Udesky took out his flashlight and unscrewed the top. He took a battery out and went to work on putting the batteries from the flashlight to use.  
  
"Please hurry," Amanda said.  
  
"Give him some time hunny," Paul said.  
  
"I've got it," Udesky said, with excitement. He pulled the camera out from his body and up so that everyone could see what was on the little screen.  
  
**** Camera ****  
  
On the camera was Eric Kirby throwing a Frisbee on the beach. "Here it comes!" The Frisbee went right at the camera and hit it a little. Eric laughed. "You were supposed to catch it."  
  
Camera switched to a parking lot with Ben Hildebrand walking toward the camera. "Here let me have that baby. Come on, let me have the..."  
  
Camera switched to Ben and Eric hanging from the parasail and the boat was right below them.  
  
"You see anything yet," Eric asked.  
  
"No, not yet," Ben replied.  
  
"What was that," Eric asked, in alarm.  
  
Camera then showed the destroyed boat below with the blood all over it.  
  
Camera then showed the two landing in a tree with a crashing thud.  
  
"Ok," Ben said, feeling more alive. "I'm going to unhook you. All you have to do is hold out your hands to keep your face from smacking the ground. Ok buddy?"  
  
"Why are you unhooking me," Eric asked frightened.  
  
"I can't get my end unhooked," Ben replied. "Once you're down there, I'll have more room to move around. Ok?"  
  
"Alright," Eric said, half-heartedly.  
  
"Ok," Ben said. "One... two... three..."  
  
Suddenly the hook unclasped and Eric fell to the earth below. He hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"You ok," Ben asked.  
  
"Yeah," Eric replied standing slowly.  
  
"Alright," Ben said. "Hold on. I'll be right down."  
  
"So they're both still alive," Paul said. "Thank God."  
  
"That thing that just came after us," Amanda said. "Did it attack you guys?"  
  
Billy nodded his head, in a slow manner. "Alan was bitten by it and its bite is poisonous. We've got to try and find some medication that can cure it or he'll be dead before the end of the hour."  
  
Amanda turned around and started crying.  
  
"I'm. sorry. I'm sorry about Dr. Grant getting bitten," Paul said putting his arms around Amanda.  
  
"It's not Grant," Amanda replied with a low tone pushing Paul away. "It's Eric and Ben. They're here alone and probably scared!"  
  
"You shouldn't worry yourself like that Mrs. Kirby," Billy said. "At least they're still together."  
  
"She has no reason to worry," Paul said. "But that makes me worry more. I hate that man being around my poor son here alone."  
  
"Paul would you please-" Amanda started, being cut off.  
  
"Come on, I saw a large compound about a quarter of a mile from here." Billy cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Alan!"  
  
They waited a few moments for a response to come. Then from inside the forest they heard Grant's voice from a distance. "What," he yelled.  
  
"We're in a high structure a few yards away from you," Billy yelled. "Get out of the tree and run to us!"  
  
"We wait for Alan here," Billy said. "He'll be along in a moment."  
  
"What's this," Guitierrez said picking up a piece of paper off of the ground.  
  
Billy walked over. "It's just a bunch of notes and times. Someone really wanted to talk about all of the herbivores out there." Billy pointed to the animals out in the valley.  
  
They all looked out over-looking the giant valley where the airplane had landed earlier... where Cooper had died. Ahead of them, there was a long field full of tall yellow grass. There was a herd of Maiasauria grazing. Some of them were light green colored with black spots on them and yet others were purple colored with yellow blotches. Billy guessed the colors distinguished male and female. Either way, all the animals had red crests forming at the upper lip bone and nasal bone. They made extremely deep noises that were hard to hear.  
  
For some reason the rest of the group started to get out when Billy heard a low thundering that seemed to be coming closer. He put his hand up for them to stop. "Everyone stay up here. How many times do I have to tell something to you people before you get it?" The rest of the team walked over to him to look out of the hide where he was looking.  
  
Suddenly, three C-130 military cargo planes Thundered overhead and roared toward the island interior, flying very low. The planes were enormous and fat-assed creatures, their rear cargo doors hanging open. In the hide Nash found a pair of binoculars on the floor of the structure. The members of the little group hid on the floor of the structure and peered out of the small areas in the floor and sides, watching as the planes banked and circled over a specific spot. Nash raised the pair of binoculars back up again. "It says Biosyn on the side of that chopper. I don't get it, did you call for another team, Paul?"  
  
"Of course not," Paul said. "I wish I called them though, cause it looks like they've got some major league toys in those crafts."  
  
"Are you people brain dead or something," Ben said. "Or were you just born stupid? Why did I come on this trip and fund this trip in the first place? I came here to investigate Biosyn and stop them from what they're doing."  
  
"Well it looks like you got what you wanted," Billy said. "Would you like for us to just go on down there and say 'get your asses out of here before we decide to show you how stupid we can be'?"  
  
"I resent that remark," Paul said.  
  
"I know you do," Billy said.  
  
"Alright," Ben said, trying to stop a fight from starting in this small structure. It was very crowded up there seeing as which there were seven people in the hide. He really didn't want a shoving fight or something to start, because someone would end up getting hurt and he was sure that it would be him. "I understand that we only have one weapon and about eight people. I know that we don't stand a chance without the rest of our weapons, but that stupid tyrannosaur destroyed them, so we have no choice but to wait this out until we have the perfect opportunity to strike."  
  
"So we're not going to go down there and start a war on their asses," Nash asked, very saddened by this occurrence.  
  
"If you want to take on about twenty heavily armed animal trackers, you can go right ahead," Ben replied. "I sure as hell won't stop ya."  
  
Down below, huge metal equipment containers were shoved out the back of the cargo bays. They snapped off trees like matchsticks, crushing flat anything foolish enough to exist where they wanted to land. Fourteen men poured out the rear of the plane; their low-altitude parachutes billowing open behind them.  
  
"I think we'd better avoid these areas all together. We'll go stay on the other side of the island," Billy decided and everyone nodded rapidly in agreement.  
  
"That is until we can find some more fire power," Ben said. "We will be taking care of them soon enough. I assure you of that."  
  
"High hide," Udesky said as he read something on the side of the structure.  
  
"What," Billy asked, turning away from Ben.  
  
"The side of this structure says High Hide," Udesky replied. "Created by Thorne Mobile Field Systems. Nash and I know that company don't we buddy? We've gotten a lot of supplies from there in the past for some of the operations that we've done. This thing is quite nice. I'll have to go see Jack and talk to him about making one for us. What do ya say Nashy?"  
  
"That is if we get off this island we will," Nash replied.  
  
"That's true," Udesky said, sighing.  
  
"If that thing is from Thorne's warehouse, then that means that it's not meant to be on this island," Billy said. "Ian Malcolm must have brought it here when he came."  
  
"Then that also means that these are notes written by Richard Levine," Guitierrez said. "I better take these back to him."  
  
"All of this still doesn't explain what those people are doing here," Amanda asked.  
  
"I know exactly what these people are doing here," Ben said. "They're here to take animals off the island, and back to the mainland."  
  
* * *  
  
Alan Grant then came out of the foliage running toward them. He was limping a little in the leg that was bitten. Everyone saw him and climbed down from the High Hide.  
  
"While I was flying over to you guys to warn you about the Dilo, I saw a building," Billy said. "Maybe your son is there."  
  
"Yeah, yeah he probably is," Paul said, with excitement  
  
"What did you call that thing," Amanda asked.  
  
"Dilophosaurus. meat eater. spits a blinding venom into its prey's eyes," Grant replied.  
  
"Well. Billy, you said you saw a building," Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes, it's that way," Billy said, pointing to his right. "I would say that if we follow that road there, we'll reach it. The road was probably built just to be able to get to that place."  
  
"Well let's go," Grant said. "If Eric and Ben are anywhere, that is where they'll be."  
  
"Okay, well, c'mon," Paul said, still excited.  
  
Billy came up to Grant's side as they walked. "We have a problem."  
  
"What could possibly be wrong now," Grant asked.  
  
"While we were in the High Hide, new people showed up and get this, they work for the Biosyn Corporation," Billy implied. "I guess Mr. Talon was right about them coming here."  
  
Grant stopped and stared at Billy. "My God," he said, in a worried voice. "This is not good."  
  
"I know," Billy said. "There's not much we can do about it until we can get some more weapons. Even Ben said that. All we can do is hope that we don't run into any of them while we're here until we've gotten some fire power."  
  
"Believe me Billy," Grant said, starting to walk again, "we'll run into them. No doubt in my mind about it. And when we do, they better not mess with us."  
  
"What are you saying," Billy asked. "Are you saying that we're not going to stop them?"  
  
"Oh Billy, we'll stop them no matter what it takes. They're not taking animals off this island," Grant said. "You can take that to the bank." 


	18. Fourth Iteration and Chapter 16: Rossite...

FOURTH ITERATION  
  
"Now that Chaos has reigned over the survivors, a new threat has entered  
the configuration, making survival more of a mystery."  
  
IAN MALCOLM  
  
16. ROSSITER'S LITTLE CAMPING TRIP Based from early scripting for the movie The Lost World: Jurassic Park by  
Michael Crichton  
  
Wednesday, July 13, 1999 Isla Sorna, Valley  
  
Metal container doors clanged to the ground, jeep engines roared to life in a cloud of thick black diesel smoke, blue laser barriers sizzled and burned through foliage as the group of Biosyn hunters established a perimeter around their camp.  
  
Jeff Rossiter, dressed in brand new Banana Republic safari wear, and Ed James, dressed in Khaki cargo clothing, stepped into the center of the camp and surveyed the surroundings.  
  
Rossiter turned to Darris Sumner, the team supervisor. "This is as good a place as any for base camp," Rossiter said. "First priority is the laser barriers, I want them all up and running in thirty minutes. That's half an hour. Half an hour, understand?"  
  
Darris nodded and turned to one other man wearing glasses, but someone stepped in front of Darris, cutting him off. It was Roland Tembo, the poacher from the bar in Mombassa.  
  
"Cancel that order," Roland commanded.  
  
What," Rossiter said, confused. "Why?"  
  
Roland pointed to at a small road that was running near the Valley. "This is a game trail Mr. Rossiter, Carnivores hunt on game trails. Do you want to set up base camp, or a buffet?"  
  
Rossiter looked puzzled at Roland and the realized what the man was talking about. "Let's find a new spot, shall we," Rossiter said. "And remember, we're after herbivores only, no unnecessary risks."  
  
Darris sighed and went to work with the other hunters. Roland put an arm around Rossiter and pulled him aside. Ed James tried to inch forward, listening in, but Roland noticed and hissed at him. James walked away at that.  
  
"Jeff, if you want me to run your little camping trip, there are two conditions," Roland said, putting up his fingers to make sure that Rossiter understood. "First, I'm in charge, and when I'm not around, Darris is. Your job is to sign the checks, tell us we're doing a good job, and open a case of scotch when we have a good day. Second condition my fee. You can keep it. All I want in exchange for my services is the right to hunt one of the Tyrannosaurs. A male. Buck only. How and why are my business. So, if you don't like either of those two conditions, you're on your own. So go ahead and set up base camp right here, or in a swamp, or in the middle of a Rex nest, for all I care. But I've been on too many safaris with rich dentists to listen to any more suicidal ideas. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Rossiter said putting his thumb up at him. There wasn't much else that he could say. If he even bothered to try to stand up to this man, he would have to deal with Ajay getting in his face, and he didn't want that. If something like that were to happen, then he would have been in humongous trouble with the Biosyn Investors. Ajay was their represenitive that was always sent to investigate anything that Biosyn was going to do. He had been hired right after the failed Chile vaccine experiment, because they didn't want people like Lewis Dodgson getting Biosyn in trouble with the law anymore.  
  
The jungle foliage shivered, quaked, and finally fell as the Hunters' vehicles roared into the heart of the jungle. Darris Sumner stood in the front of the vehicle, the "speed bird," waving the others forward. His driver, Miguel Sanchez was at the wheel beside him. Rossiter and James were in the back seat of the speed bird.  
  
Roland and Ajay were in the second jeep. Roland was looking at some kind of papers that showed pictures of the animals on the island and gave names and descriptions of them. Roland picked up the radio's microphone and began to speak into it.  
  
"Alright Darris," Roland began, "keep your eyes open for a Pac... Pacy... Ah, hell. The fat head with the bald spot, Fryer Tuck." Roland felt so embraced to not know how to pronounce the names of these dinosaurs. He loved dinosaurs when he was a kid, but he guessed that, with age, you begin to lose those old memories.  
  
The two poachers looked up as the brake lights on the speed bird flashed and the car stopped, forcing the other vehicles to halt as well. In the front, the speed bird flashed its lights at something in front of it. Darris climbed out, plainly irritated. He walked around the front of the car and saw four Pachycephalosaurs eating grass in the middle of the jungle trail. They were about five feet tall, thick, heavy-set animals whose distinctive feature was an enormous skull casing, a tall, impressive crown that rose on the tops of their heads. Darris didn't seem impressed. He looked back at Rossiter, who looked at Dr. Evan Baker, who jumped out of another jeep. Baker stood up in his seat, a look of wonder on his face.  
  
"Pachycephalosaurus," Baker said.  
  
"Carnivore," Rossiter asked.  
  
"Huh? No! No, herbivore, late Cretaceous," Baker replied. "Very unusual plant eater. See that distinctive domed skull? That's nine inches of solid bone."  
  
"Just get them out of the way, Darris," Rossiter said. He didn't really care to hear about the stupid animal's features. All he wanted was to get the animals that he came for and take them back to the mainland as fast as they were able to get it done. He really didn't want to be on this island for too long, for he feared the finding of carnivores like the dreaded Velociraptors.  
  
"Come on, move it," Darris yelled at the animals.  
  
The pachys looked up at him sluggishly, still eating, like cows chewing their cuds. As unimpressed with him as he was with them, they went back to their grass.  
  
"Oh, for God's-," Darris said. He slung his rifle off his shoulder and aimed it at the closest animal. Behind him, Roland had climbed out of the second jeep.  
  
"Darris," Roland yelled. "This is a round-up, not a war. Use your powers of persuasion."  
  
Darris gestured to the speed bird to pull ahead, which it did, slowly, toward the animals. The pachys looked up, alert, but did not move. Darris walked toward them. "Come on, come on, we don't have all day," he yelled.  
  
The speed bird drew closer. The first pachy stared at it intently. The lead vehicle got closer, closer and Banged into the pachy, knocking it back a few feet, out of the way. Behind Darris, Ajay was staring at something on the ground at his feet. He took a few steps further into the foliage, and then turned back toward Roland.  
  
"Roland," Ajay yelled.  
  
Up at the front, the pachys turned and hopped away. Darris turned and went back to the speed bird. As he reached for the door, a voice called "look out!" from behind him. Darris spun around, just in time to see the first pachy in full charge. It slammed headfirst into the speed bird, smashing the headlights and denting the grill.  
  
Darris turned and ran around to the front of the car. The pachy had backed up for another run and was then charging right at him. Darris retreated, quickly, and ripped open the passenger door to protect himself. Slam! The pachy clobbered the door, sending Darris flying against the car, knocking the wind out of him. In the other jeeps, the rest of the hunters stood up or leaned out the window for a better look, laughing.  
  
Pow! The pachy head-butted the tire next to Darris. It bounced off, tumbled to the ground, and rolled to his feet as Darris got to his knees and crawled toward the back of the speed bird. But the pachy was quicker and lunged at Darris again. He was forced to hit the dirt and crawl quickly underneath the speed bird, just as the animal slammed into the rear of the vehicle. After that, the other three animals joined the fun.  
  
Rossiter and James had to cover their heads as the animals lunged at the car again and again, smashing the steel-meshed windows and mangling the quarter panels. The rest of the group watched, vastly amused.  
  
A few feet into the jungle, Ajay and Roland were staring at something on the ground, an animal footprint, three-toed, enormous.  
  
"It matches the pictures," Ajay said.  
  
"It certainly does," Roland said. He got up and went back to his vehicle, ignoring the pachy demolition derby that continued up at the speed bird. Roland opened a case in the back of the jeep, revealing his gun. It was an antique elephant gun, a double barreled .600 Nitro Express. Nearly a hundred years old, it was still in immaculate condition, its rosewood stock buttery smooth, bisons delicately engraved along its silver breach. The barrels were twenty-four inches long, topped with an ivory bead foresight at the business end. Roland scooped up the gun, broke the breach, and pulled two rounds of ammunition from his shirt pocket. Four inches long and three-quarters of an inch in diameter, these were the largest full metal jacket cartridges ever made. He slipped one into each barrel and headed back into the bush. Roland paused before he went, as if noticing the animals trashing the speed bird for the first time.  
  
"Hey," Roland yelled. The pachys all froze, staring at him. Roland waved one hand, hissing sharply between his teeth, and the pachys scattered, back into the jungle.  
  
"That took care of that problem," Roland thought to himself as he turned and headed back into the jungle, calling out over his shoulder to Rossiter. "Don't worry about us," Roland said. "We'll catch up."  
  
"Where do you think you're going," Rossiter asked. "We need you to help with the roundup!"  
  
"I'm going to collect my fee Mr. Rossiter," Roland replied. "To collect my fee." And with that, he disappeared into the foliage.  
  
Miguel Sanchez dropped the speed bird into gear and the battered car groaned forward. As it moved ahead, it revealed Darris, lying underneath it, ego bruised worse than body. Everyone around him was still laughing hysterically.  
  
In the jungle, Ajay Sidahu took a step into the bush, but at a ninety- degree angle away from the direction in which the animal's tracks lead.  
  
"Ajay," Roland said. Ajay turned. Roland pointed in the direction in which the footprints lead. "I'm no tracker, but even I can read this spoor."  
  
"Do you wish to go where the animal has been, or where the animal is," Ajay asked.  
Roland smiles. "The animal is way to far from here now. There is no way that we'll be able to get there anyway, cause we're about to be attacked."  
  
"What do you mean," Ajay asked, becoming frightened.  
  
"Cause we're being hunted," Roland replied. "It's close now. Not the size we want, but it'll work for a good cause."  
  
Suddenly a Tyrannosaur came running out of the foliage, however it was a baby, only a few months old. The Tyrannosaurs that were already adults had had more babies and this was one of them.  
  
"Now this is what I wanted," Roland smiled. "We can set up a trap and get the buck to come where we want it."  
  
"How do you suppose we deal with this thing," Ajay asked. "He seems really angry."  
  
"That's because his parents have left him out here alone," Roland replied. "I have a net with me. It's in my right cargo pocket. Distract the animal, while I get the net ready."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that," Ajay asked.  
  
"Do a dance," Roland replied, smiling. "Tell him a story. Sing him a song. Just do something."  
  
Ajay ran for the baby Rex and tried to tackle the animal to the ground, while Roland started going through his pocket for the net. Instead of getting the animal, Ajay hit the dirt as the animal moved to the left. Ajay started coughing up dirt as he stood. He tried dusting himself off and just as he did, the baby Rex rammed into Ajay, sending him back to the ground with a thud.  
  
Suddenly the net went flying over the baby Tyrannosaur as it struggled to try and get free. The animal screamed in terror as Ajay grabbed a hold of the trapped baby. Then Roland came over and helped his friend carry the baby away from the woods and back into the valley clearing. 


	19. Chapter 17: The Worker Villiage

17. THE WORKER VILLAGE Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Wednesday, July 13, 1999 Isla Sorna, InGen Complex  
  
The rescue team made their way through the forest. Grant sighed as he continued to try to walk with his good leg. The bite from the Dilo was really hurting him. He just couldn't understand anything though. How did he get himself talked into going to this island in the first place? He knew the main reason was money, but at the time he was sure that they were only going to be making an aerial tour of the island not actually landing on it!  
  
As he walked, he looked at the two Kirbys and wondered what in the world was wrong with them. They'd lost their minds the second they decided to go to this island of death. Why in God's name did they think that their son could possibly still be alive on this island? He saw so much death on Isla Nublar eight years ago that he'd almost decided to leave the profession of Paleontology. After seeing that juvenile Tyrannosaur eat Ed Regis like she did gave Grant nightmares for months, and that was just the beginning. Then there was the nightmares about the Adult Tyrannosaur that had swat him with it's tail sending him sailing in the air and going splat on the park road. It then took him a year to finally get the nightmares about the Velociraptors to leave his mind. Now he was back on another island filled with dinosaurs. Grant sighed again. There were more nightmares to come in the future.  
  
They then came around a corner where they found themselves at a dead end. An embankment ended the tree growth. There was a large complex building with several small houses near the building. At the far end of the area was an open field with what looked like a small trailer at the far end where a cliff was. Grant thought "that must've belonged to Malcolm, because only he would be stupid enough to put a field vehicle near a cliff." Grant smiled. Making fun of Ian Malcolm always made Grant feel better.  
  
"I bet ya Eric's in there," Paul said breaking the silence. "Don't ya think? I'd bet my bottom dollar." Paul starting running down the embankment with Amanda following not far behind.  
  
"What do ya think it is," Billy asked.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned," Nash replied. "It's the Four Seasons!"  
  
They jumped down from the canopy, and started to walk down the embankment following the Kirbys. A moment later, they were on the campus of the village and a large building, walking past several small houses one bigger then the others with the word "Manager" written on the top of the door.  
  
They went farther to see a small gas station with a destroyed red jeep wrangler in front of it. They walked into the back of the compound where the large building was, seeing an InGen logo above the door. "Bastards," Grant said staring right at the logo.  
  
"Huh," Amanda asked.  
  
"Shhh," Grant said. "Alright, let's move to the trailer."  
  
"The trailer," Paul asked confused. "Why would Eric be in there? We must look in that building!"  
  
"Listen Mr. Kirby," Grant began, "I want you to understand that we could find weapons or who knows what else in that trailer. That had to have belonged to Malcolm's team when they were here. We have no choice but to at least take a quick look around it."  
  
Paul sighed. "Fine."  
  
Grant led the team onward and toward the trailer near the edge of the island. As they approached the small trailer they could tell from the looks of the exterior of it that it had been attacked, because there were humongous dents in the sides of it.  
  
The team moved around the trailer taking a good look at it and all around to make sure there was no danger.  
  
"I think I know why this trailer is near the edge," Nash implied.  
  
Grant perked up. He was crouched down looking at the tires. However, he now got up and went over to Nash. They were at the cliff's edge looking at the end. There at one time had been some kind of connector hooking this trailer to more then likely a second one. Grant peered down below at the rocky bottom of the island. There was nothing down there, but he was sure he knew what happened.  
  
"Looks like Ian got more then he bargained for on this island," Grant said. "Come on. Let's see what's in this thing."  
  
Grant moved toward the door at the front end of the trailer. He pulled on the handle unsuccessfully. The door was apparently jammed after so many years of not being used. Grant looked closer seeing that there was a lot of rust on the door handle and he looked at his hands seeing that some of it had come off on his hands. Grant whipped his hands on off on his shirt.  
  
"Would you like some help," Amanda asked.  
  
Grant turned around smiling. "I'm fine thank you."  
  
Grant turned around and pulled again, this time not ready for it to open. The door actually opened this time flinging Grant back and to the ground. Everyone had a good laugh before Billy helped Grant to his feet. Grant grunted and shook his head as he stepped onto the trailer.  
  
Inside the trailer was a complete disaster. There were all kinds of devices laying on the floor and scattered on the lab tables. There was one table in the center of the trailer that had some type of medicine bottles sitting on the edge of it.  
  
Grant walked up to the table and looked at the label. He smiled as he read what it said. "Morphine. Who would've ever thought that Ian would need Morphine on a trip like this?"  
  
Grant started laughing a little at this. Everyone else was confused at what was so funny so they just ignored Grant's rambling and looked around a little bit themselves. Udesky bent down to the floor and picked up what looked like a radio.  
  
"Dr. Grant," Udesky said, pulling up the radio.  
  
Grant walked over and took the radio. "Hmmm." Grant fiddled with the buttons on the radio, trying to get it to turn on. "It's broke."  
  
Grant placed the radio on the table and continued to look around. There were two busted computers at the far end of the trailer. The monitors had crashed on the ground with all of the electrical equipment inside showing on the outer shell of the monitor.  
  
Ben Talon looked at some packages on the table at the front entrance to the trailer. They weren't labeled, but just by looking at what was inside, he could tell what they were. Grant was now starting to walk back toward the front area of the trailer, so Ben ushered him over with his hand. Grant walked over and looked at the packages.  
  
"Nonlethals," Ben implied. "They were just sitting here like someone was going to use them for some purpose."  
  
"What purpose would Nonlethals cause," Grant asked.  
  
"Well, this is something like." Ben stopped. He couldn't quite remember what it was called. Then he recalled what it was and snapped his fingers. "Alexander's ragtime band. That's what this. And this is what looks to be area-dispersal smoke cubes. They only produce smoke, but." Ben trailed off as he looked to the ground and something with a skull and cross bones on the label. He picked it up. "Looks like someone was having to decide on the best item to use on something or someone. They chose the right object in my opinion. These are Cholinesterase bombs. I'm telling ya Dr. Grant, if this was the best they had on taking something down, there's not going to be anything else in here worth taking for our use. We should go on in the labs."  
  
Grant nodded in agreement. "Alright. Let's move out people."  
  
Everyone left the trailer behind slamming the door as they walked toward the Site B labs. The team continued to walk forward as they neared the front entrance to the large InGen lab building.  
  
"Alright. There's no telling what may be in here," Grant said. " Everyone.be alert." The group wondered into the facility. A reception desk, in front of them, had a phone on it. Amanda walked over to it, picked it up, but only to find the phone out of service. She slammed it down.  
  
"Dang," Amanda said.  
  
"You expected it to work or something," Guitierrez asked, smiling.  
  
"No," Amanda said.  
  
"C'mon.there's a hallway in that direction, let's take it," Paul said, already starting to walk down it going passed several offices in the building. All of the doors to each office were opened, and one room looked to have been a briefing room at one time.  
  
"Eric," Amanda yelled.  
  
"Ms. Kirby," Grant scolded. "Please."  
  
"Sorry," Amanda said, looking away and crossing her arms. She was getting really tired of Grant bossing her around. She wanted to find her son and fiancé now. She didn't want to be sneaking around like they were spies or something. All she wanted to do was locate the two before something bad happened to them.  
  
"Let's go," Paul said. They walked into the hallway. Behind them, sunlight peered through the windows, revealing a thick buildup of dust. The rest of the facility had an eerie darkness to it. The party continued into the hallway.  
  
Paul and Billy saw two vending machines in front of them. "Oh my gosh, thank God," Paul said reaching into his pocket. "Let's see. ah, here's a buck. a buck ten. anyone have a nickel?"  
  
Billy ran over and slammed his foot into the machine, causing glass to fall out everywhere. Amanda screamed at this sudden sound. Billy stocked up on snacks. Paul tried to kick the other one down as well, but the glass stayed intact. Paul then limped away from the machine, and they proceeded into the main facility, eating snacks consisting of Payday's and Snickers.  
  
"I'm thirsty now," Amanda informed, putting her hand to her throat.  
  
"Ms. Kirby we are fortunate to even find food," Grant replied, shaking his head.  
  
They continued down some stairs, and started examining the various machines and devices. Among the devices were long aisles of embryo containment units and incubators. Amanda walked up to one of the machines where some broken dinosaur eggs were. She touched them and felt the smooth surface of the eggs. "So.this is how you make dinosaurs," Amanda asked.  
  
"No," Grant said still looking around the room to see if there was danger. "This is how you play God." Grant then saw a hallway up ahead going off farther into the facility.  
  
Alan Grant started forward while Guitierrez, Talon, and Billy followed him. Amanda, Paul, Nash, and Udesky managed to get their eyes off of the machinery and saw that their leaders were leaving and they bolted after them, afraid of what would happen if they were left alone.  
  
Grant entered the hallways and picked up a flashlight on a shelf on the side of the wall. He turned it on but it didn't work. He sat it back down and continued forward. After about two minutes of walking through darkness, he came to a small room filled with computers, notebooks, and logs. He was suddenly compelled to take a look in the files to see just where the Dilophosaurs came from, because he remembered Malcolm telling him what animals were on this island and he didn't remember spitters being one of them. He ran over and turned on one of the computers. It flickered on with a low hum. It was very primitive, nothing compared to the computers Grant was used to seeing modernly. Grant still hated computers, but with Billy's help he was able to try learning how they worked and did now have some knowledge of them, but he still believed that they had it in for him.  
  
He scrolled down through all of the strange files that consisted of island security, employee hiring lists, and employee comfort satisfactions. He continued on till he came to one marked Lines of Species. He opened it and a list spread down the screen. It listed all the different dinosaurs InGen created on Site B.  
  
INGEN Bioengineering Species List for Site B Facilities  
  
SA-Original Animals from Henry Wu  
  
Tyrannosaurus Rex-Carnivore, self-proclaimed king of the dinosaurs. Very dangerous creature  
  
Maiasauria-Herbivore, parental instincts.  
  
Stegosaurus-Herbivore, very territorial, but only when herd is in danger  
  
Triceratops-Herbivore, very dangerous creature when threatened  
  
Procompsognathus-Carnivore, these are pack hunters that aren't dangerous when alone. However don't stay around if there are more  
  
Velociraptor-Carnivore, extremely dangerous, stay away from at all times  
  
Apatosaurus-Herbivore, humble and kind. Only danger consists of being stepped on  
  
Hadrosaurus-Herbivore, stays around the Apatosaurs often, not dangerous  
  
Pachycephalosaurus-Herbivore, very territorial and dangerous, domed skull is its weapon of defense  
  
Carnotaurus-Carnivore, very dangerous and has a Camo ability that hides it from view of its prey  
  
SB, new animals produced at Site C. Some moved here.  
  
Suchomimus-Carnivore, very docile, but also territorial. Very fast moving and unpredictable  
  
Dilophosaurus-Carnivore, very vicious and has a venom spitting capability  
  
Pteranodon-Reptilian carnivore, unlike most Pterosaurs this one has teeth more then likely from wrong DNA sequences  
  
Plesiosaurus-Marine Carnivore, the only marine species at Site B. Very dangerous animal  
  
Othnielia-Herbivore, hangs around in trees and only attacks when threatened  
  
Megalodon-Marine Carnivore, prehistoric shark, not created through amber, but from the combination of mutations from several breads of shark  
  
Liopleurodon-Marine Carnivore, humongous creature and very dangerous  
  
Segnosaurus-Carnivore, feathered creature that is extremely dangerous, almost as dangerous as the Velociraptors  
  
The top of the list was marked SA, and then numbered ten species. Most of them Grant had seen in his visit to Jurassic Park.  
  
About three fourths of the way through the file, SA switched to SB and began to number an entirely new list of dinosaurs. Dilophosaur was number two. Something called Plesiosaurus came later, and several other animals were listed, such as Pteranodons. Some of these were on Jurassic Park's original list that Ian Malcolm had read on John Arnold's computer on Isla Nublar. However some like the Plesiosaurs and Suchomimus were new and different. "It looks like InGen resumed their old tricks," Grant observed. He looked farther down to see a small note at the bottom.  
  
Small Note from Dr. Wu  
  
The SB list is still in the works as the newest dinosaurs at our Site C labs. All but one were tested and created on Isla Nublar. The Plesiosaurs were created here for the fact of no room on Nublar to do so. Their paddock here is much more useful to us for our testing and destruction of the DX virus.  
  
"Or continued them," Billy replied. "Just because Nublar was evacuated and destroyed doesn't mean that Site B and apparently this place called Site C were at the same time. For all we know, InGen could have continued to produce dinosaurs and new species before Hurricane Clarissa ever hit."  
  
"They had that window. That must be where these other animals came from," Grant agreed. Grant closed out the file and shook his head. "I can't believe they didn't learn their lesson as soon as Jurassic Park went haywire. Why continue," Grant griped. Grant looked down at the table again noticing some kind of medicine bottle sitting on the table. Grant picked it up and smiled as he realized that it was what he was looking for. It was the medication for the Dilophosaur poison. Grant took the small needle out of the bottle that was filled with the medication and injected himself with it. He suddenly started to feel a little bit better, but not too much. "That takes care of that."  
  
Billy smiled. "Good. I didn't want to lose ya. If you go, then it's just me and these damn tourists."  
  
"Same here," Grant replied, smiling. They turned and started to leave the room seeing that they were all extremely angry and staring at the two Paleontologists. "Sorry."  
  
Amanda snickered and walked out of the room followed by the rest of the team. For once Grant and Billy weren't in the lead of the team, and they felt a little bad for what they'd said, however, it was only a little bad. The team continued down the hallway to exit the facility. They slowly walked back into the large lab.  
  
Amanda looked around and was starting to get nervous and it was making her want to find her son even more. "Eric," Amanda yelled, again.  
  
"Jeez. Amanda," Paul said. "Do you always have to yell that out? Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea."  
  
"Dr. Grant this, Dr. Grant said that," Amanda said starting to get an attitude.  
  
"Well why did we hire him if we aren't even going to use him," Paul asked.  
  
"I'm looking for my Eric and Ben, and I'm going to continue yelling for them," Amanda said walking away from Paul with pride.  
  
"Fine, then when one of those Tricicloplots comes after you, don't come crying to me," Paul said walking in his own direction.  
  
"Amanda. please don't yell," Grant said. " With each of your screams you put us in more danger."  
  
Amanda didn't really say anything. She continued looking around at all the devices and tanks. She then noticed a mannequin of a dinosaur, behind a tank. She looked at it very curiously. Then she leaned toward it, closely examining what she saw. Suddenly, the mannequins' eyes moved, and just as Amanda noticed it, the thing lunged at her, sending her backwards while she screamed.  
  
"Amanda," Paul yelled.  
  
"Everybody this way," Grant yelled.  
  
The Velociraptor jumped through a tank, tossing glass everywhere. The group ran underneath the stairs. Grant, Nash, and Udesky shut gates on both sides of the staircase, shutting the raptor off from them. Instead, the raptor climbed up the stairs a little ways and started snapping at them through the cracks in the steps. It snapped only inches from Amanda's face. It actually scraped her cheek during one snap, cutting it and spilling blood onto the floor. Grant started toying around with the staircase and discovered it was really a ladder type staircase. It could be pushed up.  
  
"Everyone push upwards," Grant yelled. "Use your strength!" They did so, and the stairs folded upwards, smashing the raptor where the stairs folded. The raptor let out a pathetic squeal.  
  
Udesky and Billy opened the cages, and they ran into a hallway going behind the left side of the stairs. They came to another exit to the compound, and two more raptors appeared.  
  
"Damn," Billy said.  
  
"This way," Guitierrez said. Guitierrez ran down another corridor. Billy, Paul, Nash, Ben, and Grant followed him, as did Amanda. Udesky started to run in the same direction, but changed his mind and decided to meet them on the other side. So he took the other corridor. Grant, Guitierrez, Billy, Paul, Nash, Ben, and Amanda seemed to be trapped at a chain-link fence.  
  
"Surely we can," Paul said.  
  
"Hurry," Amanda yelled.  
  
"There's no getting through," Grant said.  
  
"Look," Nash yelled pointing upward. "Dr. Grant, up there, above your head." They looked up to see a hole in the ceiling, probably a ventilation shaft. Suddenly, two Velociraptors appeared at the end of the hall.  
  
"Move," Billy yelled. They climbed up the fence, one after another.Amanda, then Paul, then Nash, then Ben, then Guitierrez, then Grant, and finally Billy. The raptors closed in on the fence, but missed Billy's leg by about two feet. They crawled down the shaft, and a little ways down, they discovered a nest of Procompsognathus'.  
  
"Everybody, the other way," Grant said.  
  
They all turned around, as Billy now lead the group. Billy moved rather fast with Grant right behind, Guitierrez was a bit slower, because of him helping Nash get through the area. Paul, Amanda, and Ben Talon stayed behind Guitierrez and Nash. Billy then saw a ladder. Grant saw the compies right behind them.  
  
"Hurry up the ladder," Grant yelled.  
  
Billy went up the ladder first, Grant let the Kirbys go, then he went on up with Guitierrez, Ben, and Nash right behind. One Compy jumped on Grant's belly and started biting at him. Grant grabbed it and threw it off with ease. They all got to the top of the ladder, and were in yet a higher level of the facility. However, when Grant got to the top, he found Billy, Ben, Guitierrez, Nash, and the Kirby's looking at something with a dead stare.  
  
"What is it," Grant asked, questionably.  
  
"Shhh," Billy and Amanda replied at the same time. Grant looked forward and his heart stopped, as he realized they had stumbled upon what was possibly the largest Velociraptor nesting system on the island.  
  
"Nobody move or say anything," Grant said.  
  
Luckily, all the animals were asleep. But how did they get up there? Grant and Billy both looked around for a solution to the problem, and Paul held Amanda close, while Guitierrez looked in shock at the animals and Nash shook in fear at the ugly animals. Ben just sat there not moving. Billy noticed sunlight coming from across the area.  
  
"Look over there," Billy said.  
  
"I see it but. look what's in front of us," Grant replied. Paul and Amanda then both pointed upwards. Grant and Billy looked in the direction to see a pipe leading to an overhead rail. It looked climbable.  
  
"Paul, Amanda, Nash, Billy, climb that as quickly and as quietly as you can," Grant said. "Marty, Ben, and I will follow." Following Grant's advice, they did so. Grant and Guitierrez were the last to get up to it. They all quietly made their way over the raptor nest. Right then Amanda's part of the walkway broke loose, and she fell into the nest.  
  
"Amanda don't move or say anything," Grant commanded, surprised.  
  
"Catch," Billy said. Amanda looked up wide-eyed at Billy and caught what he threw down. It was an egg. All the raptors woke up, and saw Amanda. There were about thirty or so of them.  
  
"Billy," Grant said, with wide eyes. "What in God's name.?" He was wondering how Billy had gotten a hold of a dinosaur egg.  
  
"Amanda, don't say anything just stand there and hold the egg," Billy yelled.  
  
"Smart Billy," Grant said. "Good thinking. but."  
  
"Talk later," Billy replied. "Amanda, do as I say."  
  
An alpha raptor approached Amanda, as the rest watched. "The alpha female is going to claim the egg back," Grant said.  
  
"Yeah," Billy said. "However she is still in trouble. it will buy her some time though."  
  
"Amanda.kneel down slowly," Grant said. Amanda did what Grant said, and kneeled down, her hands shaking very fast and breathing really hard.  
  
"Now Amanda, hand the egg over to the animal, slowly," Grant said. Some of the raptors saw the rest of the party above them, but only seemed to care about Amanda.  
  
"When she takes the egg, don't move," Grant said. Amanda was shaking very violently; she was too scared to do anything. She didn't hold the egg out.  
  
"Amanda listen to me," Grant commanded.  
  
"Honey do what they tell you," Paul pleaded. "Please."  
  
"Holy shit," Ben said.  
  
"Amanda," Grant said. "Hold the egg out. Toward the animal." Amanda paused for a moment, and finally, she held the egg out to the animal. The raptor approached her and started sniffing her. Amanda's shaking turned into nothing; she didn't move.  
  
"God. oh God she's going to faint," Billy implied, now shaking himself.  
  
"Amanda its okay," Grant said. "They are herbivores they won't eat you or harm you. Just give the egg over and remain still."  
  
"Please," Paul pleaded, looking up to the ceiling with his hands together. "Please don't let anything happen to her. God."  
  
"Now Amanda, what I want you to do next is stand up very, very slowly, after it has the egg," Grant said. The raptor moved toward Amanda and snatched the egg out of her hand. Amanda remained kneeled.  
  
"Hey," Billy said. He pulled out the raptor chamber fossil from his pack.  
  
"Give that to me, thank God you brought it," Grant said.  
  
Billy handed the fossil over to Grant, and he proceeded to push air through it. It let off a very loud noise. The alpha raptor looked around, as the rest of the raptors walked toward the sunlight. They thought a raptor was calling them for help outside. The alpha raptor looked at Amanda some more, and finally, took off with the rest of the raptors. Amanda still did not move.  
  
"Oh my God," Grant sighed with relieve.  
  
"That was too close," Guitierrez said.  
  
"Paul," Billy asked, looking toward the man sitting there with his eyes wide and shaking very hard.  
  
"Heavens," Paul said. "God bless you two."  
  
"Amanda. they are gone now. you are safe," Grant said, slowly so she would understand. He knew that she would be in shock worse then anyone he'd ever seen. This was even worse then when Malcolm was attacked by the Tyrannosaur on Nublar. This was going to be hard to get her through. Amanda slowly rose up, and looked at them.  
  
"G. G. God! Oh," Amanda said still shaking.  
  
"Amanda honey you are okay, it's all okay, we are leaving," Paul said, very fast. Amanda then passed out cold. She fell to the ground with a large thump, and lain there.  
  
"I knew that was coming," Billy snickered. "Women."  
  
"But at least they weren't mice," Grant said with a smile. "Then this would have been worse."  
  
Ben tried to laugh but it only came out as a wheezing sound. He was breathing extremely heavily. Suddenly he fainted himself. He started to fall over into the nest himself, but thankfully Guitierrez noticed what happened to him.  
  
"Our jock strap wearing agent is apparently just as bad as a woman," Guitierrez said laughing.  
  
"Come on you four, let's get these two the hell out of here," Nash said.  
  
"Right," Billy said. They climbed down from the overhead platform, helping Guitierrez to carry Ben down, and approached Amanda, who was already regaining consciousness.  
  
"Amanda," Paul said. "It's okay."  
  
"What. what happened," Amanda said confused.  
  
"Remember when we were still married and we lost our old house in a poker game, and only I knew about it, and you asked me what was wrong and I told you not to worry about it, but you insisted to know, and you fainted when I told you," Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah," Amanda replied.  
  
"This time," Paul said. "Listen to me, and trust me when I say you don't want to know."  
  
"Sense of humor," Billy said. "I used to have one of those."  
  
"Me too," Grant said trying to remember the last time when he did do that. It seemed so long ago. "We have to get out of here before they decide to come back."  
  
Suddenly Ben screamed as he came back to consciousness. He was sweating and moving around rapidly. Guitierrez was having a hard time keeping him under control as he grabbed Ben's mouth.  
  
"It's alright Mr. Talon," Guitierrez said.  
  
"What happened," Ben asked.  
  
"Remember when we were still." Paul started and was cut off.  
  
"I don't think that story will work twice," Grant interrupted.  
  
Everyone had a good laugh and they all got up and walked out towards where the animals ran out. Then, they saw Udesky on the ground.  
  
"Udesky," Nash asked, confused as to how he got down there and happy at the same time to see his good friend.  
  
"I've been down here waiting for you guys," Udesky replied. "What happened?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Amanda said shaking her head. They climbed down the side of the building toward Udesky.  
  
"Well," Grant said. "What should we do now on this wonderful field trip of death?"  
  
"How about getting far away from here first," Guitierrez said.  
  
"Good idea," Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, let's find a canopy or something," Grant said. "You'd think that Malcolm would've put that hide closer to this area."  
  
"Over there is a good-looking tree, we should go there," Paul said.  
  
"Whatever," Billy replied, suddenly fatigued. "Come on."  
  
Grant, Guitierrez, Billy, Udesky, Nash, Ben, and the two Kirby's, went for the safe jungle canopy to plan their next move. On the way, they found a skeleton. Billy walked over to it, and he found a deceased person's I.D. He looked at it puzzled.  
  
"Hmm," Billy said.  
  
"What's it say," Grant asked, coming over to him.  
  
"Hard to read, but from what I can tell, the first name is Howard," Billy said still looking at it. "Looks like the last name is King and that he works for the Biosyn Corporation, or at least worked. Poor guy."  
  
"If he worked for Biosyn, then he deserved it," Grant said. "Just like the people from the damn company whom are here now trying to pull the same tricks all over again."  
  
"That's exactly what I was just thinking," Ben said.  
  
"Do you know who Howard King was," Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes," Ben replied shaking his head. "Howard King was a geneticist from Biosyn and actually Lewis Dodgson's best friend. King had come to this island with Dodgson and another man named George Baselton."  
  
Ben took out one of his manila folders from his briefcase and started going through it.  
  
"What are you doing," Paul asked. "I'm actually surprised that you still have that thing after what happened in that building."  
  
Ben laughed. "Well, this thing is kind of glued to me, but I have to make sure to get all of this information down. It's the only way to make sure that the EPA knows what truly happened to the people on Dodgson's team."  
  
"Would you like for me to take a picture of the skeleton," Billy asked taking out his camera.  
  
Ben smiled. "Sure. That would be wonderful. Thank you."  
  
Billy took a couple of quick pictures of the skeleton before the team continued walking through the foliage.  
  
After a bit of walking, they came upon a tree high above the rest of the jungle. They didn't say anything. They just climbed. Once they got about fifteen feet up, they stopped. They began to rest. The team, with the exception of Ben, fell asleep after a long while of staring at each other fearing what would happen to them next. Ben was busy writing down everything that had happened to them on the island so far, and was in no need of sleep. However, the sky started to get dark around the island of Isla Sorna. 


	20. Chapter 18: Dinosaur Roundup

18. DINOSAUR ROUNDUP Based from early scripting for the movie The Lost World: Jurassic Park by  
Michael Crichton  
  
Wednesday, July 13, 1999 Isla Sorna, Valley  
  
A flare was thrown up into the air by one of the hunters. When the brilliant flare cleared, the engines roared, wheels spun and dug in the dirt, men shouted and radios squawked as the hunter vehicles pursued the fleeing herd they'd flushed. The hunters shouted with glee, incredulous and thrilled by the spectacular animals they were pursuing.  
  
One of the snaggers pulled ahead of the others. Darris Sumner stood in the passenger seat, holding a long pole with a noose dangling from the end of it. He swung the pole out over the side of the jeep and shouted to his driver, "Faster!"  
  
Miguel Sanchez hit the gas and the snagger leaped forward, gaining on the herd. Aware of the danger behind them, the animals veered to the right, toward the cover of thick jungle, but the motorcycle roared in from the right side, cutting them off, herding them back out into the open.  
  
In the container truck, Jeff Rossiter stood in a conning tower, a command post in the heaviest pursuit vehicle. He barked into a walkie- talkie. "Alive, Darris, and uninjured!"  
  
In the snagger, Miguel could barely keep up with the twists and feints thrown by the herd ahead of him. Darris cursed and threw the lasso pole into the back of the vehicle. Rossiter's voice continued over the radio in Darris snagger. "Those are very expensive animals! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Turn that off," Darris yelled at Miguel.  
  
Miguel snapped the radio off as Darris grabbed a long-barreled rifle from the back of the vehicle. The motorcycle at the front of the herding group gunned it, forcing the herd back into the middle of the plain. From the trees to the left, two heads on enormous necks rose up in alarm. Two Apatosaurs were startled from the bush and lumbered out across the middle of the plain. The herd didn't even break stride, but kept running, scampering after the giants and stampeding right between their massive legs. One smaller pachycephalosaur bolted loose, but the motorcycle cut it off and herded it back into the middle, which now took the motorcycle right through the rising and falling legs of the Apatosaurs. The bike chased the pachy out the other side, and as the Apatosaurs disappeared into the distance, the cycle isolated the juvenile.  
  
A scissor rig spotted the isolated animal. High in the back of the truck, a hunter manned a tranquilizer cannon, drawing a bead on the pachy as the cycle ran it down. He fired and the tranquilizer dart and it hit the animal in the neck. Its pace slowed and another hunter from the truck tossed a lasso around its neck. They cranked a winch, reeling in the animal. As the truck gained on it, two six-foot padded arms with what looked like heavy airbags on the insides opened up on the front of the truck. As the animal was pulled in, the scissors closed with a hydraulic whir, trapping the animal between its airbags. Then a pick-up rig roared up and dropped its back gate. The scissor rig rolled forward, depositing the squirming pachy in this dino-contaiment vehicle. Two hunters threw levers on the side of the scissor bars and the scissor rig backed away, leaving the animal, still pinched between the bars, imprisoned in the back of the pick-up rig.  
  
The Hunters quickly fitted new scissor bars onto the scissor rig and it took off, back into the hunt. Darris Sumner had his rifle in hand dropping down into the passenger seat, and he whipped a harness over himself and clicked it into place. He jabbed his thumb into a flashing red button in the dashboard. Immediately, a motor underneath the seat hummed to life and the seat itself telescoped, extending a good four feet out as Darris raised his gun, picked a Parasaurolophus, a red-crested herbivore, from the rear of the fleeting herd, and took aim and fired the gun. The Parasaur staggered as a tranquilizer dart stuck in its left hindquarter. The snagger shuddered to a halt in the dirt, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. The motorcycle spun to a stop beside it. Darris pushed his mask up to reveal his sweat and dirt-streaked face. The wrangler truck backed up and dropped its rear door, which clanged heavily to the ground.  
  
Four hunters carrying wire noose poles and chains raced down the ramp and out of the truck. Darris jumped off the snagger. He put down his tranquilizer gun, picked up a long steel rod, and walked forward slowly. Ahead of him, the Parasaur was still on its feet. The sedated animal staggered, fighting to retain its balance while the wary hunters surrounded it.  
  
"Easy," Darris yelled. "Easy, not too close! Full extension!"  
  
The hunters adjusted their poles, extending them another three feet, which allowed them to stay further from the reeling, ten-foot tall animal.  
  
"Now," Darris yelled. Almost as one, the hunters flipped their nose over the stunned animal's neck. It thrashed, but the hunters held their poles tightly, surrounding and immobilizing it. A bolero-type device a rope with a round weight at either end whipped around the Parasaur's legs. The animal thudded to the dirt with a snort of defeat. Rossiter and James stepped up next to Darris and the three stared down at the helpless animal. James breathed heavily, eyes glowing.  
  
The animal was still thrashing, pumping its legs crazily. Darris turned a knob on the side of the steel rod he was holding and thrusted it into the defenseless animal's neck. A blue arc of electricity cracked and danced over the Parasaur's body. The animal convulsed in pain, a horrible, high-pitched squealing ripped the air.  
  
Evan Baker, their Paleontologist, hurried forward with a syringe. He drew a certain amount of tranquilizer from a bottle and injected it into the animal's thigh.  
  
Miguel stepped up with a can of spray paint and quickly tagged the animal with an ID number in day-glow orange. Darris pulled the card with an icon of a Parasaur from the dashboard of the jeep and marked a black X over the drawing of the animal.  
  
"Next case," Darris smiled as he looked at his employers.  
  
"Hey guys," Evan said. "You might want to see this."  
  
Rossiter, James, and Darris walked over to where Evan and Miguel were. They looked down at the Parasaur that had just been captured. Evan had just taken some blood from the Parasaur and was holding it up toward the sun.  
  
"What is it Dr. Baker," Rossiter asked.  
  
"I'm no doctor of medicine," Evan began, "but I can tell when blood doesn't look right. There is something wrong with this animal, and there's probably something wrong with the rest of them as well."  
  
"What do you the problem is," Rossiter asked, basically rephrasing his first question, and getting very annoyed.  
  
"I'm not quite sure sir," Evan replied. "The blood looks way too thin to be healthy. I can even see in the sunlight that there's some kind of weird substance in it. I think there may be some kind of epidemic. Whatever it is though, I'm not sure. I'll have to research it."  
  
"Do whatever you need to do," Rossiter said. "Just make sure that the mistake is corrected before we leave this island. I don't want to be taking sick dinosaurs back to the park in San Diego." 


	21. Chapter 19: The Forgotten Hunter

19. THE FORGOTTEN HUNTER Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Wednesday, July 13, 1999 Isla Sorna, Forest  
  
Everyone was suddenly awakened by the sounds of gunfire. Grant looked in all directions but saw no one around. It was still dark all around, and they could all see that Ben was still awake and using a flashlight to write his story.  
  
"Where is that coming from," Guitierrez asked alarmed.  
  
"It's probably from those stupid Biosyn hunters," Ben replied.  
  
"What if someone's in trouble," Amanda groaned still sleepy. "We should help them."  
  
"They don't deserve any help," Grant huffed. "They are no better then the people who created this island."  
  
"I agree with Dr. Grant," Ben said still looking down at his writings. "There is no need to help them. Plus, I'd say they know I'm here and will probably try to kill me once they find me."  
  
"Still, we should check it out," Billy implied. "We could take some of their weapons, or perhaps find a way to call for help with their equipment."  
  
"Alright. I'll deal with them," Grant said starting to get out of the tree. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Those people could yet be helpful in getting us off this island. Or it could be that boyfriend of yours Amanda. That means that Eric would be with him. I'll be back as soon as I can find out what's going on."  
  
"I'm going with you Dr. Grant," Ben said.  
  
"That's not a good idea Mr. Talon," Grant said. "If you're so sure that they'll kill you, it wouldn't be a great idea for you to just show up with me. We wouldn't stand a chance against them, and even if we all went, they'd out power us, because we only have one gun."  
  
"Good point," Ben said shaking his head.  
  
"I'll also be needing that," Grant said taking Ben's flashlight right out of his hand.  
  
"Hey," Ben almost yelled. "I need that!"  
  
"Not as much as I do," Grant said.  
  
Grant jumped out of the tree and ran toward the sounds of the gunfire. He cursed to himself. Grant just didn't understand why Biosyn didn't learn their lesson the first time they'd tried to get the InGen technology. It was a complete waste of their time, and he just wished that he could figure out a way to make them realize that.  
  
* * *  
  
Robert Muldoon pressed his face to the side of the rock cliff. He looked around the area trying to find what he was looking for. He spotted it. A lone Velociraptor at the corner of the jungle stood around stalking some prey.  
  
"That's my baby girl," Muldoon said smiling.  
  
Little did the Velociraptor know that it was being hunted itself. Muldoon smiled as he unlocked the clip on the gun and positioned it to where he could see the animal in his scoop. He fired the gun sending a loud roar throughout the jungle as the animal fell to the ground. Muldoon smiled as he walked forward and took the animal by the tail. He dragged it off, up a hill into the fog, and a large structure beyond.  
  
* * *  
  
Alan Grant ran through the jungle as fast as he could go, brushing past ferns and brush as he panted very heavily. He was now trying to go in the direction of the second gunshot.  
  
All of a sudden he reached the clearing where the high hide was, and noticed a large pill of blood in the center of the small clearing which looked like a large dirt game trail. He walked up to the blood and touched it. He then smelled the blood realizing it was of a Velociraptor. He jumped up and looked around everywhere. There was no sign of any danger or any of the Biosyn people that was firing the guns.  
  
Grant sighed and ran back into the woods, which he came to return to the rest of the group.  
  
* * *  
  
Paul, Amanda, Guitierrez, Billy, Ben, Nash, and Udesky, all sat staring at each other. Paul looked out at a clearing where he saw several green herbivores with what looked like to be a bone skull sticking out of their heads. "Hey what's that," Paul said.  
  
"Oh my.wow," Billy replied with his eyes wide. "That's a Pachycephalosaurus."  
  
"This island is amazing," Amanda said. "I've never seen such beautiful creatures."  
  
"It's not much," Ben implied. "It's just like the other island full of dinosaurs and idiots if I remember correctly."  
  
"Mr. Talon, please," Paul sighed. "We know how bad you seem to hate us now after finding out the truth, but if you had a child stuck on this island, you would understand."  
  
"No," Grant yelled from down at the bottom of the tree. "If I had a child stuck here, I would realize he or she were dead, and I would face the facts."  
  
"God," Amanda said starting to cry, burying her head into Paul's shoulders. Paul started caressing the back of her head, and her crying got worse and more pathetic. Paul gave Grant a mean look as he climbed back into the tree.  
  
"Ms. Kirby," Grant said.  
  
"You don't need to say anymore right now," Paul said giving him another evil look.  
  
Grant just kind of looked away, and then toward Billy who was staring at him. "Did you find anyone?"  
  
"If I had," Grant replied. "Don't you think that that person would've came here with me."  
  
" Oh, ok," Billy said, blank from the attitude that Grant just gave him. " Um. hey guys. listen. I believe that. what is his name?"  
  
"Eric," Paul replied.  
  
"Right," Billy said. " I believe that Eric. I think he's alive somewhere. He's with that Hildebrand guy. Paul, what did Eric do in his free time?"  
  
"Well," Paul replied a little nervous about answering. "He would sit in his room and read."  
  
"And what would he read," Billy questioned.  
  
"Dinosaur books," Paul replied. "He had dozens."  
  
"Now Ms. Kirby, did you ever have to clean up Eric's books," Billy asked.  
  
"Sometimes," Amanda replied still crying. "Why?"  
  
"And did you ever look at the author," Billy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Amanda replied.  
  
"Who wrote his books," Billy asked.  
  
"Professor Alan Grant," Paul replied with a smile.  
  
"Yes," Amanda said, staring right at Grant with tears still pouring down her face.  
  
Grant looked at them, slowly.  
  
"Did Eric read all of these books by this so-called Grant character," Billy, said smiling. Grant looked toward Billy and smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Paul said. "He must have taken in about twenty pages a day. He was obsessed."  
  
"Alan," Billy said, looking toward Grant, disapproving. "Are you hearing this? He read your books. all the time. he looks up to you. and I know, that from your knowledge. he learned something. He has gathered everything he knows. from you. about these animals."  
  
"Billy is right," Paul said. "Eric knows how to survive, just as you did, Dr. Grant. Plus I happen to know that he had another book as well titled "Proportions of Chaos Theory" by Ian Malcolm."  
  
"So," Billy said. "We've got to help him. he's alive with Mr. Hildebrand, Alan. He can survive around dinosaurs thanks to you and Malcolm's Chaos Theory."  
  
"Do you really think that a bunch of Malcolm's crazy chaos could help anybody," Grant replied, shaking his head. "Ms. Kirby, with all do respect, there is little chance he."  
  
"Dr. Grant, he's alive," Amanda implied. "And it's because of you. We look for him now."  
  
"Please, Dr. Grant," Paul begging.  
  
"And what if we don't find him," Grant questioned.  
  
"There is a large tower behind the InGen complex. I saw it after the Dilophosaur attacked and I went to rescue you guys," Billy said. "We go there."  
  
"Shouldn't we have gone there first," Grant asked, a little shocked. "I mean God, that's got to be where they are."  
  
"I suppose that would be a good idea," Billy replied. "After all, our rescuers could help us find Eric and Ben. Dang, there's too many Bens."  
  
"Sorry about that," Ben Talon said. "I guess you guys could just calling me by my middle name, Daniel. I actually like that name better to tell you the truth."  
  
"I like Ben better," Amanda said.  
  
"You would," Paul said.  
  
"Shut up Paul," Amanda said angry.  
  
"I don't have to if I don't want to," Paul said.  
  
"If you both don't shut up," Grant began, "I'm going to leave you both here for the 'Tricicloplots' to handle."  
  
"Very funny," Paul said.  
  
"Okay," Grant smiled. "We look for Eric and Ben on the way to the tower. If we find them, great, we keep going. If not, we keep going. I want them to be safe as well. after all, they are humans."  
  
"And Eric bought your books," Udesky said still a little sleepy.  
  
"Hah, yeah I suppose," Grant replied, laughing. Grant looked out at the landscape and saw to his amazement that the sun was now coming up. "We must've been asleep for a long time. Oh, here's your flashlight back Daniel."  
  
Daniel Talon smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"We've sat here long enough," Guitierrez sighed. "My ass is killing me. let's go. Oh did any of you see anything of use while we were in the Velociraptor infestation from hell? I thought about that in my sleep last night. It just seems like we aren't looking around the area enough for weapons and stuff."  
  
"Well, while I was waiting for you guys to show up, I was looking around in all the rubble and found a flare gun, but it was empty," Udesky said.  
  
"Go get it just in case," Guitierrez said. "I'll accompany you."  
  
"We'll stay here," Paul said.  
  
"Okay," Udesky said.  
  
"Be careful," Grant said. "I cannot stress that enough. Treat each noise you hear as your own death. It's still kind of early in the morning as well, and raptors love to attack in the early hours of the morning."  
  
"How do you know that," Amanda asked.  
  
"It's just an instinct," Grant replied. "Velociraptors are my specialty."  
  
"Yeah," Udesky said not paying much attention. "Okay." The two men climbed down from the tree and went off to where the rubble was. They continued forward into the dense jungle looking for the rubble in the distance, hoping that there wasn't any hidden danger coming toward them. 


	22. Fifth Iteration and Chapter 20: Problem ...

FIFTH ITERATION  
  
"Mistakes can occur when people are rushed in a chaotic environment, which  
will cause possible disaster."  
  
IAN MALCOLM  
  
20. PROBLEM CHILD Based from early scripting for the movie The Lost World: Jurassic Park by  
Michael Crichton  
  
Wednesday, July 13, 1999 Isla Sorna, Valley  
  
Jeff Rossiter approached a small clearing where Roland Tembo was bent over a small stake in the ground, chaining something to it. Rossiter was staggering and holding a bottle of what looked like whiskey. As Rossiter approached and walked around him, he saw what protested.  
  
Roland looked up. "Offering a little incentive?"  
  
Rossiter laughed and shook his head. He took a drink and offered Roland one. He accepted guzzling down on the liquor. "So Where'd Ajay go to?"  
  
Roland finished his drink of the liquor and handed it back to Rossiter. "He went back to camp real quick. I'm surprised that you didn't see him in there. Maybe he got distracted."  
  
Rossiter noticed Roland's gun leaning against a tree. "What kind of gun is that?"  
  
"My father's .600 Nitro Express," Roland smiled proudly. "Made in 1904. Karimojo Bell gave it to me after he took down his last elephant. 8700 foot pound striking force."  
  
"How close do you have to be," Rossiter asked.  
  
"Forty yards," Roland replied. "Less, maybe. I assume it'll take a slug in the brain case to bring him down."  
  
"Why not just use a scope and a poison dart and snipe him from a hill," Rossiter said.  
  
Roland just looked at him. "Or a laser beam from a satellite?" Roland laughed. "The Tyrannosaurus Rex is the greatest predator that ever lived, and the second greatest predator is going to take him down, and I'll use this gun if he doesn't surrender."  
  
Rossiter laughed. "This creature has been on the planet for the first time in 10's of thousands of years and the only way you can express yourself is to kill it?"  
  
"You remember that chap several years ago," Roland began, "can't remember his name. He climbed Mt. Everest without any oxygen, and he came down nearly dead. The press said, 'Why did you go up there to die?'. He said, 'I didn't. I went up there to live'. That's how you can explain all of my feelings on this hunt. I'm will not rest until I've gotten my prize."  
  
Rossiter leaned down, close to the baby Rex, and examined it while it thrashed on its chain. Its small sized mouth had been bound shut with a leather strap. "You really think this'll draw the parent?"  
  
"I once saw a bull elephant die charging a jeep," Roland said. "All the jeep had done was startle the bull's calves. I saw a lioness carry wounded prey four and a half miles, all the way back to its den, just to teach its cubs how to finish off a kill.  
  
"Killing lessons," Rossiter asked. "Heartwarming."  
  
"Rex won't be any different," Roland said. "It'll come, even if it's to an age were it should be able to protect itself. Rex is a very good parent on up to adulthood."  
  
"You're kidding yourself," Rossiter said. "An adult T-Rex cares about one thing, filling its own belly. It acts the way people wish they could, that's why everyone's fascinated by it. If people had the chance to see one dinosaur and one only, ninety-nine percent would-" He stopped and smiled as an idea came to him. "Wait. Why not? Sedatives. Growth inhibitors...  
  
"What," Roland asked, confused.  
  
"I hadn't planned on bringing carnivores back because of the liability risk, but I only thought of adults, it never occurred to me..." Rossiter smiled. "You are a billion dollar idea, my little f-"  
  
The Tyrannosaur, even with its jaws clamped shut, lunged at Rossiter's face, head-butting him right across the bridge of the nose. Rossiter staggered back, in pain, clutching his bleeding face. Roland laughed. Rossiter, like an enraged child, snatched up Roland's gun and brought the butt down viciously on the Rex's leg. The bone broke with a dry snap and the animal howled in pain. Roland lunged and threw Rossiter to the ground, but the damage was done.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for," Roland said furious.  
  
As his pain eased, Rossiter felt a bit foolish wondering why he'd done what he'd just done. "Had to. To keep him still for the trip."  
  
"You've broken its leg," Roland yelled.  
  
"We've got to transport it seven thousand miles," Rossiter said. "Would you prefer it bit off the leg of a crew member?"  
  
Rossiter got up, brushing himself off, and went back to the camp, trying to salvage his dignity.  
  
Roland watched Rossiter go as Ajay came back toward him. Roland sighed. "Why did I came on this trip," he thought. He could've been sitting in his lounge looking at all of his trophies and drinking a margarita while he read a recent book. Instead he'd gone along with an idea from his best friend, Ajay. The thing was though that he hadn't regretted this trip until just then, cause Rossiter might have just caused the chances of an adult Rex from coming to save it's kid to go severely down. Roland sighed as the sun started to come up on the new day. He wondered what Rossiter would do to ruin this trip next. 


	23. Chapter 21: The Lost Scarf

21. THE LOST SCARF Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Thursday, July 14, 1999 Isla Sorna, InGen Complex Grounds  
  
Marty Guitierrez and Huford Udesky walked slowly in the jungle. Guitierrez sighed to himself. What was it that Levine liked about this place those so few years ago when he was told about the greatness that this island had to offer? All that Guitierrez had saw so far were monsters trying to kill people and two insane parents who somehow believed that their son was still alive. The only good thing that Guitierrez had gotten out of being here was some good exercise in running for his life.  
  
Guitierrez turned his head to the ground as his right eye caught something. It was a blue scarf with what looked like blood all over it. Guitierrez picked it up, studying it. Udesky walked forward.  
  
"What is it," Udesky questioned.  
  
"It think this belongs to one of the people that we are looking for," Guitierrez said. "We better get back to the others and show them this."  
  
"Hold on," Udesky said. "I need to get that flare gun. I believe it's somewhere in that direction."  
  
Udesky moves forward back toward the InGen complex building with Guitierrez following behind. Udesky found the flare gun in the bushes that he threw it in and the two start on their way back to the trees where the others are with their respective items.  
  
* * *  
  
Alan Grant and Amanda Kirby stared at each other. Amanda had stopped crying but was still a little shaken after what she had went through with the Velociraptors. Amanda looked at Grant and decided that she needed to help Grant realize more then he already did that Eric and Ben were still alive and that Grant needed to help them find her lost son and boyfriend.  
  
"Dr. Grant."  
  
"Huh," Grant replied astonished that the silence was broken.  
  
"In any of your books, did you jot down any safety precautions," Amanda said.  
  
"Well," Grant replied trying to think back to remember. "It's not like I had the idea in mind while I was writing, but yeah, I guess I explained thoroughly how to survive if put in my situation."  
  
"And was it good information," Amanda asked.  
  
"Well, we are about to find out. I was put through a lot, Ms. Kirby," Grant replied. "Even surrounded by Velociraptors."  
  
"Surrounded by what," Paul asked, confused.  
  
"You know those creatures in the building that were nesting," Grant asked.  
  
"Yeah," Paul replied.  
  
"Those," Grant said. "Several of them in a nest larger then that one. One of my former dig site partners, a lawyer named Donald Gennaro, and myself were in their nest trying to kill the animals."  
  
"Well that's lucky, Amanda here was surrounded from all sides by those animals and pretty much by herself at the time," Paul said, going off into his own little world, and not realizing what he just said would affect Amanda.  
  
Grant tried to cut off Paul's ramble, but it wasn't quick enough. Amanda fainted, and Paul caught her.  
  
"Women," Billy snickered.  
  
"Women," Paul said.  
  
Nash laughed at all of this. He found these people hilarious. Grant with his strange feelings toward this island that made Freddy Kruger sound like a nice person, the Kirby's obviously being more nuts then he had originally thought they were, the EPA agent and his weird clothing, and the strange young apprentice to Grant that was all adventure. The kinds of people that Nash liked were the adventure types. People who loved to do dangerous things. He didn't mention it before but when everyone was on the plane still in the air, before they had arrived on Sorna, Nash had been listening in on Billy's conversation about his pack. The fact was he'd loved that story and had several of his own that he might decided to eventually share with the apprentice if he got a chance to do so while they where there, if he survived that long. Nash's ankle still hurt like hell and it wasn't stopping any time soon, he could tell.  
  
Amanda woke up after a moment, while Grant was trying to tie his shoe. "What happened," she asked, wiping her eyes.  
  
"You fainted," Paul replied.  
  
"Why. would I faint," Amanda asked, confused.  
  
"You don't wanna know," Paul replied. "Go to sleep honey."  
  
"You just called me-," Amanda said, being cut off.  
  
"Go back to sleep," Paul said.  
  
Paul and Amanda looked at each other until Amanda fell back asleep. Grant shook his head. The Kirbys may have no longer been married, but Grant could tell that there was still love between the two of them. Grant had wondered why the two had divorced in the first place. He would've asked them, but he knew it was none of his business.  
  
Guitierrez and Udesky returned, coming out of the jungle. And with their arrival, they also posed a very disturbing, saddened look on their faces.  
  
"Um, Mr. Kirby, can I have. have a word with you," Guitierrez said barley able to talk.  
  
"Sure," Paul said. "Hang on."  
  
"In private," Guitierrez said.  
  
This caught Grant's attention. What could he possibly want to tell Paul that he couldn't tell to the whole team? "Marty, share it with everyone."  
  
"Trust me," Guitierrez said. "Paul, over here." Guitierrez walked behind another tree, and Paul soon accompanied him with confusion all over his face as well as fear for bad new was about to come to him.  
  
"What's happened," Paul asked.  
  
"Mr. Kirby," Guitierrez said. "Pray this isn't his." Guitierrez reached into his back pocket and pulled out the blue scarf he'd found earlier. Paul fell to his knees and started punching the ground.  
  
"God. oh God why," Paul screamed in pain. "Heaven help me. God."  
  
Guitierrez kneeled down and put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "I lost my father when I was just seven years old so I know what you are feeling."  
  
"But you haven't lost a son," Pall screamed.  
  
"I have a son and daughter at home and at least I know how to respect this, Mr. Kirby," Guitierrez scowled.  
  
"Not my Eric," Paul screamed. "No. I refuse!"  
  
"Paul," Guitierrez said still trying to calm him down. "Just listen."  
  
"I refuse this," Paul cried. " Dr. Grant! Come here a moment."  
  
"Okay, hang on," Grant said. Grant and Billy climbed down from the tree and walked over to Guitierrez and Paul.  
  
"Please," Paul cried. "Please tell me this isn't human blood. Dr. Grant, in one of your books, did you explain how to, maybe, take care of a dinosaur?"  
  
"Paul. just um. I'm not a father," Grant said trying to find the right words to tell him. "Never been one. And I honestly do not know how it feels, so I cannot say any words that may be of good comfort, but instead somehow offend you. But Mr. Kirby. there is no hope."  
  
"I don't believe that," Paul cried. " I can't and absolutely will not accept this. Eric is alive, and we will find him. Perhaps this is from Ben. Or maybe one off them is injured. Let's go to the tower."  
  
"There's not much else we can do," Guitierrez said. "Let's just go."  
  
Grant looked at Guitierrez and Paul walking back toward the tree canopy. He Turned to Billy standing there with him and thought, "Now is the time to find out what was going on with Billy and the raptor eggs." "Oh Billy, now that we are alone, may I bluntly ask why in God's name did you take eggs from the Velociraptors, and when did you take them?"  
  
"Alan," Billy replied, starting to turn away.  
  
"Billy I'm not very happy with you at the moment," Grant implied, starting to get angry. "You know better. and just think. what if you had escaped here with them? Imagine. one of those things on the mainland? We've already got that possible trouble with Biosyn hunters being here."  
  
"Alan," Billy said. "Listen."  
  
"Oh don't worry, my ears are tuned," Grant replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Alan. now, you know I look up to you," Billy said. "You are, without a doubt, more important to me than anyone."  
  
"Billy," Grant said, irritated. "Cut the crap and tell me why you took them."  
  
"Alan. let's face it."  
  
"Face what?"  
  
"Our funds are very poor," Billy implied.  
  
"You've known that even before you were hired," Grant said. "I told you that pay was low."  
  
"Alan have I ever told you about Alessa," Billy said.  
  
"An old friend," Grant asked.  
  
"Try daughter," Billy said. "She's four next month. I am gay, but I wanted to have a child, and well, that's just what happened."  
  
"Billy," Grant said trying to get him to not beat around the bush.  
  
"And add to the fact that not only must I raise her, I am forced to pay child support," Billy said. "My only concern besides you, is her."  
  
"Billy, you could have just said something," Grant said.  
  
"I tried," Billy said. "I tried almost everyday. You know. small hints."  
  
"I'm sorry Billy," Grant said starting to feel sorry for the poor guy that he thought he'd knew everything about. "I can raise your pay."  
  
"You don't have any pay to raise. that's the thing," Billy said.  
  
"Billy did I tell you that we were getting $6,000 from the museum," Grant asked.  
  
"What," Billy asked, confused about this new development.  
  
"Yeah," Grant replied. "The curator called me the other day and told me they needed more exhibits. you know. people were just not coming. They want a Camerasaurur, those lived longer ago than the regular skeletons we dig now. so we need better equipment."  
  
"I see," Billy said.  
  
"But I will raise your paycheck and everyone else's," Grant said. "Well. I was going to at least. Oh and I almost forgot that Ellie was thinking about giving us a little profit from her novel that she's publishing."  
  
"Alan I am so sorry," Billy said. "I just didn't know."  
  
"Billy don't worry about me being mad at you," Grant said. "Worry about what is going to be following us because of them. I still wonder how you got them though?"  
  
"Do you remember when Cooper knocked you out," Billy asked.  
  
"Yes," Grant replied, confused. "Why?"  
  
"You were unconscious longer then you thought you were," Billy implied. "I went to help Nash and the others to set up the perimeter when Nash and I both saw the eggs in a large nest that was beside what looked to be a large shark cage. There were no animals around so we took them."  
  
"You mean to tell me that Nash has some of them too," Grant yelled, getting furious.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Billy replied.  
  
Suddenly, Guitierrez, Daniel Ben Talon, and Paul walked back toward them, this time with Amanda. The three looked a little confused about the tension between Grant and Billy. Billy noticed that they were short two persons and started looking past them. "Where are our two mercenaries?"  
  
"Udesky's asleep," Amanda replied. "Nash is still sitting in the tree, cause of his ankle."  
  
Grant pulled the eggs out of Billy's pack, and started to throw them out. He paused, if the Velociraptors realized that other eggs were missing there'd be huge trouble if they found the team and they didn't have them. He looked around, and put them back in.  
  
"Well," Billy said. "Dispose of them."  
  
"No," Grant said, staring in the other direction.  
  
"They are after us because of those," Billy said. "What if they were to catch us with them?"  
  
Grant turned back around, staring at Billy. "What if they were to catch us without them?"  
  
"Good point," Billy said.  
  
"Give me your bag, Billy," Grant said. "They'll be safer with me." Grant took Billy's backpack and put it around his shoulder.  
  
"Udesky says that there might be another building south of here where the tower is," Paul said. "He said InGen had an old weapons disposal facility there. We should go there. Eric and Ben would be there if not the tower."  
  
"How far," Grant asked.  
  
"He didn't say," Paul replied.  
  
"Well go ask him and get him over here," Grant demanded, getting irritated. "And bring Nash too. We need to stick together at all times as much as I'd hate to say it."  
  
"Okay," Paul said. "Sorry, uh, be right back" Paul quickly turned around and went in Udesky and Nash's direction.  
  
"Dr. Grant," Amanda said. "We know you hate us."  
  
"You could say that," Grant said smiling.  
  
"But we don't care," Amanda said, starting to get mad again. "We just care about Eric and Ben. Alan, we care for you too, because of you, our little boy and my boyfriend is alive. Because of you, I made it this far. You made it this far." She wiped blood off her mouth. "Because of you, we will make it. No questions asked, Dr. Grant. You can hate us all you want, as long as you can help. And I know you can."  
  
Paul then came back with the two mercenaries following behind. "Udesky said about a five minute walk. You guys up to it?"  
  
"That's not bad," Grant replied. "Yeah we should head off. Also, while you walk, roll step a bit, like they do in marching bands, it's a bit quieter. Also, do not talk. Just walk. Quietly and softly."  
  
"Well, let's go," Billy said. The group prepared for a short but dangerous walk. Billy led the team, while Paul stayed in the back with Udesky and helped him carry Nash. As Grant instructed, they were rolling their feet across the ground, not saying a word.  
  
They walked through the thick jungle brush for a while, and they came to another large facility. However, this one ran into the beachside, into the water. They all walked up to the doors.  
  
"Udesky," Grant asked, looking at the building.  
  
"Yeah," Udesky replied. "What is it sir?"  
  
"Did you work for InGen," Grant asked.  
  
"Yes," Udesky said. "I used to, until I decided that maybe this dinosaur stuff was a bad idea. I didn't want to be involved after that happened."  
  
"You told me that you worked for the military," Paul said.  
  
"And you told me that you and Amanda were married," Udesky yelled in reply.  
  
"Uh. that is," Paul said guilty. "I guess you never can tell about people can you,"  
  
Udesky laughed, "Ain't that the truth?"  
  
"Whatever," Grant said, trying to stay on the current subject. "Udesky, what is your first name?"  
  
"Huford," Udesky replied.  
  
"So that's why you go by your last name," Billy said smiling.  
  
"Huh," Udesky said confused.  
  
"Nothing," Billy replied, shaking his head and still smiling.  
  
"Huford, what is this facility," Grant asked, pointing toward it.  
  
"I remember something about a water plant," Udesky replied.  
  
"Good," Grant said. "Eric and Ben's in here, if they're alive. Let's go." 


	24. Chapter 22: The Trike Is Loose

22. THE TRIKE IS LOOSE Based from early scripting for the movie The Lost World: Jurassic Park by  
Michael Crichton  
  
Thursday, July 14, 1999 Isla Sorna, Valley  
  
Ed James walked around the hunter camp looking at all of the people doing their usual duties. Darris Sumner was walking around all of the animal cages making sure the animals were secure and wouldn't be able to get loose. Miguel Sanchez was messing with the communications equipment trying to get a feed to the mainland while James' boss, Jeff Rossiter and the strange Paleontologist, Dr. Evan Baker argued about the equipment not being good on their energy reserves.  
  
"I'm telling you Mr. Rossiter," Evan began, "we aren't going to be able to keep this camp running if you try to make feeds to the mainland."  
  
"Last time I checked," Rossiter began, "I was the leader of this team, not Evan Baker. So Doctor, why don't you just sit back and relax. You're stressing way too much for a Paleontologist that is getting to see real living dinosaurs for the first time in your life."  
  
James then heard the cries of the hurt baby Tyrannosaurus that Rossiter had hit an hour earlier. James walked into the jungle where he saw Roland and Ajay sitting in the foliage beyond several feet from the Rex.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're here," Roland scowled. "We don't need any distractions. Or have you came to ruff up the poor kid too?"  
  
"I just came to check on the two of you," James replied, getting pissed about Roland's attitude. James wondered where Rossiter picked this guy up. He assumed that it was some gang in New York, or a tribe in Africa. James smiled. "You know, there was a village that called from the satellite phone a few minutes ago, and they said that they wanted their idiot back."  
  
"I hate that woman," Roland laughed. This guy was obviously the only idiot around here.  
  
Right then the three men heard a thumping sound coming from the jungle. Ajay looked around in all directions. "I think we have company."  
  
"It's about time," Roland said. "Get out of here Mr. James. You don't want to be here when the Rex-"  
  
He stopped himself as he heard another loud thump this time louder then before. The baby Rex's screams got louder and louder.  
  
"Shit," Roland whispered. "It's to late for you to get out of here now. Get down and be quiet."  
  
James did so slowly as the thumps continued to get louder. However, they then stopped abruptly. The three men sat calmly and scared shitless. From back at the hunter camp they could all three hear the screams of the people and could see explosions everywhere. Roland looked at the two other men in confusion as to this new development.  
  
* * *  
  
In one of the hunter tents at the camp, Jeff Rossiter leaned over the satellite recon pictures of the island, planning the next day's assault with Darris Sumner and Evan Baker. There were small wooden dinosaur models scattered around the photos, indicating where certain species could be found.  
  
"If you're really interested in infants, we'll have better luck at the seaside, because the sands offer a cushioning surface where the egg clutches can-" Baker trailed off.  
  
A low rumbling sound could be heard outside, and the little wooden dinosaurs started shaking on the board. They looked at each other. The rumbling got louder. Outside, someone shouted; on the board, the little dinosaurs started hopping and bouncing from the vibrations, the shouts outside turned to screams, they turned and looked at the back of the tent, and a Triceratops busted right through the canvas!  
  
Hunters went flying as the tent covered the triceratops, its horns tearing through the canvas, rumbled across the camp. Men shouted in alarm, the Triceratops bellowed in anger and confusion, chaos reigned.  
  
The Triceratops, blinded by the canvas shroud, stomped right through the fire in the middle of the camp and the tent busted into flames. Now really upset, the animal panicked and lashed out in all directions, blasting through tents, demolishing and setting ablaze anything that got in its way. Its considerable hindquarters slammed into a parked jeep, sending it rolling across the camp. The jeep flattened the largest tent and slammed down on its side. Its broken gas line sprayed gas over the ground, the gas hit one of the dozens of small blazes the triceratops has left in its wake, and the flames shot up the ribbon of gas. The jeep exploded.  
  
Back in the jungle Roland, James, and Ajay, in the foliage, leaped to their feet as a fireball rose up from the camp in the distance.  
  
"What in God's-," Roland yelled.  
  
At the camp, the rest of the newly freed animals now stormed through the camp. The blue laser barriers bounced crazily and went out as the sending units were trampled underfoot by the fleeing animals. The burning tent, which was the equipment tent, then detonated in a series of smaller explosions. Darris and several others were knocked to the ground by the series of concessive blasts. He dragged himself up onto all fours, charred and bruised. A burning tire rolled slowly past him, spinning to a stop, at Roland's feet. Darris looked up at him.  
  
"That's the last time I leave you in charge," Roland said as he, Ajay, and James walked away from him. They walked up to Rossiter and stared at him. "What happened here?"  
  
"Do you actually believe that I can tell you," Rossiter asked.  
  
"Perhaps you're right," Roland said smiling.  
  
"Um," James began, "where are the all of our men going?"  
  
Roland, Ajay, and Rossiter turned in the direction of where all of the Hunters were going, and saw that they were going right into the forest. Suddenly there were several snarling sounds coming from all directions.  
  
Rossiter's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "Velociraptors."  
  
"Holy shit," Roland said as he and Ajay began to run and try to stop the Hunters.  
  
In the jungle several of the Hunters, petrified of the dangerous Triceratops, ran into the jungle leaving the valley behind. Evan Baker stopped and turned, looking back toward the valley to see that the trike or any other animal was no longer following them.  
  
"They gave up," Baker yelled with joy. "They're not chasing us!"  
  
The ten other Hunters gave sighs of relief. In the distance, Ajay's voice could be heard, faintly calling for them to come back.  
  
Back in the valley in the distance, they could see Roland and Ajay, waving their arms madly. But in the giddiness of their escape, they paid it no mind. Everyone wanted to get out of there. They continued plowing through the thick jungle trees and bushes, anything to get further away from the triceratops.  
  
In the darkness of the foliage, the tops of three animal heads rose up slowly, backlit by the fading sunlight. In the distance, the heads could see the Hunter party. The heads descended, back into the bushes and behind the trees.  
  
The Hunters continued forward, oblivious to the animals that were stalking them. Now behind them, four more heads rose up behind the trees, and then returned behind the trees again. On all sides of the Hunters, the sounds of the trees rippling was heard as the animals moved forward toward them, undetected, inexorable as torpedoes. And these torpedoes were on target. One Hunter was suddenly dragged down, yanked silently behind one of the trees. In his place, a long, lizard-like tail went out from behind the tree as the animal dropped its head to make the kill. Behind him, two more Hunters were taken down, and two more animal tails appeared out of the trees in their place.  
  
Miguel Sanchez ahead heard the rustling and turned. His face turned white as, behind him, a Velociraptor sprung out of the bushes.  
  
The Velociraptor ran upright on its powerfully muscled hind legs, the second toe of each foot bearing an extra-large curved claw, carried in a retracted position, with which it slashed on attack. Like now, this raptor snarled and slammed into Miguel, taking him down. A feeding frenzy ensued. The Hunters ran in all directions, but were pulled down and vanished into the thick area of foliage and brush. Another raptor entered from the right leaping high into the air and slammed into the chest of more human prey, and took him down, into the bushes.  
  
Somewhat ahead of the other Hunters that had fallen to their deaths, Evan Baker's face fell, defeated. He looked around, realizing he too was now stranded in the middle of the forested area. Around him, four torpedo tails went straight for him. Baker simply closed his eyes and prayed.  
  
Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidahu stared at each other in horror and then turned away going back toward the damaged hunter camp. Roland now knew why an adult Tyrannosaur hadn't came to rescue its baby. They had camped near a Velociraptor infested area and there was no way for an adult to get to its baby. Roland cursed himself now realizing his mistake and hoped that there was still a chance to get his prize that he so wanted and deserved. 


	25. Chapter 23: Plesiosaurus

23. PLESIOSAURUS Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Thursday, July 14, 1999 Isla Sorna, Pacific Ocean  
  
Billy Brennan and Paul Kirby stepped up and opened the doors to the large water facility. Amanda walked in first, followed by Billy, Grant, Paul, Mr. Talon, Guitierrez, Nash, and finally Udesky. The facility had a dark blue color tone. Many of the walls were rusted. Droplets of water ran down the sides. It was very humid, and very hot. Amanda started fanning herself as Grant wiped his pointer finger down one of the walls.  
  
"Hmmm," Grant said, rubbing his fingers together. "This could be a bad thing."  
  
"What," Paul asked, looking in all directions.  
  
"These walls," Grant replied, still looking at them. "They are wet."  
  
"It's a water filtration plant," Udesky said. "Of course they are."  
  
"No," Grant replied. "Why would these walls be wet? The Ocean is far away from these walls. it's almost like. like water is being held by these walls."  
  
"Are you sure," Udesky asked.  
  
"Positive. everyone. be careful, Grant said. "Something is definitely not right here."  
  
"You heard him," Billy said. "Don't even touch anything."  
  
They kept walking through the dark building when from out of nowhere a door appeared, but the knob was in the form of a valve handle.  
  
"What is it," Billy asked.  
  
"Just a door," Udesky replied. The balding man walked up to it, and pulled it open.  
  
"Udesky no," Grant yelled.  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open and a rush of warm water busted through, filling the room up about eight feet deep. The group swam around, finding anything to harbor themselves to. The closest things were the light fixtures hanging from the ceiling. Grant and Billy grabbed one, Paul, Daniel, and Guitierrez grabbed one, and Nash, Udesky, and Amanda grabbed one together.  
  
"Is everyone okay," Grant asked, trying to talk over the rushing water.  
  
"Look," Billy yelled as he pointed back into the water. They all looked down into the water, and they saw a huge black figure swimming around in the water.  
  
"God," Grant replied with his eyes wide.  
  
"What is that thing," Paul yelled.  
  
"We don't want to know, right Dr. Grant," Amanda asked.  
  
"Right Ms. Kirby," Grant replied. "Everyone, this way! Hold your breath! It's going to be a rough swim. Deep breath everyone, come on!"  
  
They all breathed in very deeply, and Grant dived into the water, heading towards a ventilation hole near the ground. The rest followed him. The large aquatic creature followed them as well. It grabbed Udesky by the leg. he couldn't free himself. The large creature pulled Huford Udesky toward its mouth, then into its mouth. It bit down on the mercenary, and blood filled the water. Udesky's body was broken in half so the creature could swallow better. Once it finished him off, it went into the other room, expecting the other people to exit into it. Grant and co. entered the other room, and the aquatic animal appeared.  
  
Grant saw another passageway, and on pure gut instinct, took it. Everyone else followed. The plesiosaur ran an arm into the shaft, and it barely clawed Guitierrez's foot. He winced in pain but kept swimming, knowing he couldn't hold his breath much longer. Finally at the end of the shaft, they came to an opening, leading into another room. The room, at a higher elevation, was free from the water, but was slowly being flooded.  
  
"We've got to find a way out," Grant said.  
  
"That was a plesiosaurus wasn't it," Billy asked.  
  
"Yep," Grant replied remembering that there weren't any of those animals on Isla Nublar. He remembered from the computer information that they didn't have the room on Nublar for the Plesiosaurs yet for some odd reason that they weren't sure of. He was sure that John Hammond probably had his reasons for that. "I can't believe I forgot about the computer's warning. That screen told us those creatures were here, and I didn't pay it any mind."  
  
"Can it get to us now," Paul asked.  
  
"No, it can't fit through the tiny shaft we just miraculously made it through," Grant replied. "You guys see anywhere else to go?"  
  
"It doesn't look like there's any way out of this room except for the way we came in," Daniel Talon stated. Suddenly Daniel noticed that he no longer had his briefcase. "Damn it to hell!"  
  
"What is it," Nash asked.  
  
"My briefcase," Daniel yelled. "I lost it out there! That thing's got all of my information in it. Everything that I needed for the Biosyn case was in that damn thing!"  
  
"No need to worry about that," Paul said smiling. He then held up the briefcase in front of him. "I saw you drop it and knew that you'd have a cow if you didn't get it back."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kirby," Daniel said. "You are a lifesaver."  
  
"Marty," Amanda said in shock.  
  
They all looked over at Guitierrez, who was on the ground holding his leg. It was bleeding pretty badly.  
  
"Are you okay, God, that looks terrible," Paul said.  
  
"Would you make him a brace Mr. Standish," Grant said. "Billy, help me out."  
  
"Okay," Billy said.  
  
"Yeah I think I can," Nash said a little shaken up. He couldn't see his friend Udesky anywhere. He feared that that water creature had killed him. Udesky had separated from them before though, so he hoped that Udesky had just taken a different direction again.  
  
"What are you doing," Paul said, going up to Grant and Billy.  
  
"Finding a way out of here before we drown," Grant replied.  
  
Billy looked around and saw a hatch. "You think.?"  
  
"No, it could be harboring water," Grant replied. "Like the door Udesky opened."  
  
"Udesky," Billy asked, looking around. "Where is he?"  
  
"No idea," Grant replied.  
  
"I hope he's okay," Billy said.  
  
"What are the chances of that," Grant said annoyed. "Help me find a way out of here."  
  
"Looks like we are pretty much trapped," Billy implied.  
  
"Damn it," Grant said.  
  
"Anything guys," Amanda asked trying to help Nash with Guitierrez's leg.  
  
"No," Billy replied. "We are looking."  
  
Grant and Billy continued to look around, but they saw nothing but rusted walls and the small hatch in the ground.  
  
"That's our only hope," Billy said.  
  
"This could be a terrible mistake," Grant said.  
  
"I'll take my chances," Billy said.  
  
Billy started walking toward it, and Grant stopped him. "Wait, Billy,"  
  
"Huh," Billy asked confused.  
  
"Let me do something," Grant said. He walked over to the hatch. He put his hands against it. "Warm." He then put his ear to it. "Well, I can't really tell if."  
  
"Is it vibrating any," Billy said.  
  
"No. no, it's rather, it's rather calm," Grant replied shocked.  
  
"Alan just open it," Billy said. "Trust me."  
  
"No way," Grant replied.  
  
"It's safe," Billy implied.  
  
"How do you know that," Grant asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Billy replied. "I just know."  
  
"Billy," Grant said. "What are you not telling us? Ever since we got here, you have acted rather peculiar." Suddenly, the room shook after a loud thud. "It's trying to get to us."  
  
"Open the hatch," Billy yelled.  
  
"No, Billy," Grant yelled.  
  
"It leads to a research room, there's no water, just do it," Billy yelled.  
  
"How do you know," Grant yelled.  
  
"I'll tell you, just do it," Billy yelled again, now starting to get nervous.  
  
"Everyone c'mon," Grant yelled. "Help him up!"  
  
"Mr. Kirby, work with me," Nash said. Paul and Nash helped Guitierrez to his feet. The thudding continued. Water started leaking through the walls.  
  
"The wall will implode if it keeps it up," Grant yelled.  
  
"The hatch, follow me," Billy yelled. He ran to the hatch and opened it up. As he said, there was no water at all. Just empty rooms with incubators like the other facility.  
  
"Have you got Dr. Guitierrez," Grant asked.  
  
"Yeah, just keep going," Paul yelled.  
  
They all jumped down into the lab. Guitierrez held his leg and started running without Paul or Nash's assistance.  
  
"Can you make it sir," Nash asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's hurry," Guitierrez replied smiling.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud crash from the other room. The animal had broken through, and water started filling the area. Grant and Billy found a ladder at the end of the corridor that lead downward.  
  
"God," Grant said. "It goes down, we want to go up!"  
  
"It leads to a boat dock, come on," Billy yelled. They took Billy's words to heart and followed him. They climbed down, and they ended up in a hallway. They ran down the hallway and through a door, leading outside.  
  
"Billy," Grant said, low on breath. "You have some explaining to do."  
  
"I know but we must get to safety first," Billy said. "This way!" Again, they all took Billy's lead. They ran across a thin bridge, floating on the water. It led to a cliff side, where they could climb up.  
  
"Look," Grant yelled. They looked over and saw a head of a Plesiosaur loom out of the water. It started striking at Paul, but he evaded it. It then saw Guitierrez. Realizing he had been injured, it attacked at him. It succeeded, getting him by his arm. It pulled him over and into the water.  
  
"Marty," Amanda screamed. "God no!"  
  
"Billy, help him," Grant yelled.  
  
"I'm on it," Billy yelled. He looked around and saw a boat. He jumped on it, started the engine, and ran the boat right into the animal. The animal dropped Guitierrez into the water, and he swam up to the dock. Paul, Amanda, Nash, Daniel, and Grant helped him up. The animal let out a pathetic roar, and it attacked at Billy's boat. Billy hit the floor of the boat and crawled away from the monster, which was striking at him. He looked over and found a harpoon. He picked it up, cocked it, and fired it at the animal. It hit the Plesiosaurus in the neck. However, it didn't go in very far.  
  
"Billy shoot it in its shoulder area," Grant yelled.  
  
Billy pulled the roped harpoon needle back to his gun. He reloaded. He fired it again, hitting the animal in its shoulder region. The animal screamed and went underwater very slowly. Billy stood up in the boat.  
  
"Billy look," Grant yelled. "Duck!"  
  
Billy ducked without looking, which was the smart thing to do. Another Plesiosaurus struck at him. Billy crawled back to the drivers' seat and kicked the boat into full throttle. He grabbed the wheel and steered it away from the research lab. The huge animal jumped up onto the dock.  
  
"Billy, catch up," Grant yelled. "We are going for the cliff!"  
  
"Be there in a sec," Billy yelled. "Go!"  
  
The animal chased Grant, Guitierrez, Daniel, Paul, Nash, and Amanda to the cliff edge. They grabbed the ladder, and the monster realized it couldn't get them. So it went for Billy again. Billy drove the boat around in a loop, taunting the creature to attack him.  
  
"C'mon, over here," Billy yelled. Billy drove the boat over to the animal and smacked its side. He circled the animal and loaded his harpoon. The animal came back up out of the water and lunged into the boat, causing Billy's harpoon to fly out of his hands. The monster then attacked at the boats' hull, causing it to nearly flip.  
  
Grant and the crew watched from high above, on a rail where the ladder led them. Grant noticed a large piece of metal hanging from the rail. Billy drove the boat away from the creature and led it to the cliff edge, right under the rail.  
  
"Let's knock it down onto the creature," Grant said.  
  
"You think it will work," Nash asked.  
  
"If it don't, I've lost a student," Grant replied.  
  
The Plesiosaurus swam under the boat and pinned it against the cliff. Billy looked up and saw Grant and Nash trying to knock the heavy looking piece of metal down.  
  
"Make it land on the boat," Billy yelled.  
  
"Okay," Nash yelled.  
  
Billy looked around and saw a hatch on the boat floor. He dived away from the striking creature, landed on the hatch, and opened it. Inside was the fuel tank. Billy then ran and jumped off the boat. The creature started to climb over the boat after Billy, but the metal strip landed on the boat, smacking the fuel tank, and blew the boat, along with the creature, to smithereens. Billy came up for air, and then swam to the dock. He grabbed the ladder and met with everyone at the top.  
  
"Thank God," Grant said.  
  
"That explosion was cool," Paul said. The team looked at Paul dumbfounded. Everyone stared at him oddly. "I always wanted to see one."  
  
"Billy," Grant asked. "Before we go any further."  
  
"I know, I know," Billy replied. "Let me explain."  
  
"It better be good," Grant said. "Or you may end up back down there."  
  
"Alan," Billy said, making complete eye contact with Grant. "I work for InGen's former board of directors." Billy paused for a moment. Grant changed leg stances. "Mr. Talon saw my name on InGen's old roster, so he was going to originally take me instead of you. Then he found out that I worked under your wing, and he had to take you along too, because you had experience with the animals."  
  
"Billy," Grant said shaking his head.  
  
"I don't totally agree or even like InGen at all," Billy said. "I just need money. my daughter is suffering. I mean, John Hammond was even related to me... the former board members told me I should go with Mr. Talon to not only help stop Biosyn and find Eric and Ben, but to take pictures and bring them back data. which is why I stole the Velociraptor eggs and took pictures of the incubation tanks. They wanted raw data that the animals were still flourishing."  
  
"Dr. Grant," Paul said. "He can't be blamed."  
  
"So who do I blame," Grant yelled. " It's not like I have been lied to over a dozen times already. Kirby Enterprises obviously isn't going to get blamed for this because you people are to important to the economic world!"  
  
"Alan, I am so sorry," Billy said.  
  
"Well, we are going to die anyway, so I'm not going to waste my time on you three. I'm going on my own path. Marty, Nash, and Daniel you're welcome to join me. You three can go to hell for all I care. Hey Billy while you are at it, why don't you steal a few Tyrannosaur eggs or maybe some of those things. Sea World would love to have one of them."  
  
"Alan, please," Billy said, tears filling in his eyes. He was losing the one that he loved more then life itself as even a friend.  
  
"I'm sick of people," Grant yelled. " But out of everyone, I'm sick of you three. Good luck. Oh and Billy, You're just as bad as the people who built this place. Hell, you're related to the people that build this place!" Grant, Nash, Guitierrez, and Daniel Talon walked off leaving the Plesiosaur Paddock behind, going toward a hill leading into a foggy area of the island.  
  
"My life is over," Billy yelled. He started running for the water only to be pulled back by the Kirby's. "Let me go!" Billy was still trying to get away from the Kirby's grasp as he tried to move toward the water.  
  
"Billy, please stop this," Amanda yelled. "Don't do this to yourself! You can't let this be your death. Think of your daughter!"  
  
Billy stopped trying to resist and rested on the floor crying.  
  
"Well," Paul asked, trying to change the subject. "So. what do we do now?"  
  
"I feel so bad," Amanda implied.  
  
"I hate InGen," Paul said out of the blue.  
  
"I'm not mad at Alan," Billy said, trying to dry up his tears. "I would be upset to. Hey. we should follow them. incase they get in trouble. Besides Marty and Nash are both injured, and who knows when Daniel will want to try and attack the Biosyn team, and they'll need the extra numbers."  
  
"It's the least we could do," Amanda said.  
  
"You're right," Paul said. "Come on."  
  
"He thinks I'm a bad guy," Billy implied. "But all I ever wanted was money for my daughter."  
  
"And there isn't anything wrong with that," Amanda said consoling the boy. "We all made some mistakes. But the only reason I came here was to find Eric and Ben."  
  
"Same here," Paul said. "No lies were meant."  
  
"We'd better hurry before we lose them," Billy said. He, Paul, and Amanda went in Grant, Nash, Daniel and Guitierrez's direction, which was right into the jungle surrounding the interior of the island and up into the hilled area where fog was very thick. 


	26. Sixth Iteration and Chapter 24: Aviary

SIXTH ITERATION  
  
"When all else fails, the evil element will do anything possible to stay  
number one."  
  
IAN MALCOLM  
  
24. AVIARY Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Thursday, July 14, 1999 Isla Sorna, Valley  
  
Jeff Rossiter stood in the center of the destroyed base camp. He sighed and turned to the only four remaining members of his team. Everyone else had been killed in the Velociraptor onslaught. He couldn't believe it. He'd lost everything he'd come for and almost everyone on his team. He felt like a failure now, just like that fool, Lewis Dodgson. He shock that thought out of his head. "Did all of the animals completely escape us?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Mr. Rossiter," Darris replied sadly.  
  
"I beg to differ," Roland said smiling. "We still have one animal. The baby Tyrannosaur is still in our possession and the adults still have yet to show, probably because the area that they would have to get around is crawling with Velociraptors."  
  
Rossiter smiled it this development. Perhaps there was still hope for his company. "So you're saying that we may have lost everything we came after on this trip, but that infant will single handedly save Biosyn," Rossiter gleamed.  
  
"We could turn this around in the faces of the adults and capture one of them as well," James implied. "If we do that, Biosyn will be able to make a full recovery, Mr. Rossiter."  
  
Rossiter turned away from the other men pondering on the thought, trying to decide the severity of the idea that his spy had just claimed to him. James was right about the company being able to recover, but the fact was that the danger would be very large. What if the animal broke lose? There would be hell to pay if one of those monsters got lose in San Diego, where the park he was going to put the animals was, then Biosyn would be in some huge shit. Rossiter smiled. Just think of all the smiling faces that would see the lovely creature though. All of the children that would be drooling in awe at the large creature that he had brought. He would be a hero and a household name.  
  
Rossiter turned back to the other four men. "Ok Mr. Tembo, Let's find us a Rex."  
  
James and Darris smiled and turned back toward the still remaining equipment. The five men walked forward, toward their destiny.  
  
* * *  
  
Alan Grant walked alongside Marty Guitierrez, Daniel Talon, and Nash Standish, unknowingly a little farther ahead of Paul, Amanda, and Billy who were following the four men, inside a large caged bridge, leading to what looked like a communications center high above on a cliff side. The maze of cages looked tantalizing, but maneuverable.  
  
Along the way they saw something white on the side of the cage. Grant grabbed some of it and smelled it. It smelled sour and bitter not to mention that a very strong odor was present.  
  
"What is it," Guitierrez asked looking over Grant's shoulder.  
  
"Smells," Grant replied, not quite sure. "Oh my God." Grant looked up, and finally noticed the large net high above him. "It's a birdcage."  
  
"For what," Guitierrez asked alarmed, as he looked in all directions.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Grant replied, already starting to walk away from the area.  
  
"I second the notion," Nash said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Daniel said.  
  
The four men broke off into a run toward the facility on the cliff's top. Guitierrez and Nash were going slower, because of their legs. Through the mist, the door of the facility appeared. They made it inside slowly. The facility was a bit bright, with a few bright lights here and there. It seemed like someone was still there. They walked around some more. Candy bar wrappers littered the floor. The walls were rusted like the water lab. They heard some footsteps. They all stopped and held their breaths.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Whoever you are, I'm armed," the familiar voice said, behind the corridor.  
  
"No need to worry," Grant replied. "We aren't armed."  
  
Robert Muldoon stepped out from the corridor. He was wearing torn green cargo shorts and a white shirt. "Rescuers," Muldoon asked, squinting his eyes in the light, trying to see who had intruded.  
  
"Hardly," Grant replied. "But why are you here to-," he paused. The man looked familiar to him. Then Grant remembered him from Isla Nublar. "Robert Muldoon?"  
  
"Why the bloody hell are you people here," Muldoon asked, aiming his gun.  
  
"Oh. well we're on a very badly planned out field trip, Robert," Grant replied.  
  
"No weapons," Muldoon asked.  
  
"We had weapons until one of the Tyrannosaurs destroyed our plane," Nash replied shaking his head.  
  
"Wait," Grant said, suddenly alarmed. "What happened to the gun that Udesky had?"  
  
"It's more then likely still at that Plesiosaur place," Nash replied.  
  
"That's true," Grant said sighing. "I guess we don't have any weapons now."  
  
"Yes, you are on a very badly planned field trip," Muldoon said. "But I have a few weapons."  
  
"Are you really Robert Muldoon," Guitierrez said. "I read one of your articles about tiger hunting in Africa."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I am," Muldoon said. "I was working for InGen's deconstruction team. John Hammond's nephew sent myself and about thirty other people here to get rid of the animals after all of the problems that occurred on this island a few years ago. He came with us. His name is Peter Ludlow. We set up one facility on the ground near the InGen complex, one next to the ocean for the Plesiosaurs, and one here, for Pteranodons. Those were the areas that we decided would be the safest."  
  
"I knew we were around Pteranodons," Grant said smiling.  
  
"Our team fled during a large hurricane. The devices up here malfunctioned so we lost contact with the ground. We didn't really know the storm was that bad at first. Then we realized what was going on, we tried to talk to the other people below, but they had already left. And since the only animals that could get here are the Pteranodons, we felt it was much more safe to stay here."  
  
"I see," Grant said, shaking his head. "Are there any more?"  
  
"Well yes," Muldoon replied, a little irritated about it. "Peter Ludlow himself, who which was the only person on my team that lived besides me. There were about seven other people, but they all eventually died from getting killed by the animals. We'd have to go down below to look for food every now and then. Also some boy with the kid's mother's fiancé that were stranded here after a parasailing accident is here. The boat driver that brought them here is still missing."  
  
"Missing," Grant asked astonished. "Didn't Eric and Ben know where he was?"  
  
"So you know them," Muldoon asked.  
  
"They're the reason why we're here, or should I say, the reason why we were lied to," Grant replied, starting to get irritated again.  
  
"Well they're not the only reason," Daniel whispered to himself.  
  
"They came up here uninjured, luckily," Muldoon said. "Eric said a pack of compies attacked but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Ben saved him actually. After the two escaped from their preservers, they ran for help. On the way they were attacked by Dilophosaurs, ran blindly up here, and well... forgot how to get back to the parasail. I'd wanted them to go get it but they were unable to remember where it was."  
  
"Well we found it," Guitierrez said.  
  
"You did," Muldoon asked. "And?"  
  
"I've got it right here," Grant replied, pointing to his backpack.  
  
"Oh," Muldoon said, this time low on his speech. "That is good."  
  
"Where is Eric and Ben, by the way," Grant asked.  
  
"Oh. Eric, Ben," Muldoon yelled. "Come over here!"  
  
Grant heard running, and a boy suddenly came out of the corridor followed by an older man wearing a Hawaiian shirt ripped in several places. "Hello Eric, Mr. Hildebrand," Grant said smiling.  
  
"Alan Grant," Eric said with surprise. "You're Alan Grant!"  
  
"This light makes it so hard for me to see," Muldoon implied. "Dr. Grant if I'd known it was you before I would've hugged you. I know now that we will survive if you're here."  
  
"Well I'm glad you have confidence in me," Grant replied smiling. "We won't be here much longer."  
  
"What are you guys doing here," Eric asked.  
  
"Your parents. invited us along," Guitierrez replied smiling.  
  
"My parents are here," Eric asked.  
  
"Yes both of them," Grant replied.  
  
"That's not good," Eric said. "They usually don't work well together."  
  
"You'd be surprised what people will do to save someone they love," Grant implied. "Eric. Ben... I must say, I'm surprised you two managed to survive even a few days here. I'm even more surprised about you Robert. You've been here for how long did you say?"  
  
"Actually I didn't," Muldoon replied. "I've been here for three years now."  
  
"Well, I'm just really surprised that you're alive," Grant said. "But, I'm glad to see ya."  
  
"Likewise," Muldoon said smiling.  
  
"Is that all its been," Eric said thinking back to all that he and Ben had been through. "It's seemed like it's been years. Only five days?" All of the run-ins with the Tyrannosaurs, Velociraptors, Dilophosaurs, Compies, and even the Carnotaurs that gave Eric the crepes and made him hope that he didn't meet up with any of them again were too much. He was afraid that one of them would come up from behind him and attack without him even realizing what had happened.  
  
"Yeah," Grant replied shocked.  
  
"We didn't make it up here for about a day," Ben said. "We found a map of the island in the worker village, then we found our way up here."  
  
"That's incredible," Grant replied astonished. "I'm proud of you both."  
  
"Thanks," Eric said smiling. He was really happy that his idol was proud of him. Grant had been his hero for several years now. Eric was very fascinated with dinosaurs and to see his hero in person was a great thing for him. Eric suddenly realized something that Grant had said before. "So my parents are here?"  
  
"That's right," Grant replied.  
  
"Where are they," Eric asked.  
  
"Well, we separated from them," Grant swallowed. "They should be here any minute."  
  
"But those Pteranodons are out there," Eric said in a scared voice.  
  
"Oh God," Grant said. "That's right, I completely forgot about them."  
  
"Mom," Eric yelled. "Dad!" Eric started running out the door and into the fog of the Aviary.  
  
"Eric come back," Grant yelled.  
  
"We better get him," Muldoon said, shouldering his gun.  
  
"Yeah, you stay here though," Grant said. "Get Mr. God's Nephew. When we get back, we are getting the hell out of here."  
  
"Right," Muldoon said returning to the back of the building.  
  
Grant, Guitierrez, Daniel, Nash, and Ben ran out of the Pterosaur Lodge, after Eric who was a little ahead of them still running. Eric ran onto the bridge walkway and started going across. He could feel and hear the creaks of the bridge from rust and old wear. Grant and company started to follow him slowly across the bridge.  
  
"Eric, you must stop," Grant yelled, trying to catch up to the boy. Eric wasn't listening to him. He kept on running across the bridge, but in the fog he saw an object come out of nowhere and was walking across the bridge in front of Eric.  
  
He then saw that it was an adult Pteranodon coming towards him. Eric screamed and started running back in the other direction. The Pteranodon took flight and started towards Eric with top speed.  
  
"Run Eric," Grant yelled.  
  
The animal then picked the boy up and started flying into the aviary itself going closer to a nest.  
  
Grant then remembered that he had Billy's bag which was carrying the parasail that had been rolled up earlier. He strapped everything on and ran over to the edge and opened the parasail that was hidden in a backpack and jumped off the cliff.  
  
"Alan, no," Guitierrez yelled.  
  
Grant went racing toward the animal with Eric in its claws. The Pteranodon then dropped Eric into the nest full of baby Pteranodons that began to peck at him making him bleed in several places while he was still screaming. Grant in the parasail then came up toward the nest. "Eric," Grant yelled. "Grab hold!"  
  
He did so as Eric ran away from the babies and grabbed hold of Grant. They both flew off back toward the lodge.  
  
The Pteranodon then realized what had happened and started toward both of them. The animal came closer and then went around to their side to try to strike at them. However, Grant and Eric were too close to the landing point and they landed safely in front of Ben, Nash, Daniel, and Guitierrez.  
  
Robert Muldoon ran out of the lodge with someone following behind. He was wearing a torn business suit and wire frame glasses.  
  
They all then saw four adult Pteranodons coming right toward them. They all started running at full speed to the large exit gate of the aviary. The people all ran onward out of the aviary and into the jungle to safety.  
  
* * *  
  
Paul and Amanda Kirby walked with Billy Brennan who was feeling very terrible about what he did to his mentor. Billy hadn't ever made Grant this mad at him in his entire life. There was the occasional fight that they might have every now and then, but otherwise they hadn't ever been in a real humongous fight like this, and Billy felt horrible.  
  
The three people were inside the Pteranodon Aviary. Through all of the fog they were unable to see the Lodge and had ended up lost in the Aviary itself.  
  
"I don't hear any more screaming," Paul implied still listening to the sounds made by the breeze coming in all around them.  
  
"Is that good or bad," Amanda asked worried. She couldn't see a thing in all of the fog that was surrounding them. There was one thing that she was sure of though. She thought she heard screaming and it sounded like it was coming from Eric.  
  
"We can only hope it's good," Billy said. "I don't see anyone in here at all."  
  
"Eric has to be here," Amanda yelled. "There's no way he isn't! I swear to you that that was him screaming!"  
  
"Please calm down, Amanda," Paul said in a calm voice.  
  
They all then heard screeching sounds coming towards them. Then the three saw several Pteranodons coming right toward them.  
  
"Run," Billy yelled, as he started to run in the direction away from the animals.  
  
Both Kirbys then also started running for their lives. While Amanda screamed the monsters came closer to her each second.  
  
The animals then sped up and somehow got in front of the people. They then dived right on Billy and started pecking at him, attacking in all possible places. "Get out of here," Billy yelled. "Forget about me!"  
  
"No," Paul yelled. Paul jumped on top of one of the Pteranodons trying to chock it. The animal twisted in all directions trying to shake Paul off.  
  
Amanda cried in the background while all of this happened. She wanted to help them, but knew that there appeared to be no hope.  
  
The other creatures saw that the one Paul was on was in trouble. They took their attention off of Billy and went for Paul.  
  
Amanda ran up to Billy seeing all of the bruises in places where he'd been bitten. She picked him up and hoisted him over her shoulders. Paul saw that Billy was now safe. He jumped off of the Pteranodon and started to run, when he suddenly realized that he was surrounded. Paul tried to avoid their beaks that were trying to peck at him. He dived under one of the animal's legs and rolled to safety. He started running, trying to catch up to Billy and Amanda, who were far ahead of him.  
  
The Pteranodons started flying at top speed to catch up with them. Amanda and Billy reached the gate and exited. They turned around to see Paul running toward them with the Pteranodons not far behind.  
  
"Hurry, Paul," Amanda screamed. Paul continued running as he tried to dodge attacks by the flying reptiles and he then fell. The animals start pecking at him again from all sides. Paul then rolled out of the path of the animals and started back toward the exit. He finally made it, and went out just as the Pteranodons reached them. One of the animals tried to get out of the exit gate but was too large to do so before the gate was slammed in its face. The three started running again back into the foliage of the island interior. 


	27. Chapter 25: Regroup

25. REGROUP Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Thursday, July 14, 1999 Isla Sorna, Hill  
  
Alan Grant stopped at a high rise near the Aviary, looking down at it through the fog with the six other people. He remembered how the Aviary on Isla Nublar looked. It was much smaller then the one on this island. He guessed that since this was the island where all the testing and breading was done that they needed a large facility to work with the Pteranodons. Grant wondered however, why Malcolm hadn't seen the Aviary when he was on this island. He'd make it a goal to try and figure that and some other things out as well. The Dilophosaurs were another one of the mysteries that Grant wanted answered. Could it have been possible that the team that was working with Muldoon hadn't really been destroying things, but they were really recreating and making new animals? That was a very odd way to look at things, but it did seem logical at the same time even though InGen had been long since bankrupt and out of business.  
  
Grant looked at everyone low on breath. Muldoon was sitting on a rock fixing his gun and reloading it. Guitierrez sat on the ground looking at his injured leg with Nash and Daniel trying to set it, while Eric and Ben looked around probably trying to find the Kirbys. Grant didn't really understand how such a nice kid like Eric could've came from assholes like Paul and Amanda Kirby.  
  
Then, Grant noticed the other man wearing the wire frame glasses and torn suit. He automatically assumed that it was Hammond's nephew. Grant walked over to the man and sat next to him. "You're Peter Ludlow, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Ludlow replied. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Not really," Grant said. "But I believe that I'm the one that's going to save your life. At least I hope."  
  
"So do I," Ludlow said, as he got up and walked away from Grant. Ludlow wondered how someone like that guy could be the one person that was going to save them. He and Muldoon had been marooned on Isla Sorna for at least three years and they had tried every possible method that they could ever think of to get off the island and failed each time.  
  
"We must get off of this damn island now," Muldoon implied still sitting fiddling with his gun. "If we don't we're all going to die! Now that we've left the safety of the lodge, we'll more then likely enter some real danger."  
  
"Where are my parents," Eric asked, looking in all directions into the foliage. "Mom, Dad!!!"  
  
"Eric, don't scream," Grant yelled. "That's a very bad idea."  
  
"Sorry," Eric said sadly. He wished his parents were with them. He would feel so much safer if they were around. Although he did feel safe with Dr. Alan Grant, whom of which had been in one of these situations before, as well as Robert Muldoon. Both of these people had survived Jurassic Park once before and he was sure that they would make it out alive again. He was also glad that he was finally around other people besides Ben Hildebrand. He'd had to deal with Ben alone for a whole day before he found Muldoon and the strange Ludlow guy.  
  
The reason why he hated being around Ben alone, was because the only thing that Ben would talk about was some non-sense with Ben not wanting Eric to be Bi-Sexual anymore. Eric really hated it when people tried to get him to change the way he felt about other people and the way he lived his life. Eric's mom and dad had never tried to change his mind or anything. They just wanted Eric to be happy with however he decided to live his life. Eric had never liked Ben Hildebrand, because when he first found out that Eric was Bi, he'd immediately tried to give him a talk about how he shouldn't be that way and some other bullshit that Eric didn't listen to. Eric was just happy to finally be around other people now.  
  
"Um, They're probably following us, just a little farther behind," Guitierrez said. "Let's continue onward."  
  
They all went forward into the foliage and came out at a large valley where there were several Stegosaurs grazing in the fields as well as Maiasauria eating from the trees. Nash thought to himself, "This is the same place I landed the plane, when Cooper was killed by the Tyrannosaur." "There is nothing here worth looking for."  
  
"Wait a second," Muldoon pointed. "Who are those people? Are they more of your team?"  
  
"No," Grant replied. "Those are Biosyn hunters. They're here for one reason and that's to take animals off the island."  
  
"But there's only five of them," Muldoon implied. "How could they possibly catch dinosaurs with only a small handful of people?"  
  
"There were at least fifteen people before," Daniel replied. "Where did the rest of them go?"  
  
"Looks like their camp was attacked," Grant said squinting in the sunlight. "They must've been killed."  
  
"Wait a second," Ludlow said, looking out at the people in the valley. "Are you saying that those people are trespassing on this island again?"  
  
"Again," Ben questioned.  
  
"Yes," Ludlow replied a little annoyed. "Lewis Dodgson, whom worked for that company, came here with two other men about four years ago trying to steal dinosaur eggs to take back to his company. After that happened former InGen board members including myself decided to come here and destroy the island's inhabitants secretly, so we wouldn't have to worry about some stupid animal loyalists like people from Earth First getting involved. There are a few of those people that I can't stand like Nick van Owen and Edward Campbell... Anyway, things went bad as Robert said before and we were stranded here. I vote we go down there and show them all how we treat trespassers."  
  
"You've got my vote as well," Daniel said. "I'm with the EPA. I was sent here to deal with these people anyway."  
  
Ludlow laughed. "The EPA? You've got to be kidding. If you were with the FBI, I'd take you more seriously, but my God you're an idiot for trying to challenge Biosyn. You wouldn't stand two minutes down there with those guys, and it looks like at least one of them is a skilled animal tracker."  
  
"I don't want to interact with those bastards," Grant replied irritated at Ludlow and Daniel. Ludlow was defiantly like Hammond. They were one in the same. Grant wouldn't be surprised if Ludlow had actually come here to take animals back to the mainland himself instead of destroying them. "We forget about them now. Come on!"  
  
"You're kidding me," Daniel said. "This is our chance to take them out. They may have the famous Roland Tembo, but we have the even more famous Robert Muldoon and."  
  
"Wait a second," Muldoon interrupted. "Did you say Roland Tembo?"  
  
"Yes," Daniel replied confused.  
  
"That is my brother," Muldoon said. "I haven't seen that dirty bastard in years. He and I were claimed as the greatest of the great white hunters in our days."  
  
"Well," Daniel began, "we still have to stop them."  
  
"No we don't," Grant said. "Now let's go."  
  
"Hold it," Guitierrez said looking straightforward, shivering. "I see something moving up ahead."  
  
"It's probably your imagination," a voice came from the foliage behind them. Everyone turned around to see Billy, Paul, and Amanda come out of the foliage. Eric smiled and ran to his parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad," Eric yelled, running up to his mom and hugging her while he cried.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," Amanda cried. Then Ben ran up to Amanda as well and kissed her.  
  
"Hey hunny," Ben smiled.  
  
Right then everyone heard a jingle from what sounded like a phone ringing. Amanda looked at Paul. "Paul, is that your satellite phone ringing?"  
  
* * *  
  
Roland Tembo was sitting beside Ajay Sidahu on the ground beside the one remaining vehicle that the Biosyn team had. Roland was trying to clean some mud off of his .600 Nitro Express while the two men watched Rossiter, James, and Darris talking off to one side about a plan to capture an adult Rex and use the baby as bait. Roland really thought it was a bad idea to even consider trying to take an adult Tyrannosaur off of the island and back to the mainland, but apparently no one ever listen to him except for Ajay, whom agreed with Roland about not getting the adult Rex, but Rossiter was their boss and they had to do what he wanted so they couldn't go against him.  
  
Suddenly the three men off to the side stopped talking and were listening to the wind. Roland and Ajay heard it also. It sounded like a really annoying cell phone jingle. Roland and Ajay stood up and went over to the other three men.  
  
"Is that your phone Mr. Rossiter," Roland asked.  
  
"I didn't even bring a phone with me," Rossiter replied. "All we have are radios. I don't have a clue where that's coming from."  
  
"It actually sounds like it's coming from up the hill at the far end of the valley," Ajay implied, pointing in that direction.  
  
"Must be Dr. Grant's team," Rossiter smiled. "They may try to ambush us. Just be ready with your gun Mr. Tembo. I don't want any surprises. I've heard from some of my contacts that they should have at least three mercenaries with them. We'd better be careful."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yeah, I better answer it," Paul replied looking in his pockets. "Where did I put that thing? I gave it to Nash and then... Nash you have my satellite phone!"  
  
"But I threw it at the..." Nash cut himself off. "Oh shit!"  
  
Guitierrez suddenly started screaming and pointing. They all turned in the direction of his finger points. The team saw an adult Tyrannosaur staring right at them breathing hard while the phone still rang.  
  
"Run," Grant yelled as he started running to the right on the edge of the foliage. Everyone else started running at full speed following Grant. The Tyrannosaur roared and started doing the same. They all kept running until they saw a building up ahead. "Straight for the building," Grant yelled as he suddenly realized that there were several Stegosaurs and Maiasauria stampeding beside them.  
  
* * *  
  
Roland Tembo turned around at the sound of the loud roar that he'd just heard. The other four men turned around as well to see an adult Tyrannosaur chasing the herds of herbivores that had escaped from the hunters earlier.  
  
"What's going on," Rossiter asked.  
  
"The Rex is going for a kill it seems," Roland replied.  
  
"I hate to mention this Roland, but I think we aren't alone in this valley," Ajay said looking straightforward.  
  
"Of course we aren't alone," Roland said irritably. "There are dinosaurs in the valley."  
  
"No Roland," Ajay replied. "I think that Dr. Grant's team is being chassed by the Rex!"  
  
"That's no matter to us as long as they don't get in our way," Rossiter said. "We have to get that Rex now while the getting is good."  
  
"The hunt is on," Roland yelled.  
  
The five people ran to the remaining vehicle and jumped in. They started out toward the stampeding Rex, Stegosaurs, Maiasauria, and Grant's team.  
  
* * *  
  
Alan Grant and company all continued running toward a building in front of them. The Tyrannosaur continued to follow as everyone ran, getting closer and closer to the building. Grant made it first as he opened the door to the building and started letting everyone in. Grant then noticed that Ben Hildebrand had been kept from running at the same speed as everyone else, because of the stampeding herbivores. The Tyrannosaur was now getting closer with every long step that the Behemoth took.  
  
"Ben," Amanda yelled. "Hurry!"  
  
Ben Hildebrand was unable to do so as the Tyrannosaur scooped him up in his mouth just like he'd done to Cooper earlier. Amanda screamed as the animal did this. Grant then shut the large door to the building. The animal's roar was heard from the other side of the door as it shook it trying to get in.  
  
Muldoon was speechless at all of this. The Adult Tyrannosaur on Nublar wasn't ever as vicious at his methods of attack. He wasn't even as fast as this Rex. Muldoon looked around the room and realized where they were. "Damn! We're back in the Aviary!"  
  
* * *  
  
Ed James drove the jeep as fast as he could, getting the hunters closer to the adult Tyrannosaur that would save Biosyn from going into chapter 11, like InGen did in the early ninety's.  
  
Roland was halfway standing in his seat, holding a tranquilizer gun in hand. He fired it sending the dart right at the animal. The Rex turned around roaring at the invaders.  
  
James took this as a time to turn around and get the hell out of there. He put the jeep into reverse and started going backwards down the valley.  
  
Roland meanwhile, was trying to reload the tranquilizer gun as fast as possible. He then fired it again at the animal sending the dart into the animal's mouth.  
  
At this the Rex went crazy stopping it's chase with the jeep, to stomp around in pain and agony. The Rex started getting really shaky and couldn't stand to stay on its feet anymore. The animal then fell to the ground.  
  
Roland smiled as he jumped out of the jeep with the other men. They all stood before one of the two only animals in their quarry.  
  
"This is just what we need to save Biosyn," Rossiter implied smiling. "I will accomplish what Dodgson could never do. Call the choppers, Ed. Dieter go retrieve the infant. I want a boat to be here in three hours so this animal will be out of here. And hurry up, I'd love to be airborne before the female knows we're here."  
  
* * *  
  
"How is that possible," Grant asked. "We were going away from the aviary!"  
  
"The aviary spans through a large portion of this section of forest, Dr. Grant," Ludlow replied sighing.  
  
"How about we do less talking and more walking," Daniel implied. " We need to get out of here before that animal finds its way in."  
  
"Well, Rex just feed so he won't be coming after us for awhile," Muldoon said. "Our problem still exists with the Pteranodons though."  
  
"I can't believe you just said that," Amanda yelled. "That was my boyfriend you asshole!"  
  
Muldoon looked at Amanda from top to bottom and cocked his left eyebrow. "Then his problems are over."  
  
Amanda looked at Muldoon was tears in her eyes. "Go to hell you bastard!"  
  
"Oh, believe me," Muldoon began, "We're all already in hell."  
  
"That's enough," Daniel yelled. "There will be no more fighting on my watch. I have had to listen to Paul and your bickering throughout this whole fucking trip, and I."  
  
"Hey," Grant yelled, pointing toward Eric. "There is a child here! Watch your language!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry," Daniel said. "But I think it's ridiculous to be going back into that Aviary."  
  
"There's nothing we can do about that," Grant said. "Besides there may be a boat or something near the lower section to get us out of here."  
  
"I actually do remember something about a boat being at the bottom of the Aviary where the water is," Muldoon said. "I think the river should lead us out of here."  
  
Amanda walked over to Eric who was looking out at the fog in the Aviary. "What's wrong hun? Is it Ben?"  
  
"No," Eric said smiling. "I mean... I'm sorry for you and all, but I never liked him."  
  
"I understand how you feel hunny," Amanda said, holding her son. "I've lost a true love that I'll never have again. He even kissed me just a few seconds ago." Amanda was about to cry when she stopped herself trying to keep in control. "But at least I still have you hunny. You're all I've ever really needed."  
  
"I know mom," Eric said trying to pull away from his mother.  
  
"What's wrong," Amanda asked.  
  
"Nothing," Eric replied.  
  
Paul walked over to the two of them hearing what they were saying to one another. "It was Ben wasn't it? What did he do?"  
  
"The same thing that he would always do," Eric said with tears filling his eyes. "After awhile of walking around in an old InGen building, things just start to affect people, and well, he just wouldn't shut up."  
  
"He gave you those speeches again didn't he," Paul asked.  
  
"Shut up Paul," Amanda said. "You have no proof to any of that. Let him speak."  
  
"He's right mom," Eric said. "Ben started preaching to me about how it was a sin to like people of the same sex the way I do, and all of that. I couldn't get him to leave me alone. So, I started to run from him, and he would just run after me. Before I found the front entrance to the Aviary, you know, where the bottom of the hill is, he caught up to me and turned me around, and."  
  
Eric suddenly started crying and pulled his head down into his father's chest. Paul stared at Amanda with an evil glare.  
  
"Paul, I." Amanda began.  
  
"Don't," Paul yelled. He turned back down to his son and lifted his head up with tears pouring down the poor boy's face. "What happened next?"  
  
"He. He. punched me right in the face," Eric screamed. "And he. He just started kicking me over and over again! He wouldn't stop! And he just kept calling me a faggot! He was a madman!"  
  
This had gotten the attention of everyone in the room. They were all staring at the Kirbys in sadness. There was extremely way to much tension surrounding them, that it made the dinosaurs outside the building seem more pleasing.  
  
"That bloody bastard," Muldoon whispered under his breath. "Why didn't he tell me about it when they'd first arrived," Muldoon thought. "He must've been afraid that Ben would attack him again."  
  
Muldoon had just recalled that Eric had entered the lodge a few minutes before Ben did, and the boy did look like he'd been beaten up, but Muldoon had just assumed that it was the dinosaurs that had caused it. However, now that he thought about it, Ben had hardly been injured. He felt like an idiot for not realizing this before now.  
  
"It's too bad that Tyrannosaur got to him first," Paul said. "I would've killed him if it hadn't."  
  
"Eric," Amanda said ignoring Paul. "Why would Ben do something like that? He would never hurt you."  
  
"What makes you so sure of that Mrs. Kirby," Grant asked.  
  
"You stay out of this," Amanda screamed now crying herself. "You have no idea what it's like to have a family. You don't know anything about this!"  
  
Grant tried his best to stay calm. This woman had finally crossed the line, but Grant was the leader of this team, and wasn't about to just breakout into a fit of rage. "I'm going to do my best to pretend I didn't hear that Mrs. Kirby."  
  
Billy looked around at everyone's faces. Even Ludlow seemed to be showing some compassion for the Kirby's, and Billy could tell from the first time that he'd met Ludlow that he was no good. Daniel was also paying attention as well, for he was usually writing stuff down, and now he was standing beside Billy barely holding his briefcase. Billy decided it was time to say something to lessen the tension.  
  
"Alright people, let's give our flying companions a little revisit."  
  
Everyone's gaze suddenly turned toward Billy, but the gazes weren't evil stares, which was what he'd expected. They were just staring blank, but everyone eventually nodded their approval.  
  
Paul put an arm around Eric and walked with him trying to console his poor son as well. They all then walked down a spiral staircase away from the building where they could no longer hear the Tyrannosaur's roars.  
  
They found themselves on a platform overlooking a sheer drop of jagged rocks into mist. The humans panted heavily. Grant looked to his side and saw another flight of stairs heading into yet another structure. He made a gesture for them to follow him downward.  
  
They descended into the mist via the long staircase that overlooked the canyon. There was no hint of what lay at the bottom of the drop to the side of them. As they moved along, it was visible that the staircase ended at yet another platform similar to the one the Rex had just chassed them into before. Grant proceeded cautiously inside with everyone else following behind.  
  
On the platform, there was a hatch on the floor. Grant bent down to open it and saw there was a spiral staircase heading straight down into misty oblivion. "This is crazy," Grant mumbled. "This must be leading to something, some sort of other facility perhaps. It can't just be a hiking trail. Robert, do you know where this leads?"  
  
"Not a clue, Alan," Muldoon said shaking his head. "When we were in here, all we tried to do was kill the Pteranodons which we were unsuccessful at doing. We didn't explore the Aviary once."  
  
"But you had to have seen Site B when you worked for InGen," Grant said confused.  
  
Muldoon shook his head. "I was hired right after Nublar started construction. I was never allowed to go to Site B, and I'd also never heard that it had existed until I heard about Ian Malcolm's trip to this island."  
  
They continued going farther into the misty area of the Aviary and started going even slower as to not make any more noise. They came into a small section of the platform that was covered by a head shelter made from the same material the bridge was made of.  
  
They started through that area when suddenly the platform ended from a broken section of the bridge. The remaining area was still there but a section was missing making them unable to move any farther.  
  
Then from out of nowhere one of the Pteranodons flew right in the way knocking several of the people down. They turned around and started running in the other direction while the Pteranodons flew toward the people's new direction.  
  
One of the animals then landed on the covering and started pecking and trying to get at them, but then it feel through the covering into the section with the people. Everyone started slowly backing up with the Pteranodon following behind. Grant then kicked the Pteranodon in the head leaving no result except anger.  
  
The people continued to the end of the platform. However they were all too heavy to support it all at once and the section that they and the Pteranodon were in started to break off and everyone went crashing down in the water. They all started swimming away when the Pteranodon crashed in the water. Then suddenly the caged platform crashed on the Pteranodon going straight to the bottom of the river.  
  
Right then several other Pteranodons started swooping down, coming toward them.  
  
Billy blocked the way of all of the animals sacrificing himself for the others. The animals started attacking him by pecking from all sides of his body. Billy could feel searing pain going throughout his body.  
  
"Billy," Grant yelled. "No!"  
  
"Get out of here," Billy yelled. "Just go!"  
  
They did as Billy said with Muldoon and Guitierrez having to drag Grant away as he still protested into trying to help Billy.  
  
They all continued running to a large gate. The Pteranodons were pecking at Billy as he screamed and tried to avoid them. The other people exited the gate not realizing that it was still part of the way open. Everyone then saw the boat in the water that Muldoon had talked about before.  
  
"Everyone into the boat," Muldoon yelled. "Let's go!!"  
  
Muldoon shouted more for everyone to get aboard the boat as he started the motor. He maneuvered the boat out of the dock and into the jungle river. The boat continued slowly down the river, into the darkness of the jungle. 


	28. Chapter 26: Digging For A Treasure

26. DIGGING FOR A TREASURE Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Thursday, July 14, 1999 Isla Sorna, Valley  
  
Roland Tembo stood at the cliff edge of the island near the Valley. He seemed to be looking at something down at the bottom where the waves were crashing. Suddenly Ajay Sidahu came toward him with Ed James not far behind.  
  
"Mr. Rossiter will have nothing to do with what we found," Ajay said. "He's too busy arguing with the Biosyn Harbor Master on the radio. Mr. James said he'd take a look though."  
  
"Well then," Roland began, "come forward and have a look Ed."  
  
Ed James walked over to where Roland and Ajay were standing and looked down to the bottom of the island. He saw what both men where looking at and his face turned from confident to confused.  
  
"How did that get there," James asked.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I can answer that question," Roland asked.  
  
"Not really," James replied. "But I was hoping that you would know anyway."  
  
At the bottom of the cliff was a small white boat that looked to have been attacked. It was rocking back and forth as the waves hit the cliffside, but it seemed to not want to leave its small harbor.  
  
"Must have been from Grant's team," James implied.  
  
"Are all of your explanations because of Grant's team," Roland asked.  
  
"Look the reason why Grant's team is here is because a boy and someone else came out to this island parasailing," James said. "Something went wrong and they never returned to the Costa Rican Mainland. That has to be the boat in question."  
  
"Should we go down and have a look," Ajay asked.  
  
"I don't know if it's too safe to be climbing down the cliffside, just to look at a boat," Roland replied. "However, I would be interested in knowing what attacked the boat and whoever was driving it."  
  
"What makes you so sure that the driver didn't make it out before the attack," James asked.  
  
"Because of the blood in the boat," Roland replied. "It's everywhere on that bitch. If you weren't so blind you would've saw it by now."  
  
Roland Tembo was said to have great eyesight, and never missed a shot when it came to his game hunting. There was very little that could get passed him. Even his ears had perfect tone for a man of sixty. Most people thought he had eyes in the back of his head.  
  
"Yes I do see it Roland," Ajay said squinting through his glasses. "I guess it's time for me to buy news glasses or something."  
  
"I'd suggest contacts," James said. "They're a lot more comfortable and reliable."  
  
"I'll give that some thought," Ajay said.  
  
"Holy mother in Heaven," Roland said stretching his neck. He was still looking out toward the ocean.  
  
"What is it," James asked.  
  
"What kind of dinosaurs on this island can swim," Roland asked.  
  
"The Tyrannosaurs must certainly can," James replied. "There is also some kind of aquatic species on this island. Plesio. something. Why do you ask?"  
  
"What I'm seeing can't be either of those," Roland replied. "It's too small."  
  
"Would you like for me to go get the binoculars," Ajay asked.  
  
"Yes," Roland sharply replied. "Make it fast my friend."  
  
Ajay ran away from the two men and back to the vehicle where Rossiter was standing and still arguing into the radio.  
  
"Do you know what you are seeing," James asked.  
  
"I don't want to even speculate," Roland replied. "It's too bothersome to me."  
  
Ajay suddenly returned panting heavily. "Here you are Roland."  
  
Roland took the binoculars and looked out at the Pacific Ocean. James and Ajay stood silently and waited for Roland to say something. Roland suddenly brought the binoculars back down from his face and sighed. He began to walk back in the direction of the vehicle shaking his head. Ajay and James looked at each other in confusion and then ran after Roland.  
  
"What was it Roland," Ajay asked. "What did you see?"  
  
"Something disturbing," Roland replied.  
  
"And that is," James asked.  
  
"The Velociraptors on this island can swim," Roland replied.  
  
James laughed. "That's not possible. Raptors don't know how to swim. That's the only thing that keeps them from being the perfect predator."  
  
Roland turned around. "Well, looks like they've finally evolved into the perfect predator. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but however it was, we don't want to stay here long enough to find out. We'd better hope that the rescue team gets here soon. By the way. Where's Darris?"  
  
* * *  
  
Darris Sumner went through the jungle to get the baby Tyrannosaur only a few yards away from the Valley. It was primary forest, the growth so thick that almost all sunlight was obscured. Darris saw the poor animal lying in the dirt still badly injured thanks to Rossiter. Darris almost felt sorry for the animal, but his job was to carry out Rossiter and Roland's orders.  
  
Darris suddenly realized that he had to use the restroom badly. He walked a little farther into the foliage clawing forward until he finally found a suitable spot to relieve himself where no one else would see. He cleared away a bunch of leaves and debris and raised his hand to his belt buckle.  
  
He froze, hearing something in the bushes beyond. He glanced around, head darting, alert to any danger. There was nothing there. Just a few distant animal calls, and some scurrying around to his left. Darris snapped his head in that direction. At first, he saw nothing, but as he moved closer, gun extended in front of him, he saw a small dinosaur, a Procompsognathus.  
  
"It's not polite to sneak up on people," Darris said.  
  
He pulled a steel rod out of a loop in his belt and touched it to the Compy's back. The blue bolt of electricity cracked and danced over the Compy's body and it convulsed in pain. The wounded Compy scurried back into the jungle, whimpering.  
  
Darris clambered through the foliage ten or twelve paces, pushing aside two large palm fronds, and stepped out into more jungle. He stopped, puzzled, not sure if he went back or forward. He looked behind him. He paused, recalculating the path he took coming into the jungle, muttering to himself, gesturing with his hands, retracing his steps. He adjusted his angle slightly to the right and headed off in that direction. But after five or six hard-fought steps, he stopped again. There was still nothing but jungle.  
  
"Hey Roland," Darris yelled. "I went to use the restroom and got turned around! Yell to tell me where you are!"  
  
Darris' cries were faint, and couldn't be heard out in the valley because of the baby Rex's cries of pain.  
  
Suddenly Darris heard the scurrying sound again, this time from his right. He adjusted his angle again and scraped through the foliage, moving faster and faster. Panicking, he tried to run, but the roots rose high out of the ground in the jungle, and he tripped on one and fell flat on his face. He looked up. The scurrying sound came again, this time ten times louder than before, like a hundred different feet coming at him. Darris gasped as something rushed in at him. He whirled to his right. Whatever it was rushed in from that side as well. Darris scrambled up into a sitting position and laughed. He was surrounded by at least forty Compies now, the same as the one he wounded.  
  
For a long moment they just stared at him. Slowly, he brought his gun around, to pointed it at them. "You've got to be kidding me?"  
  
As one, the Compies shrieked and hurled themselves forward, covering Darris' body. Their teeth and claws flashed as they each tried to grab a scrap of his flesh, tearing savagely.  
  
Darris screamed and flailed, waving his arms and legs wildly. Some of the tiny animals lost their grip and sailed off, smashing into trees or the ground, but dozens of others hung on, and Darris fell over backwards, now lying on his back on the ground. Hysterical, he fought like hell to get to his feet, screaming, shaking, and swatting the Compies loose. He spun, and that tactic seemed to work, as the Compies themselves began to panic and dropped off of him. But he also lost his grip on his weapon, which went flying, landing in the thick foliage five or six feet from him.  
  
Losing the attack, the Compies turned and darted away in masse, stopping ten yards away from him. But they turned and regrouped, facing him in a line, hopping up and down, chirping and shrieking.  
  
Darris bounded into the foliage, looking for his gun. But the Compies followed him in and he was forced to flee, abandoning his lost weapon. Ten feet on, he stopped, knowing he was screwed without the gun. He turned to face the pursuing compies. They stopped. Darris charged them, shouting, waving his arms. The Compies turned and ran. Darris stopped. The Compies stopped. They stared back at him. There was a moment of quiet, and then they started to hop again, chirping and squealing.  
  
Darris, tired of this game, turned and ran away. The Compies followed. He stumbled along, exhausted. He reached the edge of a stream that ran under the foliage, and his feet slipped on the stones. He fell, into the rocky stream.  
  
Behind him, the army of Compies poured over the little hill he just crested. They disappeared for a moment, down an incline, and then swarmed over his body.  
  
In a frenzy of splashing, Darris shrugged them off and crawled away, through the stream. He got to his feet but fell again, this time over a log. A geyser of water splashed up in the air behind the log as Darris dropped out of the Compies sight. The Compies leaped over the log and disappeared, throwing up their own splashes of water. There was screeching, chirping, and the sound of tearing flesh mixed with Darris' screams. More Compies leaped over the log and splashed into the water below, the geysers that shot up were pink. And then they were a deep, deep red.  
  
* * *  
  
Robert Muldoon drove the boat while Peter Ludlow showed him a map of the island that they'd found on the boat. They were on the jungle river moving through the interior of the island. Paul, Amanda, and Eric were sitting on the floor of the boat huddled in a corner. However Eric was in the middle of the huddle because the two parents were still angry at one another. Guitierrez, Daniel, Nash, and Grant were at the end of the boat. Grant had his head in his knees just listening to himself think. Nash was fiddling around with a rope that he'd found in the boat. Guitierrez watched Daniel writing things on his notepads.  
  
"It's just amazing that you still have that stuff," Guitierrez implied. "After all we've been through on this island, you somehow managed to keep that briefcase. And that's including when we fell from the caged section of the Aviary."  
  
"I supper glue my hand to the briefcase handle," Daniel joked.  
  
Guitierrez laughed. "What are we doing here? I mean seriously, I know that you came here to investigate Biosyn, but you're pretty young to be taking on a company."  
  
"I was assigned to the Biosyn case not too long ago, I will stay that much," Daniel Talon admitted. "However, the EPA felt that I was the right man to team up with Bob Morris."  
  
"And why is he not here," Guitierrez asked.  
  
"Family issues," Daniel replied. "He trusts me with this case. He knows that I'll pull through for him."  
  
"But those cloths," Guitierrez said. "You just look too young to be here working on something so dangerous."  
  
"Listen," Daniel began, "is this getting anywhere, or are you just trying to distract me? I really don't have time to be dealing with your crazy assumptions on who is the best for the job that I was assigned to do and on how young I am. You don't know shit about me, and I barely know you. Ya know, I could ask you the same things. Why did you come to this island for?"  
  
"To learn," Guitierrez replied.  
  
"To learn what," Daniel asked. "The only thing you can learn on this island is how to get eaten."  
  
Guitierrez smiled. "You see, as I'm sure you already know, I'm a Biologist. It's my job to learn, and this is especially true for this island. One of the top things that Biologists study are animals, and dinosaurs are animals, and since these are alive, then there are reasons for Biologists to study them. Before dinosaurs were only studied by Paleontologists, but now they get to step aside and let us take over for once, and that is what excites me most."  
  
"But these creatures were created by InGen," Daniel said. "I'm no dinosaur expert, but even I have noticed some things that just aren't right, like the Velociraptors. Aren't that species of dinosaur supposed to be really small?"  
  
"Yes," Guitierrez said. "You are right about that. However, most of the other animals are very accurate to what we would think to be real dinosaurs. The Tyrannosaurus Rex is a great example of that. The king of the dinosaurs seem to rule over all of the other dinosaurs on this island, and that you can easily tell because of how many times the Rexes have tried to attack us. And as far as I can tell, the herbivores look like perfect matches to the animals that we've always known them to be. There are a few others as well I'm sure of, but I'd rather not discuss them. You seem to be getting annoyed with me, so please continue with your writing."  
  
"Thank you," Daniel said. The EPA agent turned back to his writing, and Guitierrez just turned to look out the side of the boat.  
  
"So this is the Worker Village," Ludlow said, pointing at a spot on the map. "There isn't any communication there right?"  
  
"Yes," Muldoon replied sighing. "We've been through this already, Peter. The only possible place to make communication is with the emergency radio in the shed."  
  
"But that building is right beside the-,"  
  
"Don't talk so loud you bloody fool," Muldoon scowled. "There is a child here."  
  
Just then everyone heard a catchy tone of a satellite phone ringing. Amanda started to scream, but Paul put his hand on her mouth.  
  
Nash then saw something on land. He used a flashlight on it. He saw it was a large pile of something but couldn't quite make it out. "Mr. Muldoon, pull the boat over."  
  
Muldoon did so, grabbed his gun, and got off with Nash and Ludlow following. "Everyone else stay on that boat," Muldoon commanded.  
  
Nash stuck his hands in the pile and started searching through it. "Help me," he said while he searched.  
  
Muldoon and Ludlow started going through it as well searching while the phone rang. Ludlow found it in his pile. He pressed a button on the phone hearing a beep. "Paul Kirby's line, Peter Ludlow speaking," Ludlow said, pausing while listening to the voice on the other end. "I'm sorry I don't think he's going to be able to get someone for you for at least a few days."  
  
Muldoon yanked the phone from Ludlow's hand. "Hello," Muldoon said into the phone. "Listen, you need to help us. We're on Isla Sorna. You need to send rescue immediately. Hello?"  
  
"They'd already hung up," Ludlow said.  
  
"Bloody hell," Muldoon yelled.  
  
Just then they all saw a large animal coming toward them. It was a Carnotaur. The animal stopped when it saw them. It smelled the air and roared at the people. The animal started charging toward the three people. Muldoon pulled up his gun to fire at the animal, however the creature completely disappeared from sight.  
  
"Shit," Muldoon yelled. "Get back on the boat!"  
  
The three started running at full speed toward the boat when Muldoon and Ludlow heard a screaming sound. They stopped and turned around to see Nash being ripped apart by the Carnotaur. Nash's ankle had made him unable to keep up with the other two men and it cost him. The dinosaur had its mouth on Nash's head twisting it apart from the rest of his body as blood spilled out of the poor fallen mercenary.  
  
Muldoon and Ludlow ran back to the boat, and started off again down the jungle river to get as far away from the Carnotaur as possible.  
  
Ludlow walked up to Paul to give him the news. "Mr. Kirby, there's a women named Crawford that wants you to send someone to represent her in the stock market."  
  
"Okay," Paul laughed. He really didn't feel like laughing after seeing the only remaining mercenary on his team die. He'd put a lot of money into those guys and the last one of them was now dead. It was beginning to seem to him that only scientists were needed for an expedition like this one, because people with guns always died. One thing was for sure, he didn't feel like laughing, but did anyway and he wasn't sure why.  
  
Eric stared at Alan Grant as he sat on the corner of the barge, hunched over, his eyes closed, hand over his forehead, as the boat floated down the river, away from the area that Nash had died. The boy could guess what the doctor was thinking, something solemn that was for sure. Slowly, he approached from behind and then sat down on a crate next to him. This startled Grant quickly looking up.  
  
"Oh, hello, Eric. How are ya doing," he asked forcing a smile.  
  
"Are you doing ok," Eric replied to the question with another question, for his was more important. "I'm really sorry about Billy. He sacrificed his life to save mine." At that, a small, glimmer lit in Grant's eye.  
  
"Just what Billy would do. It was good of him. He proved himself," he whispered, seeming lost in another world. Within that second, the glimmer left his eyes and he became dark, bowing his head again. "'You're just as bad as the people that built this place.' That was the last thing I said to him, Eric. It was wrong of me to say so, because it wasn't true. And I knew it. I was just angry." Eric looked at Grant, nodding. "You, see, I've come up with a theory. There are two kinds of kids - the astronauts and the astronomers. The astronauts are very exited. They want to go off into space and experience things first hand, living their dream. Whereas astronomers, the Paleontologist, stay a close distance away from space to observe, and don't want to risk anything. And Billy was the astronaut, and I was the astronomer."  
  
"I know what you mean." Eric was about to continue when the trees on the side of the river broke and beams of light shown on them. Slowly he turned to see a magnificent sight and slowly stood up. "Dr. Grant, look," he whispered. Grant turned to see what Eric was in awe of.  
  
Before them was the vast, green field in the middle of the valley that they had seen all too many times this trip. Huge herds of herbivores: Brachiosaurs, Stegosaurs, Triceratops, Hadrosaurs, and Maiasauria, moved across the land with splendor, hooting, growling and calling. They moved gracefully. The giant long-necked dinosaurs loomed over the smaller Hadrosaurs, sipping from the river. It was all so peaceful and beautiful. The Biosyn Hunters were nowhere to be seen, which made Grant worried.  
  
The curious Brachiosaurs moved over the boat as it drifted through the water. Their necks bent low to get a better look at Grant, and the others. They let out long echoes through the valley. Eric could feel their hot breath on his neck. He slowly turned to Grant. "Can I be the astronaut now," he smiled. After he paused for a moment, Grant smiled and nodded.  
  
Eric reached out and gently patted the head of one of the Brachiosaurs. On the other end of the boat, the six others smiled at watching the boy. Grant also smiled remembering how happy Lex and Tim were to first touch the long necks on Isla Nublar. Eric reminded Grant of Tim and of how much the boy loved dinosaurs. Both of them had read his books and Eric had even read Malcolm's book.  
  
Grant looked over to Eric and smiled again. "When you read Ian Malcolm's book what did you think of it?"  
  
Eric turned back to Grant and smiled. "I don't know, I thought it was preachy. And there was all this stuff about chaos, everything's chaos. The guy seemed kind of high on himself."  
  
Grant laughed. "Well now there's more then one thing we have in common."  
  
After allowing Eric to stroke the Brachiosaurs for a moment, the herbivores moved away and continued walking. Birds soared in the sky past their heads and the other dinosaurs in the valley continued. "You know something, Dr. Grant," Eric asked. "Billy was right to want to experience this."  
  
"Well, I will say this. I can blame the people that made this place, but not the people that want to see it," Grant smiled, nodding.  
  
Eric suddenly started digging in his pocket for something. "I almost forgot that I wanted to show you something." Eric then pulled out a fossilized claw and handed it to Grant.  
  
"Wow," Grant said, holding the object. "It's a raptor claw. I have several of these back at my dig. They're fossils."  
  
"Mine's new," Eric smiled, taking the claw back from Grant. And with that, the boat left the dinosaur valley peacefully, drifting on, down the river as the sun started to go down.  
  
As night fell over the island of Isla Sorna, the boat continued to go down the river, but it felt a lot more ire then it had been feeling. Everyone was very quiet as they moved along.  
  
Paul approached Grant who had the yellow Nokia Satellite phone in his hands. Grant was staring down at it, not really seeming to know what he should do.  
  
"All you have to do is press the on button and start dialing numbers," Paul whispered.  
  
Grant gave Paul an evil stare. "I'm waiting until we get a little farther away from this area to make the call. There's something evil here. I'm not sure what yet, but I can just feel it."  
  
Suddenly there was an ear splitting screeching sound coming from all sides around the boat. Everyone darted their eyes around in all directions. Then Muldoon looked to the shore and saw what it was to his own horror.  
  
"Velociraptors," Muldoon yelled.  
  
Grant ran over to where Muldoon was standing. "Don't worry. They can't get over here. Raptors can't swim if you remember."  
  
"I know but with those bitches you can never tell," Muldoon said.  
  
Just as those words left Muldoon's mouth the Raptor that he'd spotted jumped into the river. The two men stood there in shock at what they'd just saw. Suddenly there were more splashing noises as three more raptors jumped into the water and started swimming right toward the boat.  
  
"Holy shit," Muldoon yelled going to get his gun. He reached out with his right hand and grabbed it. Muldoon ran back to Grant's side. "You guys better find ways to protect yourselves!"  
  
Suddenly a Raptor jumped up onto the boat and screeched at Muldoon before he was shot in the head. The Raptor fell off the boat and back into the water.  
  
"Do you have an explanation for this Alan," Muldoon asked.  
  
"Evolution," Grant simply replied.  
  
Another Raptor jumped onto the ship and crashed right on top of Guitierrez. The man screamed as the animal came in for the kill, but before he could, he was shot in the head as well falling to the deck of the ship. The final two Raptors then surfaced on the side of the boat where no one was standing. The two Raptors stalked slowly toward the people, but Muldoon was aiming and ready for both of the Raptors to attack. However, as soon as Muldoon took aim to fire on the two Raptors, there were two gunfire shots from the opposite side of the shore, and the people watched as the Raptors fell the ground dead.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to where the gunfire came from and saw two figures waving at them as the boat continued downriver. Muldoon smiled realizing that one of them was his brother, and waved back before returning to the boats controls.  
  
"Well Mr. Talon," Muldoon began, "Looks like your enemies just saved your ass."  
  
"Indeed they did," Daniel said sighing with relief. "Indeed." 


	29. Chapter 27: Water Attack

27. WATER ATTACK Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Thursday, July 14, 1999 Isla Sorna, Jungle River  
  
The boat rounded a bend into a small lake that was in the middle of the river. Muldoon saw the other side of the river and started toward that direction.  
  
Grant took the phone in his hand and stared at it again. He thought to himself of who to call, and then it occurred to him what Ellie said before he'd left her house, and then started dialing the number.  
  
Suddenly from the far edge of the small lake a large bubbly head popped out of the water. It was the head of a Tyrannosaur coming right toward them. Grant listened to the phone still ringing. Then it clicked as someone started breathing in it.  
  
"Hello," came the voice of Charlie Reiman through the satellite phone.  
  
"Charlie," Grant said through the phone. "Would you hand the phone to your mommy? It's the dinosaur man. Please hurry."  
  
Grant waited for an answer on the other end when from the back of the boat he heard the sound of a Tyrannosaur roar. He turned in shock to see the Rex come slowly out of the water looking straight at all of the people. Amanda and Eric started screaming as they ran to the opposite end of the boat with Paul, Daniel, Ludlow, and Guitierrez following behind.  
  
"Oh great," Grant said. He then started looking for a place that everyone could hide in to try to get away from the vicious animal. He saw they could all fit into the heavy Raptor cage in the back of the boat.  
  
He gestured for them to follow him inside, but they weren't fast enough. The Tyrannosaur rammed the back of the boat with its head, sending them all flying to the floor. In hitting the floor with a thud, Grant lost grip of the wet and slippery satellite phone. It slid across, and down under the head of their dinosaur attacker. He started to go and grab it so he could talk to Ellie, but he knew it would be the last thing he would ever do.  
  
He then saw Muldoon grabbing his gun from the floor as he started to stand. He fired the gun but not in time to stop the Rex from hitting the boat again causing him to loose his sight in the target view. After the hit by the animal, Muldoon's gun was slung out of his hands and went crashing into the water. Muldoon ran and jumped off of the boat after the gun.  
  
"Muldoon," Grant yelled, but it was too late. He had already gone underwater.  
  
"Come on," Grant then heard from Paul, behind him. He turned to see that he, and everyone else were already inside the cage, waving for him to come. Grant dived into the cage and closed the door behind him, just escaping the jaws of death.  
  
The barge was hit again, and the phone slid across passing the cage. Grant reached out to grab it missing. He heard the faint voice of Ellie calling his name through the device.  
  
The Tyrannosaur moved farther out of the water and pounded its foot down on the back of the boat. It rocked back and the phone slid across again. This time, Grant was quicker and whipped the phone into the cage and up to his ear, but it was too late, he had lost connection.  
  
"Damn," Grant yelled.  
  
The Rex reached out with its teeth and grasped the cage, tugging it his direction. He kept pulling, jerking the people back and forth. Finally, the cage budged and began moving straight towards the Rex.  
  
Along their trip on Sorna, Cooper had died, Udesky died, Ben died, Nash died, and his own student, Billy had died. Now, the survivors seemed they had come to their end. Muldoon still had yet to show back up and Grant feared the worse about him too.  
  
Just then the satellite phone rang its catchy trademark Kirby Enterprises jingle.  
  
"Hello," Grant quickly answered.  
  
"Alan," Ellie said over the roars of the Rex. " Is that you? I can't hear you?"  
  
"Ellie," Grant yelled. " We're on Site B. Isla Sorna!" As Grant talked, the Rex was tugging the cage down underwater. The liquid rose in the cage up to the Grant's neck. His words burbled into bubbles as the water consumed him. "Send help!" he blurred just as the cage plunged fully into the water and he lost the satellite phone.  
  
The cage turned downward as it fell to the bottom of the lake. The cage door flew open on the bottom and Grant fell out along with Paul. The cage hit the sandy bottom and the door was blocked, as the cage stood on top of it. The other end of the cage barely stuck out of the top of the water and Guitierrez, Daniel, Ludlow, Amanda, and Eric did their best to float on top and keep their heads above water.  
  
The Rex immediately began its next attack. It jabbed its foot through the bars of the cage and swung it around underwater, scraping through Amanda's shirt and across her belly. He smacked Eric in the face. Ludlow was hit in the head with the claw. The four other people could see the blood pouring out of his head as he screamed. They were repeatedly forced underwater.  
  
Outside the cage, Paul Kirby popped out of the water, watching the Rex over the cage. He whirled around to see how to stop it and then noticed a crane on the other side of the lake. He turned and began swimming towards it.  
  
Meanwhile, Grant surfaced looking around. He moved up to the other side of the cage from the Rex and called to Amanda and the other four- trapped people, searching for a way to let them out.  
  
At that point, the dinosaur gave up using its feet. It thrust its bullhead inside, moving up and down, trying to grab a part of the humans inside. However, his head was so bulky, that it didn't get very far into the cage.  
  
Paul climbed up the slippery crane, trying his best not to slip, fall, and plunge back into the icy cold water.  
  
He finally made it to the top, grasped the end, and he yelled at the large attacker. "Hey," he repeatedly called. The Rex turned around and stared right at him. "Oh shit," Paul whispered.  
  
The animal moved closer and roared. It rammed the crane over and over, making it crash back and forth. Paul finally lost his balance and fell, just catching onto the bottom of the crane. He hung there in mid-air, the Rex roaring madly, swiped and slashed at him.  
  
Grant was busy trying to push over the cage on its side. He finally managed to put enough force in it and it toppled over. Amanda, Guitierrez, Daniel, and Eric swam out carrying Ludlow.  
  
"Get to the shore," Grant told them. He stayed and watched in horror as Paul was just inches away from his doom.  
  
Suddenly Grant felt something in his pocket. Grant found his one last hope. It was the resonation chamber model. Grant thought, "It may not be the best choice, but it's the only choice." He blew through it; the same sounds that Grant had gotten so used to on this island were heard again. The first try didn't sound correct. It was way too loud. On the second try, he was getting closer, but it still sounded like it was too aggressive. Then finally on the third try, he was able to approximate the egg cry he heard the Raptors give before when Amanda was stuck in the Raptor's nest. He kept it up, repeating the same sounds over and over.  
  
The Tyrannosaur started looking away from Paul, confused about this sound that was coming from a non-Raptor. The Rex then got tired of the noise and turned back toward Paul again. The crane looked as if it would tip over any moment with Paul going along.  
  
Suddenly another cry was heard in the jungle. Grant stopped, not certain he heard it. But then it came again. He kept blowing into the chamber.  
  
As the crane began to finally tip, a single Raptor suddenly appeared from the darkness, chirping at the Tyrannosaur, who simple batted away. Then several more Raptors appeared from the darkened jungle beyond. Soon there were dozens gathering, and circling around the Rex. Grant stopped signaling. All of the survivors watched with horrified fascination, knowing their fate was perilous no matter which side won. Looking at his adversaries, the Rex roared. And suddenly the Raptors attacked. The Tyrannosaurus easily handled the first few, but like ants they just kept coming. They climbed up his back, slicing, into him with their razor-sharp claws.  
  
Just then, someone came rushing out of the water. It was Muldoon! He aimed his gun right at some of the barrels floating near the Tyrannosaur and Raptors and fired.  
  
The shot sped across the lake and hit right on one of the barrels. The area around the creatures went off in flames, burning the Rex's belly and its legs. This caused several of the Raptors to fall off of the Rex and into the fire below. The Rex let out a high pitched roar of pain and went stomping out of the lake, with three of the Raptors still crawling on him. In the process the Rex rammed the crane as it went.  
  
Paul was forced to fall down into the water, fire blocking the vision of what happened to him.  
  
"Paul," Amanda screamed.  
  
Grant and Muldoon climbed out of the lake to meet up with Amanda, Guitierrez, Ludlow, Daniel, and Eric.  
  
"No! Dad," Eric called, staring where his father fell. Amanda let out a tear, wrapping her arms round her son. Grant was solemn. He knew how they felt, for he had lost someone on this island too. The silence was broken with a voice.  
  
"What are you guys crying about," Paul Kirby asked, climbing out of the water, completely drenched. Caught totally by surprise, Amanda and her son shot into the arms of Paul. It made Grant smile to see the sight as Paul gave him a thumbs up, while hugging his family.  
  
Grant walked up to Muldoon who was watching the Tyrannosaur running off into the jungle still on fire roaring like hell with the Raptors finally falling off of him.  
  
"I always wanted to do that to one of those bloody bastards," Muldoon said. "Nice idea with the raptors too."  
  
"Why did you jump off of the boat," Grant asked. "You could've been killed."  
  
"I had to get my gun back," Muldoon replied with a smile. "You think I'm going to just let a gun like this go to waste on some lake bottom. Besides I'm kinda found of it."  
  
Grant smiled. Muldoon still hadn't changed after all of these years. He was still a dare devil that didn't care what other people thought of him. That's what Grant admired about Muldoon the most.  
  
Guitierrez and Paul walked over carrying Ludlow, while Daniel, Amanda, and Eric were still watching the Rex leave hoping that he didn't come back. They also hoped that the Raptors wouldn't be coming after them again either.  
  
"We have to get Mr. Ludlow to a doctor," Guitierrez said.  
  
"We will as soon as we get off of this damn island," Grant replied. "That is if we get off this island."  
  
"You think that call went through," Muldoon asked. "You believe that she is going to come save us?"  
  
"Who," Paul asked.  
  
"Ellie," Grant replied as he and Muldoon began to walk away. "I'm sure that she'll save us. I have all of my faith and trust in her. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Who's Ellie," Paul asked, trying to help Guitierrez with Ludlow as everyone else followed the other two away from the battle area, and hopefully the last time they had to deal with one of the Rexes. However Grant was sure that it wasn't the last time. 


	30. Chapter 28: Ellie's Rescue

28. ELLIE'S RESCUE Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Friday, July 15, 1999 Washington, D. C.  
  
Mark Reiman drove his Ford Taurus down the road, going as fast as he could trying not to go over the speed limit. Ellie sat beside him staring out the window breathing hard and shaking her head. Mark had walked back into the house after Charlie had told Ellie that the dinosaur man was on the phone. He had listened to Ellie on the phone trying to make sense of it all, but couldn't understand what was going on.  
  
Now here he was, driving to his military office to talk to someone about something of which he still had yet to understand. He looked over at his wife and decided to break the silence. "What's happened, dear?"  
  
"Something terrible," Ellie replied. "Alan is in trouble. He's on Isla Sorna."  
  
"That island filled with dinosaurs," Mark asked shocked.  
  
"Yes," Ellie replied almost yelling. "We have to save him now."  
  
Mark could now understand what was happening. They had to save Grant and whoever else was on Isla Sorna. This was not going to be an easy task. People were banned from going to Sorna and he knew that the government wouldn't allow them to go either. He didn't believe that this was going to work out at all.  
  
Mark pulled the car up to the entrance gate, nodded to the guard, and entered. He pulled his car into a space, both of them getting out, and entered the building.  
  
Inside Ellie saw lots of people walking around, doing their normal routine. Most were handing off papers and talking about the day's assignments. Mark and Ellie then entered an office containing three major people to the government.  
  
"Mr. Reiman," one of the men said. "Why are you back today? I thought you'd left already?"  
  
"General Powell," Mark said turning toward Ellie. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Ellie Reiman. She has something to discuss with you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Reiman," Powell said. "How can we help you?"  
  
"Have you heard of InGen or Isla Sorna," Ellie asked.  
  
Powell looked at the lady right in the eyes and decided that it would be best to discuss this without the other men around. "Mr. Parnell, Mr. Marshall, would you please leave us," Powell asked.  
  
The two men looked at the general oddly and then left, shutting the door behind them.  
  
"InGen and that island are off limits to everyone," Powell informed. "No one is allowed to go to that island or even get within thirty miles of-"  
  
"General, I feel that I must tell you that some people are on that island, one that I really care about and you need to send a rescue to that island immediately," Ellie commanded. "There isn't much time."  
  
"I'd help you if I could, but the dangers on that island basically say that those people are already dead," Powell implied. "There is nothing that we can do or will do. The military has to many other pressing problems to deal with besides dinosaurs. I'm dreadfully sorry but-"  
  
"There are no buts about it," Ellie screamed. "You have to save them! If you don't there will be a terrible disaster! If you don't help me then I'll do it myself!" Ellie then proceeded to storm out of the room, slinging the door open, and storming off.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Mark said.  
  
"Don't let her go to that island," Powell ordered. "It's too dangerous. She could be killed too."  
  
"I'll do my best, sir," Mark replied running out the door to catch up to Ellie. She was already halfway out the building when Mark finally caught up to her.  
  
Ellie ran out of the building and up to the car. She slammed her fist into it as she started to cry. "Ellie, hun, we have to move on. General Powell is right. There is no hope for Dr. Grant. We have to except it."  
  
"You can except it if you want," Ellie said, tears in her eyes. "I'm going to that island with or without you. You decide, but one way or another, I'm going to save the dinosaur man." 


	31. Chapter 29: Raptor Conversations

29. RAPTOR CONVERSATIONS Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Friday, July 15, 1999 Isla Sorna, Forest  
  
Alan Grant moved through the jungle followed by the rest of the team, leaving the river behind. Guitierrez and Paul were still carrying Ludlow, because of his head injury caused by the Tyrannosaur.  
  
Paul Kirby looked over to his ex-wife and son walking beside him. He decided to end the tension between them by bringing up a happy time that they'd all shared.  
  
"Remember that one fishing trip," Paul asked Amanda and Eric. "We went to the lake with our trailer," Paul continued, "and when I backed up, it fell into the water. And then I called the tow truck to pull it out, and then his car fell into the water with us. He wanted to knock my lights out, but then I told him that I was the owner of Kirby Enterprises, he immediately forgot all about it." Smiles lit up Amanda and her son's face, looking at Paul lovingly. "I miss fishing..." Paul trailed off, lost in his thoughts. Their conversation was interrupted when Muldoon cocked his left eye toward a direction to the left.  
  
Muldoon looked around holding his gun in hand. He smelled the air and bent over to pick up some leaves. He dropped them as the wind blew them back toward his legs. They were downwind. "The shed should be in that direction," Muldoon implied pointing to the right into the foliage. "I'm not so sure we should go there anymore, because of raptors. There is another nest on this island besides the one that you told me was in the main lab. I'm not exactly sure where it is though. That is the problem. Everyone follow me slowly."  
  
"I'm thinking that where those raptors attacked us on the lake is where the raptors nest is," Grant whispered.  
  
Muldoon looked at Grant. "That's very possible, but you never know when a Raptor might show up. Those creatures are all over this island. The place is over run with them." Muldoon chuckled. "I guess there are two reasons why the population has been slowly decreasing over the years."  
  
"What," Grant asked.  
  
"Malcolm never told you about the DX virus," Muldoon asked.  
  
"No," Grant replied. "I never talk to Ian. He's too annoying."  
  
Muldoon laughed. "You've got that right. However, the DX virus was something that apparently had been spreading throughout the island for several years even before you went to see Isla Nublar. Hammond's teams were having dozens of problems with this virus and couldn't ever really figure out a cure, so the only thing they could do was keep the population up and dispose of the animals that would die. I guess either the Raptors are immune to the virus' affects, or the raptors can just easily repopulate their community very quickly."  
  
The team continued following Muldoon into the foliage slowly as to not make any noise. A small purring sound was then heard from the trees beyond. Muldoon stopped. Even though they were downwind the Raptors could still sense them coming. They were now in big trouble.  
  
"Everyone," Muldoon whispered. "Start running in the other direction."  
  
"What's wrong," Amanda asked, starting to shiver from fear.  
  
"We're being hunted," Muldoon replied. "We have to leave now. Run!"  
  
Everyone started running for their lives, back in the other direction that they had came, now hearing the roars of Velociraptors. Grant turned around to see five Raptors running right toward them. They want the eggs, Grant thought to himself, 'that's why they're after us. They know we have the eggs, and they want them.'  
  
Everyone kept running away from the Raptors, Paul and Guitierrez trying to keep up while they carried Ludlow. Muldoon was in the lead as he came out at the game trail and saw the large structure that everyone knew to be the high hide.  
  
Muldoon led everyone to the hide and started climbing the struts. They all climbed after him, going faster and faster, grabbing strut after strut. The Raptors finally made it to the hide and they then started making strange noises. Grant listened to them.  
  
"Oh, my god," Grant said. "They're communicating!" Grant couldn't believe it. His theory on Raptor intelligence had become fact. Grant smiled a little, now believing that his research was actually worth something.  
  
The Raptors stared at the people in the hide waiting for something. Grant then grabbed the eggs out of his pack and got ready to give them to the Raptors, when all of a sudden they were yanked out of his hands by Ludlow.  
  
"What the hell are you doing," Grant yelled at Hammond's nephew.  
  
Ludlow started to climb down the hide. "Something I should've done a long time ago. I shouldn't destroy the animals. I should make my own, somewhere else. I'll be rich and this time the Hammond family will be successful."  
  
Peter Ludlow then jumped out of the hide crashing on several Velociraptors that broke his fall. He got up and started running in the woods as two of the Raptors started following him. He saw the Raptors and tried to pick up speed but it was hard for him to do so with his injury. Also with this, his vision was starting to get blurry. He began to lose conciseness, and fell to the ground.  
  
The two Raptors stopped at him and looked almost in shock about the odd man's new position. The animals squawked at each other and then shook their heads. They both put their heads up and made a loud screeching sound that attracted the other three raptors away from the high hide, allowing the team to escape from the hide. Grant started climbing down to start off in the Raptor's direction.  
  
"What are you doing," Muldoon yelled, following after him.  
  
"We have to know what they are going to do to him," Grant implied. "It has to be known. If we just leave him we won't know if he's still alive or not."  
  
"You know good and well that those raptors will kill him," Muldoon said. "Think, Alan."  
  
"I know," Grant said. " But we must know what'll happen. We'll go across the jungle in that canopy." Grant pointed up in the trees. "We'll be safe up there."  
  
Everyone followed Grant into the canopy. They all went from tree to tree, trying to find Ludlow and the Raptors when Amanda looked down and spotted him. Peter Ludlow was laying face down in the dirt, not moving.  
  
"Mr. Ludlow," Amanda yelled. "Mr. Ludlow are you alright."  
  
"Should we go get him," Guitierrez asked.  
  
"No," Eric said. "Something is happening."  
  
They all looked down at Ludlow as they heard him coughing. He started to move slowly, almost crawling, trying to get away from the area.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore," Amanda said, starting to climb down. "I'm going to get him."  
  
"Don't," Grant said.  
  
All of a sudden a Velociraptor jumped out of the bushes below and jumped at Amanda causing her to slip and be tossed upside down with her feet hanging off of the branch. She screamed as the animal looked up at her and got ready to jump.  
  
"Amanda, no," Paul yelled.  
  
Muldoon pulled up his gun and fired. The animal was hit but jumped anyway trying to get at her, but Guitierrez and Daniel Talon had already started pulling her up and she was taken out of the jaws of death.  
  
The raptor that was hit was now starting to hobble away back in the direction of the high hide and it's nest.  
  
Another animal came out of the foliage and started walking around Ludlow as he tried to crawl away from the raptor. The animal started walking over him as Ludlow started to panic and go faster.  
  
The animal then pulled its head down on the neck of Ludlow and twisted, making Peter Ludlow's neck crack and break. Ludlow's body was then silenced. The raptor ran back into the jungle.  
  
"They set a trap," Eric said smiling. "They actually set a trap."  
  
"Yes," Muldoon replied shaking his head. "Never thought they had it in them."  
  
"My god," Grant said. "This is unbelievable." Right then everyone heard an odd sound like a motor. It seemed to be the sound of a helicopter. Grant looked up and listened along with everyone else.  
  
"That sounds like a helicopter," Paul implied.  
  
"Let's go people," Grant said smiling. "I think our ride has arrived."  
  
Everyone started crawling back through the trees, and went toward the helicopter sound. They hoped that they were going to be saved. 


	32. Chapter 30: The Attempted Rescue

30. THE ATTEMPTED RESCUE Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Friday, July 15, 1999 Isla Sorna, Forest  
  
The team ran as fast as they could, looking up to see a helicopter coming over the horizon. Grant watched the direction that the helicopter was going trying to trace the area that they were going to try to land. He smiled as he ran. Ellie was going to save them. He knew that she would. Ellie had always been a true friend, and was now going to be a hero.  
  
Grant then saw the outline of the large lab building that they were in a day before. "This way," he yelled. "They're going to land near the lab!"  
  
They all continued running as they saw the chopper begin to land in the field beside the lab. A large door to the chopper was opened as Grant and the others saw a man wearing a suit coming out with a large loudspeaker. Grant realized immediately that it was Mark Reiman, because he then saw Ellie step out of the chopper to stand beside him.  
  
Mark put the loudspeaker up to his mouth and began to yell in it. "Dr. Grant, we're here to rescue you! Come on!"  
  
Suddenly everyone heard loud screeching sounds coming from behind them. Grant turned to see three adult Pteranodons coming right toward them. Grant freaked. How had those animals gotten out of the Aviary?  
  
Paul was the first person to get to them as Mark still shouted. "Don't do that," Paul yelled. "That's a very bad idea!" Paul swatted the loudspeaker out of Mark's hands as the men just stared at each other.  
  
Grant turned toward the animals and started yelling for them to focus on him.  
  
Muldoon turned when he heard the noises being produced by Grant. "Come on Alan!"  
  
"I'm making a distraction," Grant yelled. "Go! I'll catch up!"  
  
The team, minus Grant, jumped into the helicopter as Muldoon pulled out his gun and started firing at the Pteranodons.  
  
"That's not going to help," Ellie yelled. "Get in!"  
  
Muldoon did so as the pilot took off trying to get leverage. They were leaving Grant without anyone's approval.  
  
Amanda turned toward the pilot's cockpit with a look of surprise. "You have to go back! We can't leave him!"  
  
Seeing a ladder release by the door, Paul ran over and threw the lever. A cord-and-steel-ladder unfurled, dragging across the high grass.  
  
Grant chased after the ladder, catching a rung just as it went over the side of island toward the cliffside. Behind him, Pteranodons were circling the area and starting to go after the chopper. Buffeted by the wind, Grant climbed the ladder up towards the chopper. A Pteranodon flew up right behind him, trying to bite. It was successful at catching Grant's shoulder. Grant spun to the far side of the ladder. The Pteranodon went to bite him again, but found its head caught between the rungs. As it tried to free itself, it just got more entangled. The entire ladder started to lift, caught by the updraft from the creature's wings.  
  
In the back, Muldoon got the ladder mechanism to begin to retract. It reeled Grant faster. It also reeled in the Pteranodon, which might have been caught, but was still plenty dangerous. As Grant reached the cabin, they shut off the ladder engine. The Pteranodon was still working its way free, pulling itself closer and closer.  
  
"We have to cut it," Grant yelled, shouting over the noise. "Find something sharp!"  
  
Everyone checked the cabin for a knife, anything sharp. Finally, Eric handed Grant the Raptor claw. Grant used it to rip the line. The fibers broke and frayed, but the Pteranodon kept coming closer. Paul threw a wrench at the Pteranodon, whacking it straight in the head. It felt good, but it didn't slow the creature down a little. Grant had successfully cut through the cord. He started on the second when the Pteranodon snapped at him, going for his hand. There was nowhere for Grant to cut without the Pteranodon getting him. An idea, Grant very deliberately placed his hand on the line, pulling away at the last moment. The Pteranodon itself bit through the line. The Pteranodon then fell away from the plane, but then regained it's altitude and went back to the other Pteranodons.  
  
The chopper started moving away from the island again as the pilot and co-pilot exhaled.  
  
Suddenly the chopper started to shake and everyone was pulled back and forth throughout the plane. Amanda looked out the window to see the Pteranodons pulling on the bottom landing legs of the chopper trying to bring it to the ground. She screamed as she looked at the animals pulling on the chopper slowly bringing it back toward the island. Then all of a sudden one of the animals came up to the side of the chopper and rammed into it, sending the helicopter sprawling in a downward spiral. The pilots tried to get control of the craft back, but could see that there was no hope.  
  
"Abandon ship," The pilot yelled. "Get out of here now!"  
  
"What about you," Ellie asked.  
  
"Forget about us," The co-pilot replied. "Just go!"  
  
Muldoon jumped out followed by everyone else. They all went crashing to the ground of the island back in the high grass that they were in before and watched in horror as their only way home went crashing into one of the village huts, and went up in flames. Amanda and Eric started crying as Paul hugged them. Ellie and Mark stared at each other in shock as they realized that they were now stuck on Isla Sorna as well.  
  
"Now what do we do," Muldoon yelled. "That got us no where. All that got us was two more deaths and two more people here trapped on this bloody island."  
  
"Hey at least we tried to help," Mark yelled, getting annoyed.  
  
"Hunny," Ellie said in a calm voice. "You'll have to overlook Robert. He's just a little steamed. He'll calm down."  
  
"We better find some shelter," Grant said. "There's not much more we can do here but morn for the lose of the pilots."  
  
"Where are we supposed to go," Paul asked.  
  
"Well since the Pteranodons aren't in the Aviary anymore, then the best place to go would be the Lodge," Grant replied.  
  
"Well then let's get moving people," Muldoon said. "We don't have all day."  
  
Grant, Muldoon, Ellie, Mark, Guitierrez, Daniel, and the three Kirbys went forward, back into the jungle, and toward the Pteranodon Aviary. 


	33. Seventh Iteration and Chapter 31: The Re...

SEVENTH ITERATION  
  
"A failed rescue in a chaotic situation means the chances of team survival  
to be very slim."  
  
IAN MALCOLM  
  
31. A RETURN Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Friday, July 15, 1999 Isla Sorna, Near Pteranodon Aviary  
  
The team walked up the steep grade, in the center of the island going toward the Pteranodon Aviary and the Lodge. Marty Guitierrez was in the lead of the team as they came up to the large entry gate and entered, making sure to shut the door completely behind them.  
  
Guitierrez sighed as he saw the Lodge in front of him, through the thick fog. For several years he'd been told by Richard Levine that this place was wonderful, and was better then Disney World could ever hope to be, but all Guitierrez had saw so far, was everything but that. There was constant running from large killing machines, stupid corporate people trying to take animals off the island, and the deaths of several people. He did of course enjoy seeing these animals, with the exception of being chased by them. It would've been better to have seen them from the air though. Biology was a large part of Guitierrez's life, but he didn't want to lose his life in the process of studying what he loved.  
  
Everyone entered the lodge slowly as Muldoon took his gun off his shoulders, getting ready for a possible attack.  
  
"What's the need to be worried," Daniel asked. "You lived in here for years and you've got your gun out like your expecting something to be in here."  
  
"Shut your bloody mouth kid," Muldoon said to the EPA agent.  
  
"I'm not a kid," Daniel yelled. "I'm a fucking adult."  
  
Muldoon looked at Daniel's appearance and turned away. "Velociraptors or perhaps something worse might've been able to get in the Aviary after the Pteranodons busted out. I'm not taking any chances."  
  
Suddenly they heard a short moaning from one of the other rooms down the hallway. Grant stopped and stared forward with his eyes wide. He hoped to god that it wasn't an animal.  
  
"Everyone stay here," Grant said. "Mr. Muldoon and I will check it out. We'll be right back."  
  
Grant and Muldoon walked forward going down the hallway where they both saw paper lying on the ground, as well as old food wrappers everywhere. The moan came again from what sounded like to be the next room on the left.  
  
Muldoon got in front of Grant with his gun ready to fire when all of a sudden; the silence was broken by the sound of screaming as Billy Brennan came crashing out the door at them with a hammer. He almost hit Grant in the head before he realized who was there.  
  
"Alan," Billy asked, so stunned that he grabbed Grant and hugged him. "Is it really you?" Billy was beginning to cry.  
  
"Yes, Billy." Grant replied, moving out of the hug. He looked at the blood on Billy's face and the tears in his cloths. "You're not seeing things."  
  
"I thought you guys would've been rescued by now," Billy implied.  
  
"Actually a rescue was attempted," Muldoon said. "But it failed and now four more people are dead and we've got two more people stuck here with us."  
  
"I can't believe you're still alive," Grant said. "I thought those Pteranodons had you."  
  
"So did I, but the thing is they realized that you guys left the main gate to the Aviary open, and they flew out leaving me there," Billy said. "I tell ya though I'm not doing so well. It's hard to walk or anything. It took me forever to get up here. Is there anyway else for us to get off this island now?"  
  
"We don't know," Muldoon replied with despair. "I don't want to lose hope just yet, but if one rescue fails, then another one is bound to fail as well."  
  
"That sounds like something that Malcolm would say," Grant teased.  
  
Muldoon laughed.  
  
From the entrance to the building the three men heard the sound of Ellie Reiman's voice calling them back. "Guys, You might want to get in here. I think I've found something. This might be our only way off this island."  
  
"Was that Ellie," Billy asked.  
  
"Yes," Grant replied. "She was the one that tried to rescue us."  
  
The three men walked back into the main lobby to see the six other people staring at something at the side of the room. The room looked to have been in an even worse mess then it had been in when they all first came in. Grant guessed that everyone started thrashing around the room looking for anything that they might've been able to use to help them out.  
  
Grant, Muldoon, and Billy looked over everyone's shoulders to see a telephone with the cable still connected, and a small light flashing.  
  
"I fixed it," Ellie said putting her hands on her hips in triumph. Ellie had taken several lessons in fixing old equipment two years earlier and they were apparently a good investment. "It was really rather easy."  
  
"I never found a telephone in all of those years that I was trapped here," Muldoon said shocked. "This may just be our ticket out of here."  
  
"Yes, but who do we trust to try to get us out of here the proper way," Ellie asked. "You saw how our rescue failed. We ended up trapped here. We don't want that to happen again."  
  
Guitierrez looked up from the phone and thought about how Levine was always a good person about getting people out of bad situations, and besides he had been to this island before. He should've known what to do. "I think I know the perfect person," Guitierrez informed. 


	34. Chapter 32: Wakeup Call

32. WAKEUP CALL Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Friday, July 15, 1999 Santa Fe, Texas  
  
Richard Levine was lying in bed asleep, trying to get away from the everyday worries of Paleontology work at The Santa Fe institute. He'd been working there ever since the visit to Isla Sorna with Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding. He now worked in the science department with Malcolm, teaching several models of Chaos Theory mixed with Paleontology. This had became a new blend of science that Levine and Malcolm were able to accomplish after years of teaching and learning about all of the same things dealing with the incidents on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. They liked to call it Paleo Chaos  
  
However, Levine was now resting, hoping that the alarm clock wouldn't go off any time soon.  
  
Suddenly the phone started ringing, waking Levine, and sending him straight up, off his pillow. He stared at the phone.  
  
"Who in God's name would be calling here now," Levine asked himself, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. He picked up the phone to hear a crackling sound coming from the other end. "Oh great," Levine thought. "This call is going to be hard to understand."  
  
He hated people calling him from cell phones. He believed that advancements in technology like cell phones and satellite phones were most of the time a waste of time. They hardly worked the right way, and when they did, he could never get through to whom he wanted to talk to or who was talking to him.  
  
"Hello, Richard Levine speaking."  
  
"Richard it's Marty," the words came from the phone, with scratchy sounds trying to break the conversation up. "We're... Sorna... help... please"  
  
"Wait a second, Marty," Levine said shocked. "Did you say Sorna?"  
  
"Yes... did," Guitierrez replied. "Send... please. Not... time. Military... must help... please."  
  
"Ok, Marty I'm coming to get you," Levine said. "Just stay calm, I'll be there in a few hours."  
  
"Meet... beach," Guitierrez said. "We'll... there."  
  
"Ok," Levine replied. "Be careful, Marty. I'll be there as quickly as I can." Levine hung the phone up and started off getting his things together as fast as he could, going to his closet to get some things that he knew somehow he'd need.  
  
* * *  
  
Richard Levine drove his car as fast as he could to the local airport. He saw his cell phone sitting in the dashboard. "Whom else could I possibly call," Levine asked himself, as he continued to drive down the four-way at a fast speed, almost going over the speed limit. Levine had gotten to the point of where he would talk to himself all the time. It was a habit, but pretty much just part of his routine.  
  
He picked up the phone and started dialing. The phone rang as it tried to connect to the number. He heard someone answer the phone.  
  
"Hello," came the familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Ian, It's me Richard," Levine said through the phone. "We have to discuss something."  
  
"Um, if this is about the lecture tonight don't worry," Malcolm replied. "I'll be there, but holy God, Richard do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"No, Ian," Levine said. "This is about Isla Sorna."  
  
"Richard, if I've told you this once I've told you a thousand times," Malcolm said, getting irritated. "I'm not going back to that island to try to reconnect those cameras. I won't set foot on that island ever again."  
  
"That's the thing," Levine said. "A very dear friend of mine, Marty Guitierrez is on that island and probably not alone. He's in danger and so is everyone else that is with him. The only thing we can do is save them."  
  
"Go if you like, Richard," Malcolm said. "I won't put myself in that kind of situation again no matter what. I've had to run from dinosaurs one too many times already and I won't fall for it again."  
  
"Fine then, Ian. If you won't help me then you can go to hell," Levine screamed into the phone, as he hung up and slammed the phone to the floor of his car. He slammed his fist into the steering wheel, but forgot about his conversation with Malcolm when he saw the airport up ahead. He knew the only thing he could do now was put everything into his own hands, and save his friend before it was too late.  
  
Levine got out of his car at the front gate, and went inside the airport getting ready for one of the most dangerous rescue missions he'd ever have to make. He hoped to God that he'd be able to save Guitierrez and everyone else, before it was too late. 


	35. Chapter 33: A Final Walk In The Park

33. A FINAL WALK IN THE PARK Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Friday, July 15, 1999 Isla Sorna, Valley  
  
Jeff Rossiter stood before the large animal as it was being hoisted up by a crane into the holding pen that the Rex would stay in for its trip to San Diego. He then looked over to Roland Tembo and Ajay Sidahu who were standing by, just watching the team putting the animal in.  
  
"I'd like to thank you for what you've done," Rossiter said, coming over to the two men. "You've probably saved Biosyn. We lost everything we came after on this trip, but this animal and its infant are going to single handedly bring us back into control." Rossiter could tell that Roland wasn't very excited. There was something that was making the man feel a little sad. He decided to ask. "What's the matter?"  
  
"We found what was left of Darris. He didn't make it."  
  
After Darris went into the forest to get the baby Tyrannosaur, he failed to ever come back. So Roland and Ajay went in after him and found the baby still chained to the ground, so they continued moving farther away from the clearing until they'd found a horrid sight. Darris Sumner was lying in the mud with his body ripped open. Ajay had actually thrown up at that moment from the awful smell that was protruding from the body. They finally left the area and started back to the clearing where they got the baby and brought it back to Rossiter.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rossiter finally said trying to feel bad for the guy. He'd never really liked Darris in the first place. He was the guy that allowed the team to lose the herbivores. "Really I am." Roland and Ajay began to walk away from Rossiter so he started following, trying to get some more perk out of them. "I remember the people that help me guys. There's a job for both of you at the park in San Diego if you'd like."  
  
"No thank you," Roland said turning around to put his fedora on. "I think I've spent enough time in the company of death."  
  
Ajay simply shook his head in agreement.  
  
Roland and Ajay turned back around and started for the helicopter, waiting for them to board. Rossiter just stood there, shocked at what the man had just said. He didn't really understand what the great white hunter was talking about, but he knew for sure that he'd just lost two great employees.  
  
* * *  
  
Robert Muldoon paced back and forth, waiting for this Guitierrez guy to finish his phone call. Muldoon wondered who could possibly be the one person that could save them. Ellie had already tried and Muldoon knew how smart and reliable Ellie was, so if she couldn't save them he had no clue who ever could.  
  
Guitierrez slammed the phone down and turned to the other people. They all stared at him, waiting for the man to say something.  
  
"Richard Levine is coming to rescue us," Guitierrez said with a smile. "There is no need to worry. He's been on this island before and knows what he has to do. We're saved."  
  
"Wait a second," Grant said. "You mean to tell me you got that pain in the ass Dr. Richard Levine, who works at the Santa Fe Institute to come and save us? My god, now there's going to be three Paleontologists on this island, and Levine has always been a critic about my work."  
  
"Well he's about to save your life," Guitierrez replied getting irritated.  
  
"I don't care, Marty. The fact is-"  
  
"Stop it, both of you," Muldoon said. "This is crazy. Both of you acting like kindergarteners... when our lives are at risk. This whole group has acted like that for at least five minutes of this trip. Do any of you realize who uncivilized you are all being? Little Eric here is more mature then the rest of you all put together, and I'm extremely disappointed in you Dr. Grant. The only thing we can do now is wait and hope that this Levine chap has the bloody balls to save us. Now I suggest that we hid for the beach. They'll have the best chance to spot us there. Plus we hopefully won't have to worry about Pteranodons as much."  
  
"Yeah, as long as some idiot doesn't pull out another loudspeaker," Paul said looking at both Mark and Amanda.  
  
Amanda just shook her head and turned away.  
  
"Hey I needed a way to let you guys know that we were here and I thought that was the best way," Mark replied angrily.  
  
"I tried to tell him not to bring that thing but he wouldn't listen," Ellie said. "You know these Physicist types, they never listen to anyone, especially when they work for the government."  
  
Mark looked at Ellie and smirked.  
  
"Alright everyone let's get out of here," Muldoon said. "We have a long run ahead of us. I hope some of you ran track when you were in high school."  
  
"Can you guarantee us that we won't run into any of the animals on our way there," Amanda asked, holding Eric close.  
  
"Ms. Kirby, if there was a way, I would. The fact is we are on one of the most dangerous places in the world and we might not make it out of here alive in the first place. I'm sorry, Ms. Kirby, but there are no guarantees when it comes to this place. Saddle up everyone. Let's get this moveable feast underway."  
  
Muldoon exited the lodge followed by the rest of the team. Muldoon led everyone through the misty fog of the Aviary and to the exit gate where they all left and started running down the large hill, and into the foliage.  
  
Muldoon had his gun hoisted at his side waiting to fire while Grant and Billy ran side by side, sometimes Grant having to help Billy with his leg. Paul and Amanda ran together, while they both carried Eric as to make sure that he didn't get left behind. Daniel and Guitierrez, who seemed to be getting along a lot better now, ran alongside Ellie and Mark, who were all four staring off into all directions trying to see if there was danger coming toward them.  
  
Then, Muldoon spotted several small green creatures, the size of chickens, standing on their hind legs, staring at them. He recognized them instantly. They were the animals that had killed John Hammond back on Isla Nublar, Procompsognathus Triassicas. He knew that these animals were dangerous when in packs, so he knew to stay away from them.  
  
Muldoon waved everyone around the animals, but for some reason the Compies perused them, following close behind. Mark looked back often, scared of the odd creatures and what they might do.  
  
Then from out of nowhere three of them lunged forward at Mark, landing on his face, taking him to the ground. Mark screamed as the animals bit on his face. Ellie ran over and started smacking them away.  
  
"Get off of him," Ellie screamed. "Get away!" The animals backed off at Ellie's screams, as she helped her now bleeding husband off the ground.  
  
Everyone continued running, going faster and faster, arriving at the high hide. They stopped for just a second to let anyone catch up and they continued onward afterwards.  
  
Suddenly everyone heard a hooting sound. The team stopped in their tracks. Muldoon held his gun up in all directions. He knew what was stalking them now. It was the Dilophosaurs, and the Compies were their helpers. Muldoon had suspected for sometime that dinosaurs could have a little thing called Symbiosis. Think of some kinds of water animals that would help each other with some important duties. There would be one animal that would eat the main portion food while the smaller animal would keep all deadly, small bugs off of the larger animal trying to enter into their skin to kill them. In this scenario the Dilophosaurs must've felt threatened on this island, but why wouldn't they. Tyrannosaurs, Velociraptors, Carnotaurs, and now the Pteranodons also patrolled these areas as well as the Dilophosaurs and the Compies. By Muldoon's calculations an alliance had been formed.  
  
From out of nowhere, a large animal with two crests and a colorful fan jumped out of the foliage right toward the team.  
  
"Go," Muldoon yelled. "Get out of here now!"  
  
The Dilophosaur over jumped the people and went back into the foliage. Billy started hobbling into the other direction, but another Spitter was right in front of him, hissing and snarling with its large fan slithering back and forth. The animal jumped on Billy as he screamed for help. Muldoon turned around and fired the gun at the animal, but nothing came out. He realized with horror that the gun was out of ammo. Muldoon ran over to Billy and hit the animal with his gun in the back.  
  
The Spitter turned around and started stalking after Muldoon as Grant helped Billy to his feet. Then from out of nowhere the compies came back into the fray and jumped right back onto Mark. He screamed as he tried to get about fifteen compies off him. Guitierrez, Daniel, and Paul ran over to him and started picking the creatures up like toys and then throwing them across the small break in foliage.  
  
Paul then turned around hearing the screams of Amanda and Eric, seeing that several Dilophosaurs surrounded them and Ellie. Paul ran over and jumped up on one of the animal's backs and the animal then went nuts, swinging him all around just like a bull at a rodeo. Paul held onto the animal's neck with one arm while he tried to pull something out of his pocket. It looked like a pocketknife. The other spitters turned away from the three people they were stalking and stared at the odd man on top of the other spitter. Paul opened the knife slowly, because he was only using one hand to do so and he then sliced the neck of the animal spilling blood everywhere. The animal fell to the ground shaking and going into convulsions.  
  
Meanwhile, Mark was still trying to get the compies off his back while Guitierrez and Daniel helped. Then from out of nowhere came two more Dilophosaurs that knocked Guitierrez and Daniel out of the way and then spat Mark's face. He screamed in terror as the pain overfilled his eyes. He first lost his vision. Then, he felt himself being physically pulled to the ground and dragged away, into the foliage.  
  
During this time, all he could think about was hoping that Ellie would survive this horror and move on, as well as thinking of how much Mark Remain loved her and would miss her.  
  
Guitierrez and Daniel stood up and looked around as another Dilophosaur turned toward them and started to charge. Daniel pulled up his briefcase and smacked the Spitter with it severally hard, sending the animal to the ground. Daniel continued to pummel the creature as it screamed in pain. Guitierrez ran up to Daniel and started pulling him away from the dinosaur, but it wasn't an easy task.  
  
Robert Muldoon hit the Dilophosaur again and again with the gun trying to get him to turn away long enough to get out of the reach of the animal. Then the Spitter opened its mouth to spit on him when Muldoon ducked down and went around the animal to rejoin the other people.  
  
They all started running off into the other direction, leaving the high hide, running toward the river that they left after the boat attack. When they made it to the river they stopped and turned around to see that the Dilophosaurs and the Compies had stopped following.  
  
"My god," Ellie yelled, with tears filling her eyes. "Where's Mark?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ellie," Guitierrez replied. "They got him."  
  
"No," Ellie screamed. "I have to go find him." She started to run off, but Grant ran up and grabbed her. "Let me go, Alan. I have to save him."  
  
"It's too late, Ellie! He's already dead," Grant yelled.  
  
She turned around to stare in Grant's eyes and then buried her face in his chest weeping. He put his arms around her trying to comfort the way she was feeling now.  
  
"We have to get across the river everyone," Muldoon intrupted. "We're going to have to swim to get across! Let's go!"  
  
Grant took Ellie around his arm and lead her over to the river. Everyone jumped in the water and started swimming across.  
  
When they finally got across the river, they shook the water off and started running again, coming into a small area of foliage where they stopped seeing several small green animals that had a large bone protruding from their heads. Everyone realized it was a group of Pachycephalosaurs. The animals turned around and made a high-pitched scream in defense of their territory. The Pachys ran toward everyone, trying to bunt them, but ended up hitting the trees in return.  
  
The people continued running, hearing the surf of the ocean currents, realizing that they were close to the beach.  
  
They then came out of the foliage, seeing the bright, warm beach before them with a cool breeze blowing from the south.  
  
Then, they all saw something coming up out of the water as they neared the edge of the beach. As it came up, they realized that it was a submarine. A hatch at the top of the sub then opened, as a man climbed out. Guitierrez smiled as he realized it was Richard Levine.  
  
"Hello, Marty and friends," Levine said, waving his arms. "I'm here to rescue you. Please, come on. Let's get out of here."  
  
The team ran in the ocean water toward the sub and climbed up the ladder to the hatch where they then entered the hatch and went down into the sub. The sub then submerged back into the water going away from the island. 


	36. Chapter 34: Danger From The Deep

34. DANGER FROM THE DEEP Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Friday, July 15, 1999 Pacific Ocean  
  
The submarine had already submerged into the dark ocean, and was now starting to leave Isla Sorna and Site B behind. The team saw before them several crewmembers, working all of the instruments to the vessel.  
  
Levine was at a computer console talking to the motion sensor controller with Guitierrez and Daniel, while the three Kirbys huddled in a corner, sitting on the floor. Grant was on the floor beside Billy and holding onto Ellie, while she still cried over the husband that she loved and lost. Muldoon sat on the floor, while he held his leg and was busy playing with his gun.  
  
"So Marty," Levine said. "What did you think of Isla Sorna?"  
  
"I don't think you really want to know what I thought of it," Guitierrez replied. "It would probably make you feel bad." Guitierrez then realized the papers that he had in his pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot, are these your notes?"  
  
Levine took the papers and looked at them. He then looked up and smiled. "So I left them on the island? I was wondering what happened to these. The high hide is still standing?"  
  
"Yes it is," Guitierrez said.  
  
"You didn't happen to try and reconnect some camera equipment that was up there did you," Levine asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I didn't see anything up there like that," Guitierrez replied.  
  
"Hmm," Levine said. "Must've been when the hide was attacked by the Raptors. Oh well."  
  
"Dr. Levine," the man at the motion sensor controls said. "I think we have a problem."  
  
Muldoon overheard, getting up and started walking toward the three men.  
  
"What is it crewman," Levine asked.  
  
"Something huge is coming this way, sir," the man replied, pointing at the screen showing a very large figure on the radar.  
  
"What is it," Levine asked. "A shark? A whale?"  
  
"Sir, it's not registering on computer," the crewman replied. "It's telling me the creature doesn't exist, and it's too large for it to be a shark or even a whale."  
  
Muldoon looked at the radar to see what it was. "Bloody hell! That's a Plesiosaur!"  
  
"Don't tell me you just said Plesiosaur," Grant asked, walking forward with Ellie.  
  
"Get us out of here now," Muldoon yelled.  
  
"You heard the man," Levine yelled. "Get us out of here!"  
  
All of the crewmen started running around the sub, trying to find ways to get away from the area faster, but they weren't fast enough.  
  
The Plesiosaur caught up to them and then rammed into the sub, sending it sprawling into a circle toward a rock surface and back toward the island.  
  
The crewmen were barely able to get control back before they could hit the rock. Everyone slowly got back up after the impact. Amanda and Paul were both now unconscious with blood smeared on their faces. Eric noticed and started shaking them trying to wake them.  
  
"Is everyone alright," Levine asked.  
  
"No we aren't bloody alright," Muldoon shouted. "Damage report people!"  
  
"We won't be able to take another hit like that, sir," A crewman said. " It'll crush us!"  
  
"Does this thing have missiles," Muldoon asked.  
  
"Yes, sir," a crewman at the weapons station replied.  
  
Muldoon looked out the main view glass and saw the animal rushing toward them at full speed. "Shoot the bloody bastard back to the Jurassic Period!"  
  
Then a missile was launched from the sub, toward the Plesiosaur. The animal tried to avoid it, but was too slow and the missile hit, blowing the animal apart in seconds.  
  
"They should all be destroyed," Muldoon sighed.  
  
"Where did that thing come from," Levine asked. "Those weren't on the island when I went."  
  
"Yes they were," Grant replied. "You just didn't explore that part of the island where they were."  
  
"My god," Levine said. "I'm glad we didn't. Malcolm would've had a heart attack."  
  
Grant and Ellie both laughed at this, remembering how odd Malcolm used to be. They wished he was there right then so they could here his funny jokes that he used to say.  
  
All of those memories of Malcolm made them both want to go home even more. Ellie especially needed to go home. She wondered how in the world she was going to be able to explain to her son and daughter that they no longer had a father to care for them. Also, how was she going to explain to them that he was killed by prehistoric creatures that hasn't been around for 65 million years. More tears came to her eyes, as she thought of how awful all this was. Her life would never be the same again, and she knew it.  
  
Grant stared at Ellie. "It's going to be alright darling."  
  
Ellie looked at Grant and smiled. "You haven't called me."  
  
"I know," Grant said. "Listen, I'm sorry about Mark, but you have to be strong. You're all that Charlie and B'Elanna have left."  
  
More tears poured down Ellie's face. "I know."  
  
"Come here," Grant said, taking her in his arms.  
  
"My god," Muldoon said. "Just think about what would've happened if that thing had reached the mainland. Malcolm's little Chaos Theory would be proven then. That Plesiosaur would make Jaws look like a crab."  
  
"Dr. Levine, we're getting something else," a crewman said.  
  
"Not another one," Levine said running forward.  
  
"No sir," the crewman said. "It's a boat. It appears to be leaving the island from the left side."  
  
Grant ran over to the sub's scope and took it up to see on the shore, the Biosyn hunters loading what looked like to be a large animal. Grant squinted in the scope to try to make out the animal. He then realized with horror that it was an adult Tyrannosaurus Rex.  
  
"I knew something bad would happen because of those bastards," Grant hissed.  
  
"What's happened," Ellie asked, walking up to him.  
  
"They're loading an adult tyrannosaur into the boat," Grant yelled.  
  
"You can't be bloody serious," Muldoon said, walking up to them. "We've got to stop them."  
  
"No the EPA will stop them," Daniel said coming forward.  
  
"Ellie and I will take care of those idiots personally," Grant replied. "Don't worry, you two. By the time we're through with them they'll wish they'd never heard of Jurassic Park. Daniel, all you need to do is just get back to your office and inform Mr. Morris of the situation."  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"Guys," Eric barely said.  
  
Everyone turned their attentions to Eric. He was crouched down near his parents. Grant walked over to them and took their pulses.  
  
"They're fine," Grant said. "They're only unconscious. I'm sure they'll wake up in a few hours."  
  
The Sub continued moving through the dark water away from Isla Sorna, Site B, and The Lost World that was imagined and proved true by Dr. Richard Levine. 


	37. Chapter 35: The San Diego Incident

35. THE SAN DIEGO INCIDENT  
Based from the scripting of the movie The Lost World: Jurassic Park by  
David Koepp  
  
Friday, July 15, 1999 San Diego, California  
  
Several cars made their way across the bridge to the Biosyn Water Front Complex. People were shown standing at a large dock waiting for a man wearing a brown suit to stand at the podium. That man was Jeff Rossiter.  
  
"Fifteen years ago a man named John Hammond had a dream," Rossiter said. "Like John himself, the dream was grand. It was outsized. It was bold. It was impractical. It was... not to be. Well, half an hour from now, John Hammond's dream, reimagined, will come true. For one one-hundredth the cost of building a destination resort thousands of miles away--"  
  
Alan Grant and Ellie Reiman jumped out of the Ford Taurus at the main entry gates as Rossiter continued to talk. They walked up to a guard at the gate.  
  
"Hiya," Grant said in a happy voice. "Is this the Rossiter affair?"  
  
"This is private property," The guard said.  
  
"No, we're on the list," Grant said.  
  
"You have to turn around, and get back in your car," the guard yelled.  
  
"This is Dr. Reiman," Grant said introducing Ellie. "I'm Dr. Grant."  
  
"That's nice," The guard said.  
  
"We have Rossiter's test results," Ellie said.  
  
"There's good news and bad news," Grant said playing along.  
  
Rossiter looked out at the crowd and smiled. "Tonight we'll christen Jurassic Park San Diego... With a mega-attraction that will drive turnstile numbers to rival any theme park in the world." Rossiter paused looking out passed the crowd to the gate where he saw Alan Grant and Ellie Reiman. "Well, this is interesting," he thought to himself. "Now we'll have two Jurassic Park survivors witness this occasion." He smiled. "I want to thank you for being intrepid enough to turn up in the wee hours of the morning."  
  
Right then a man walked up to Rossiter and began to whisper in his ear.  
  
"It's early," Rossiter asked the man who just said that the boat was arriving.  
  
"You better come look at this," the man said.  
  
"It's so exciting," Rossiter said to the audience before walking away from the podium to follow the man into the shipbuilding to look at whatever he wanted him to see.  
  
Rossiter stopped before entering and told someone to go let Grant and Ellie see the show up close.  
  
The radar man went up to the machine with Rossiter right behind him.  
  
"Look," the man said. "That's their transponder signal: Venture 5888." he pointed at the dot on the screen. "They're heading into port, but I can't raise them."  
  
"Try again," Rossiter said.  
  
"Skipper, S.S. Venture, this is Biosyn Harbor Master. Do you copy? Over."  
  
He paused and tried again. "Skipper, S.S. Venture, you are approaching the breakwater at flank speed. Reduce at once. Over."  
  
Alan Grant and Ellie Reiman walked across the harbor area to join the remaining people. All of the people in the area could hear distant rumbling coming right toward them. Everyone stood looking out at the ocean in shock and anticipation.  
  
Jeff Rossiter stepped out of the main harbor office to look out at the ocean as well.  
  
"What's everybody looking at," Ellie asked.  
  
Grant walked a little farther up and his eyes got large as he realized what'd happened. "We should've stayed in the damn car."  
  
The boat's lights then came into view as everyone started running away from the approaching boat that then rammed into the dock destroying everything in it's path before it finally came to a complete stop.  
  
Rossiter started to go back toward the boat as a black man walked up to him. "You okay, Mr. Rossiter?"  
  
"I don't know," Rossiter replied irritated. "How do I look?"  
  
Both men started running to the boat. They reached it and climbed onboard to look around.  
  
Grant and Ellie ran as well trying to get onboard the boat themselves.  
  
Rossiter and the black man went up the stairs to the captain's room. "Oh my god," the man said.  
  
"Where's the crew," Rossiter asked.  
  
"All over the place," the man said.  
  
In fact they were all mauled as if several smaller monsters had killed them. Rossiter knew immediately that it had to be the work of Velociraptors, but the question was were they still on the ship?  
  
On the exterior of the boat Grant and Ellie looked around trying to find survivors while the humming of the large cargo door kept constantly going up a little and back down again.  
  
From the upper deck Rossiter looked down at everyone. "Check the cargo hold! There may be crew down there!"  
  
"Everybody off the boat," Grant yelled.  
  
An officer ran over to a handholding a trigger remote of some kind and took it out of the dead man's hand. Grant ran over to him to stop the man but it was too late as the large cargo door opened with the help of the Adult Tyrannosaur who busted through and roared a deafening roar at everyone before jumping off the boat to walk away from the harbor crashing into a "Welcome to San Diego" sign.  
  
Rossiter looked in horror as all of this happened. Grant walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Now you're John Hammond."  
  
The Tyrannosaur came out into the city itself. The animal looked around and roared a roar of pure power.  
  
Grant and Ellie walked around with Ed James through the wreckage of the harbor while the spy tried to explain the situation.  
  
"Why the hell wasn't it tranquilized," Ellie asked.  
  
"It was," James said. "Roland hit it with two darts of concentrated carfentanil. Over ten milligrams."  
  
"Ten milligrams should've put it into a coma," Ellie yelled.  
  
"It stopped breathing, so we gave it naltrexon to counteract the effects, but we didn't know how much to give it," James said.  
  
"You administered an antagonist without knowing the proper dosage," Ellie yelled. "The thing's a locomotive now."  
  
"We're prepared for this," James said.  
  
"Are there any more dinosaurs still on the boat," Grant asked.  
  
"No, we brought the infant back on the plane. Look," James said getting irritated. "We had this to tranquilize it." James picked up a huge gun, but Ellie and Grant had already left him.  
  
"Hey," Ellie yelled. She went over to Rossiter who was sitting, staring at the sky. "Do you have the infant?"  
  
"It's safe," Rossiter said feeling terrible about what happened.  
  
"Alan, the animal's dehydrated. The first thing it's gonna do is go to a water source. Then it's gonna look for the next thing it's body needs. All the containment equipment is here. We've got to get the animal back here. The boat might still be seaworthy."  
  
"If you're thinking like I think you're thinking-"  
  
"Alan, this animal is a father," Ellie said. "If we find the infant we'll be able to lure the animal back here with it."  
  
"Yep," Grant said.  
  
Rossiter still stared up at the sky sighing. Grant and Ellie came up to Rossiter.  
  
"Where is the infant," Ellie asked.  
  
"It's in a secured facility, why," Rossiter replied, confused to why the infant would be so important.  
  
"Where's the facility," Grant asked with a look of anger on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Biosyn's Jurassic Park San Diego complex was a large theater like structure that looked like what was used during the Greek times. Several guards were outside the fenced area blocking anyone from getting inside. A car then approached the complex at high speeds while the guards screamed at them to slow down. The convertible red Ford Taurus busted through the gates to the complex. Inside the car Grant was driving while Ellie held on for dear life. They moved through the complex as fast as they could, making their way to the large theater. They entered through the main gates going by several equipment containers and construction devices. The area was almost a complete mess.  
  
Grant stopped the car in a small area that had small animal containment units and genetic testing stations. The two both jumped out of the car running forward to one of the cages where they saw a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex lying with a muzzle over it's face and it seemed to be sedated or sick.  
  
Ellie opened the cage and checked the animal. "He's sedated, really heavily. Give me a hand."  
  
Grant helped her get the baby out of the cage. Ellie took the animal to car as they ran.  
  
"Hey, when the adult sees it's us with his baby, isn't he gonna be like, 'You!'," Grant asked. "You know. There may be some angry recognition for the explosion on its mate from the boat."  
  
"Who knows," Ellie replied. "He may be just happy to see us."  
  
One of the guards ran up to the people with a gun in hand. It was Chase Jerymane "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Grant turned around to face the guard. "We're taking the kid. If you really want to stop us, shoot us." Grant put the car into reverse and backed out of the area. Chase smiled as the two heros left the area.  
  
"How will we find the adult," Ellie asked.  
  
"Follow the screams," Grant replied.  
  
* * *  
  
The adult Tyrannosaurus Rex was rampaging down 23rd Avenue of San Diego while a blond woman screamed in her car. She put the car into reverse and started backing away from the animal. She ended up crashing into another person's car pulling out into an intersection.  
  
Several people were running with pure panic as they ran away from the approaching animal.  
  
The Rex looked strangely at another car that crashed into the other two and went sailing upside down. The Rex looked up at a stoplight and then bit into it crushing it instantly while sparks flew from the poll.  
  
A large charter bus pulled around a corner going very fast. The Tyrannosaur curious of the large object moved up beside it and started running with the bus.  
  
"Get to the other side of the bus," the driver yelled.  
  
The Rex roared and then smashed into the side of it indenting it in all sides and sending people sailing out of the other side from the impact.  
  
Two people stepped into a movie store with posters of the newest releasing films on the walls. People were casually walking around in the store when they saw a large bus coming at them with full speed. The people jumped out of the way as the bus went right through the building knocking off several shelves in its path.  
  
Lots of people outside the store screamed and ran for their lives as the animal rampaged toward them. One man wearing glasses tried to escape by running into a store, however the Rex was faster taking the man up into his mouth and crunching down until all the man saw was black.  
  
Alan Grant stopped the car as he saw cars dancing around on the street trying to get away from the animal. Grant turned the car into a gas station to get out of the roadway.  
  
"He's too drugged," Ellie said trying to wake the animal.  
  
"He's never gonna know we have it if the thing won't make some kind of sound," Grant yelled.  
  
"Come on," Ellie yelled. "Wake up. Come on."  
  
The animal was barely making a low wail, however, the Rex turned toward them hearing the wail. The adult roared at them. Ellie looked up. "He knows."  
  
Grant heard a loud bang, which made him turn back around.  
  
Suddenly, a large and orange 76 ball came rolling toward and then past them. The Rex ducked under the gas station refueling area and ran under it after the people as Grant backed the car out of the station and back on the main road.  
  
Ellie stared back watching the animal following them. "Alan. Alan, slow down a little."  
  
Grant looked back. "I don't think so."  
  
Several police cars started running toward the area of the disturbance and ran right into the adult Tyrannosaur. The police cars stopped and started backing up into the other direction.  
  
The baby Rex was now wailing very loudly as Grant continued to drive very fast back toward the dock.  
  
"This guy's almost fully awake," Ellie said trying to keep hold of the animal. "Do you know where you're going?"  
  
"Yeah," Grant replied. "The waterfront is right on the other side of these warehouses."  
  
"Is there any way through," Ellie asked.  
  
"Oh, God, there could be," Grant replied.  
  
Suddenly, Grant took the car right through the side of one of the buildings breaking the door and parts of the wall down with the impact. Grant stopped the car immediately and jumped out. He ran over to the other side and started trying to take hold of the baby from Ellie.  
  
"You have to follow me now," Grant said.  
  
"Okay," Ellie replied.  
  
"Here we go," Grant said grabbing hold of the baby.  
  
"Okay," Ellie said. "Got him?"  
  
"Yep, yep," Grant replied. "There we go, ready?"  
  
"Where's the Rex," Ellie asked. "Is it still behind us?"  
  
Suddenly the Rex broke through what was left of the wall and started running after them.  
  
Grant ran with the baby in hand while Ellie ran close behind.  
  
Jeff Rossiter sat in his car at the waterfront on the phone. "Shoot it, shoot it. Tell them to shoot it."  
  
Grant and Ellie ran out onto the dock area going past Rossiter's car.  
  
"No, no, you idiot, the adult," Rossiter said into the phone. "Shoot the adult." Rossiter then saw Grant and Ellie running with the baby toward the boat. He started to get out of his car. "I want the baby back alive!" Rossiter started to run toward the boat chasing after Grant and Ellie.  
  
The baby still constantly wailed for help while Grant carried the animal toward the ship. The two ran onto the deck of the ship and out of Rossiter's view as he made his way up to the ship and onboard. "Dr. Grant," Rossiter yelled as he searched for the two people.  
  
Grant and Ellie ran toward the side of the ship as Rossiter came up behind them. "What have you done with it? I want that infant."  
  
Grant and Ellie then jumped off the boat and crashed into the water. Rossiter stopped when he saw a helicopter coming his way.  
  
Suddenly he heard the wailing of the baby coming from the cargo hold area. Rossiter stepped down into the cargo area slowly listening to the sound of the baby.  
  
"Are you there?"  
  
He stepped all the way down into the area and walked forward toward the area that the animal's sounds were coming. He stopped when he saw an object glittering on the ground. He picked it up to see it was the muzzle that was on the baby's mouth. He then saw the baby on the other side of a small net growling at Rossiter.  
  
"There you are," Rossiter started to move around the side of the net unaware that the adult Tyrannosaur was sneaking up on him. Rossiter started chasing the baby around trying to capture him while the adult slowly came back into the cargo area. The adult Rex roared softly when the baby went over to it.  
  
Rossiter saw the adult and froze. The Rex roared at him and Rossiter backed away and feel because of some boxes in the way. He got back up and panicked. He started trying to escape running up the cargo ramp. The Rex grabbed Rossiter by the leg and was about to sling him back into the cargo area when he heard the calls of what sounded like birds but were three Velociraptors that came out of the darkness of the cargo hold squawking at each other. The Rex slung Rossiter toward the raptors and he fell in front of them. Rossiter screamed as the animals jumped on top of him and things went dark as he felt his face being twisted off his shoulders.  
  
Alan Grant and Ellie Reiman ran back onto the boat with the large tranquilizer gun that Ed James had shown them earlier. Grant took the control to work the cargo area in hand as the Rex's head came back out of the cargo hold.  
  
Ellie pointed the tranquilizer gun and fired sending the dart into the animal's throat. The Rex moaned as Grant pushed the button that sent the cargo doors down and shut leaving the adult Tyrannosaurus Rex, the three Velociraptors, and the baby Rex inside.  
  
Grant signed with relief and took Ellie's hand as they walked away from the boat and back toward San Diego.  
  
Suddenly a vehicle pulled up at the dock. Robert Muldoon stepped out of the vehicle, with a look of sadness over his face. Grant looked at him oddly. Muldoon had said earlier that he would stay at the hospital with Billy and the Kirbys while Grant and Ellie took care of Rossiter.  
  
"Why are you here Robert," Grant asked. "I thought you were going to stay with the others at the hospital?"  
  
Muldoon sighed. He seemed to be having a hard time finding the words that he was trying to tell Grant. "Billy didn't make it Alan."  
  
Grant suddenly felt sick at his stomach. "What?"  
  
"He passed on a few minutes ago Alan," Muldoon replied. "The injuries were too server. I'm sorry Alan."  
  
Grant then threw up all over the ground. He couldn't believe what Muldoon had just told him. Grant feel to the ground from his fatigue Ellie bent down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder, trying to calm him. The only thing she could think to really do was kiss him on the cheek. 


	38. Epilogue: The Death Of An Island

EPILOGUE:  
  
THE DEATH OF AN ISLAND Based from the movie Jurassic Park 3 written by Peter Buchman, Alexander  
Payne, and Jim Taylor  
  
Sunday, July 17, 1999 Isla Sorna, Pacific Ocean  
  
Edward Campbell and the rest of the people in his group emerged from the helicopter and onto the green, tropical grass of Isla Sorna. They were members of a team called Earth First. They were sent to the island to help try and revolt against the destruction of Isla Sorna.  
  
The U. S. Government was now fed up with all of the deaths being caused on Sorna, and the incident in San Diego wasn't a celebration either. They had decided to bomb the island off the map and make sure that those animals became extinct once again.  
  
Campbell and the rest of the people started running as they heard helicopters flying over the island. They were military escorts that had been picking up rioters for the last few days. The riots weren't just on Sorna, but in Washington, D. C., New York City, and several other national landmarks and capitals.  
  
The Earth First team ran for the Site B labs, within the worker's village and rushed inside. They could hear the helicopters touching ground behind them. They were certain that they'd be pulled off the island any moment, so Campbell knew what he had to find.  
  
They ran deeper into the building and spit up into three teams of two people per team. Campbell went with his good friend, Nick van Owen. They moved down a flight of steps and into the main genetics lab, where the gene sequencers and splicers were. They ran for a back room at the right side of the lab and went in. Through the hallway, they found a small office; obviously one occupied by a geneticist at one time, and ran in. Campbell went directly to the desk, while Nick started going through some filing cabinets. Campbell picked up one sheet of paper that caught his attention. It read:  
  
INGEN Bioengineering Species List for Site B Facilities  
  
SA-Original Animals from Henry Wu  
  
Tyrannosaurus Rex-Carnivore, self-proclaimed king of the dinosaurs. Very dangerous creature  
  
Maiasauria-Herbivore, parental instincts.  
  
Stegosaurus-Herbivore, very territorial, but only when herd is in danger  
  
Triceratops-Herbivore, very dangerous creature when threatened  
  
Procompsognathus-Carnivore, these are pack hunters that aren't dangerous when alone. However don't stay around if there are more  
  
Velociraptor-Carnivore, extremely dangerous, stay away from at all times  
  
Apatosaurus-Herbivore, humble and kind. Only danger consists of being stepped on  
  
Hadrosaurus-Herbivore, stays around the Apatosaurs often, not dangerous  
  
Pachycephalosaurus-Herbivore, very territorial and dangerous, domed skull is its weapon of defense  
  
Carnotaurus-Carnivore, very dangerous and has a Camo ability that hides it from view of its prey  
  
SB, new animals produced at Site C. Some moved here.  
  
Suchomimus-Carnivore, very docile, but also territorial. Very fast moving and unpredictable  
  
Dilophosaurus-Carnivore, very vicious and has a venom spitting capability  
  
Pteranodon-Reptilian carnivore, unlike most Pterosaurs this one has teeth more then likely from wrong DNA sequences  
  
Plesiosaurus-Marine Carnivore, the only marine species at Site B. Very dangerous animal  
  
Othnielia-Herbivore, hangs around in trees and only attacks when threatened  
  
Megalodon-Marine Carnivore, prehistoric shark, not created through amber, but from the combination of mutations from several breads of shark  
  
Liopleurodon-Marine Carnivore, humongous creature and very dangerous  
  
Segnosaurus-Carnivore, feathered creature that is extremely dangerous, almost as dangerous as the Velociraptors  
  
Small Note from Dr. Wu  
  
The SB list is still in the works as the newest dinosaurs at our Site C labs. All but one were tested and created on Isla Nublar. The Plesiosaurs were created here for the fact of no room on Nublar to do so. Their paddock here is much more useful to us for our testing and destruction of the DX virus.  
  
Campbell smiled. "I've got it!"  
  
Nick rushed over and looked at the paper. He smiled.  
  
"We're going to be rich," Campbell exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Nick replied. "I know."  
  
Suddenly a voice called out from behind the two men. "Come with us gentlemen! Now! You've got to get off this island.  
  
Campbell turned around and put the paper in his back pocket. The two men went with the army men.  
  
Campbell and Nick emerged from the building to see that the rest of their team had already been captured. The two men are pushed forward and put on the helicopter. The military men that captured the two men jumped on as well. the helicopter took off.  
  
The co-pilot of the helicopter then started talking into a radio. "We've got them. Commence with the destruction."  
  
Campbell looked down at all of the animals below. He could see that they were now at a clearing where the herbivores roamed. There were Brachiosaurs trumpeting around and Hadrosaurs eating vegetation for the last time. Campbell sighed. He whispered under his breath, "I will not let your deaths be in vain."  
  
The helicopter left the island behind and started off, toward the mainland. In the distance, Campbell could see Isla Sorna... Site B... the home of dinosaurs, being destroyed as rays of red and yellow blanketed the island forever silencing all of its inhabitants. 


End file.
